The Neighbor From Down the Hall
by philomina
Summary: When Jasper is released from prison his life seems like it will be just as its always been...miserable.But what happens when his building neighbor Edward is just nosey enough to change that assumption?
1. Chapter 1

**I have wanted to write this for a very long time. Sadly work and school got in the way but here it is the first of what I hope will be a successful story! **FINGERS CROSSED** Dear Readers this is the simple telling of the tale of Prisonsper and Twinkward. Why you may ask? Why on earth would I ever want to write a story about most prison term Jasper struggling with the life he now has to lead and being completely swept away by sweet cute Edward Cullen his neighbor who is out and proud? Why? Because it's so fun and hot (well it will be I promise) and because Misty Haze my writer mentor and friend has helped me so much with this idea. So big big thanks to her (the gay gingerbread men were her idea LOL). So without further ado here it is in all its glory! The beginning….**

If there was anything that Jasper hated in life, it was warm beer. He hated the way it didn't fizz right, the way it smelled and the way it left a filmy buildup in his mouth. It was one of life's little things that drove you crazy, that could make a shitty day all that more shitty. Or a shitty month. Or a shitty lifetime.

If his world could have been just shitty beer then maybe he would have been ok.

But it wasn't just a crappy bottle. It was the meager boxes piled in the corner. It was the sparse, rusty, creaky furniture, the puke green walls of his new home. It was the emptiness in his stomach, the lack of clean clothing, the absence of any form of payment. It was the fucking holiday commercials blaring off the ancient television. It was the current playing of A Christmas Fucking Carol that he was stuck watching. It was the coldness that seeped under the door and through the window cracks. It was the yawning silence that stretched before him. It was the dirty looks that seemed to follow him everywhere he went to ask for a job. It was the door that slammed in his face . It was the 10 years of his life taken away by his own stupidity.

Sighing, Jasper took another swig of the yellow poison, feeling it burn down his throat. It was nice to feel the burn. The pain was familiar and welcome. His whole life he could maybe count on one hand feeling things that were good. Things that didn't burn. Even those moments were hard to conjure up. The bad things like the twist of a wrist, the sting of punch and the burn of cheap booze…now those were things Jasper knew well.

Maybe that's why prison hadn't been much of a punishment for him. In all honesty it was like an alteration in setting, rather than daily routine. Nothing had changed. He still had to fear for his life, still had to combat for respect, and still got abused by the cops. He wore dirty clothes, slept in a filthy bed and ate shitty food. The only thing that was different for him was that showering with 20 other men every day turned out not to be as fun as the porn's made it out to be.

He smirked, a humorless little line turning his mouth up at the corners. Strange that a gay man wouldn't find such a thing as being incarcerated with a bunch of sex starved males exciting. One thing Jasper had going for him was he wasn't conflicted about who he loved to fuck. He loved an ass, hairy legs, hard muscled pecks and a deep voice urging him to go harder. He loved the way men smelled, the way they looked…everything. Who cared if he was gay? His sperm donors certainly didn't. They had had enough of their own perversions to worry about.

It was a strange thing though…going into prison and not wanting to take part in the rampant sexual abuse that went on there. Oh sure, some of the men there loved to fuck or be fucked. It gave a sense of belonging and power to them, in a time when they had very little to call their own. But Jasper had seen more than one unfortunate prisoner get carried off by someone larger and hornier than his fear was. For 10 years he'd been content with using his hand to satisfy that need. But never…not once did he want to do what those men did there. It was the first time he had come in contact with that kind of lifestyle.

The beer was long gone by then but Jasper sat boneless and sightless in the chair. The TV blared, the winter wind howled against the building but he had other things on his mind. Like a job. Pride wouldn't let him live off the government forever and he needed to find a way to make some kind of living. He wanted to do something honest in his lifetime. At this point he'd do just about anything that could give him a boost, but the world had other plans. Like slamming the proverbial door in his face everywhere he went to find some work. Oh, sure they pretended to find other things to explain why he wasn't being hired…but Jasper knew the real reason. As tempted as he was not to mark that box on the application…he knew that whoever did hire him would sooner or later find out what his past was. No one wanted a convicted criminal with drug charges and a gang history working in their esteemed establishment.

What pissed him off the most was here he was trying to be good, trying to turn his life around. He paid for his crimes for 7 years and now he wanted to begin his life again. Try to not be the bum his brother was, or the whore is mother could be, or the criminal like his father. It would be so much easier this time too. He was older now…smarter. He could run drugs and at least have a roof over his head and a regular meal. But he wanted to try. Jasper wanted to try real hard to be the changed man the parole board believed him to be. He wanted his old prison counselor to be proud of him. More than anything he wanted to look in the mirror and at least see someone worth while.

"Psh… as if…the only thing I see when I look in the mirror is my old man." He thought aloud. It was useless really. All he wanted to do right now was curl up on his cot of a bed and forget for awhile that he was jobless and a waste to society. Jasper wanted to remove the joy that this Christmas season was bringing to the world which had robbed him from that very joy. He was useless and alone and feeling sappy. Fuck it, that's what beer did to him. Made him all womanly and weepy, and he wasn't even drunk. Maybe he should be though…sleeping on that mattress was like sleeping on the ground. Being passed out trashed might be the best way to get a full night's sleep. After all, if he was too drunk to feel anything, the lumps wouldn't hurt right? Might as well get another beer before hitting the sack then. He stood up and stretched ropey muscles cracking well used joints before making his way to the little fridge. The utilitarian clock above the wall read 9:30. Early for snoozing but what did he care? He reached into the florescent light of the fridge and grabbed a Bud. But before he could even crack the top off…a foreign sound filled his ears.

Someone was knocking on his door.

Usually an event like this would mean a problem. Someone was here to hurt him, or steal from him or worse. But this knock…this knock was different. It was soft, almost timid. As if the hand doing it didn't know how to be loud or frightening.

Was it the booze that made Jasper stumble over to the door and simply unlatch the lock without so much as a glance through the peephole? That sounded like a fair reason since when he swung the door open he saw an angel on the other side.

The angel stood before him, smile warm, green eyes alight with kindness, skin as pale as the snow falling outside, hair dark and red and brown like spiced chocolate, and he smelled like cinnamon and apples. Light surrounded him like a halo and Jasper was sure he now understood why that guy on TV was so afraid of the beautiful Christmas Ghost.

He blinked and the halo fizzled into the golden light of the hallway lamps.

But the Angel remained in his doorway arms outstretched and holding… a plate of cookies?

"Merry Christmas!" The celestial creature exclaimed his voice smooth and silky. It wrapped him in a haze that was better than any whiskey or beer.

A door slammed above his head breaking the spell and Jasper realized that he was staring creepily at his visitor. It wasn't an angel, how stupid could he be? It was just a man…a cute man but one none the less and what was he doing at his house? Who was this person?

The visitor must have sensed his change in realization. He shifted a little as if nervous but the smile did not waver.

"Who the hell are you?" Jasper rasped not realizing until now how bad his voice sounded. Not that he was surprised. He didn't really talk often enough to use it.

"I'm your neighbor from down the hall! Just coming over to bring you a little 'welcome to the building hey it's Christmas too' cookie sampler!" The stranger held out his arms offering the plate to him. "My name is Edward Cullen, nice to meet you!"

"Um…ok?" was all Jasper could utter. Never did he expect anyone to even notice him moving into this place, let alone bring him…cookies? And even more unbelievable was the fact that they were being brought to him by one of the most attractive people he had ever seen?

Dumbly Jasper took the cookies from Edward, and stood there watching as his neighbor smiled even brighter and rolled a little on his heels.

"I just though you know…that it would be nice to welcome you! I saw you carrying boxes up here the other day and I was so excited because before this some scary old lady obsessed with orange lived in your place and I was like FINALLY someone normal! I should bring him cookies!" Edward rambled animatedly his green eyes alight and checks rosy. He was so happy and warm that Jasper felt his mouth tingle in what could have been a smile.

This man was beautiful. He could feel it coming off of him in waves. He wasn't broken, or sad, or alone. He looked fresh, polished and clean in his argyle sweater and black scarf. The confidence and joy was obviously as easy to him as breathing. Then there he was standing in the door way of his dark dank apartment, his hair a mess, cloths old and worn and 2 day beard growth on his chin. He hadn't even looked in a mirror in a week.

Instantly the ghost of a smirk was killed and Jasper felt himself wanting to retreat to where he belonged. It must have shown because Edward frowned for the first time and asked, "I'm sorry did I come at a bad time?"

"No…um…I'm sorry I just….thanks but I have to go…back…" He faltered over his words and began to pull the door closed, but a soft and hand on his arm stopped him cold.

"Wait…" Edwards voice was as warm and gentle and his grip. "What's your name?"

As a rule Jasper usually only had people call him Whitlock. No one…even in Prison called him Jasper. But this angel, this Edward had brought him a moment of kindness.

"My names Jasper." And without another word he pulled away and closed the door.

For a long moment he stood still clutching his cookie tray. Then without thinking he took the green plastic wrap off the top. An army of ginger bread men stared back at him, each with a color coordinated sweater piped out meticulously in festive royal icing. This time the smile did break over his lips. These had to be the gayest ginger bread men he'd ever seen.

**To be Continued….. **

**Let me know what you think! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Just wow. I am absolutely stunned by the response that I got to this. Never had I expected that I would have gotten so many responses to my little dinky story! It humbles me that you all took the time out to review and I tried to get back to everyone so if I missed you I'M SO SORRY! BUT THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!  
Also I have to give the credit to Misty Haze for the inspiration for the gay gingerbread men. She is the genius behind it and I am so pleased everyone loved them! They are cute aren't they? And I also want to thank you all for embracing a feminine Edward. He's fun to write, but I think I had started to really get in the head of Prisonsper…So more chapters might be in his POV…not sure yet.**

**Anyways! Enjoy the chapter and please review!**

**XOXO Maria/Philomina**

Edward closed the door to his apartment and heaved a great sigh pure bliss and excitement filling his stomach. He wanted to jump up and down and sing with glee but he was certain his neighbors below him wouldn't be as excited as he was to hear him. So he swept into the living room and fell dramatically on his couch clutching the pillow in happiness.

The man in 4B was even more beautiful up close. AND he had taken his cookies! Ok, sure maybe he had slammed the door in his face sort of and he didn't talk a lot but…well at least Edward had gotten a greeting and a name.

"And a sexy name at that!" he whispered dreamily. "Jasper."

The syllables felt nice on his tongue. Warm and spicy like how a shot of amaretto would feel. It was a name one didn't forget. A lot like his, Edward was usually lost in a sea of 'Matts' and 'Mikes' and 'Johns' each as bland and common as their names. But a Jasper…that name was as memorable as the moment he first saw him. It had been early in the morning and he was sitting at the bay window watching the cars pass by on a cold November rainy day in Seattle. Edward remembered watching as, out of a cab, climbed a tall rugged man with shaggy blond curls. He pulled about 4 boxes from the trunk and stood there on the sidewalk staring at the building for a long minute, before grabbing a box and hoofing it to the entrance.

Being the curious creature that he was Edward just might have looked out his peep hole in the hallway to see if maybe he would be getting a new neighbor. A few seconds went by, the elevator dinged and out stepped the man.

That had been 2 weeks ago and since then Edward had been trying desperately to figure out a way to introduce himself to the current tenant. For some unexplainable reason he became slightly fascinated with the blonde man. Maybe it was the fact that when he had asked all the other neighbors in the building if they had spoken to him, they hadn't even realized someone had moved into the crazy orange ladies old apartment. Not that it surprised him. The man hardly ever left his home so socializing in the elevator probably didn't happen too often.

But now he had a connection! He had let the guy, now known as Jasper, that he had a neighbor and that he had given him a plate of his infamous ginger bread men. Mission accomplished. Now only one thing to do left.

Call Bella.

Edward pulled out his phone and dialed his best friend's number. A few short rings later she answered and Edward smiled as he heard munching in the back. Bella was always eating something.

"Helllloooooo…." She chimed.

"Oh my God…Bella I did it. I gave him the cookies." Edward answered.

"Good for you!" the munching had stopped and he could hear the interest in her voice. "What was it like? What was HE like?"

" Well he's a complete Straighty, but completely gorgeous. In a totally dirty kind of way. Like a 'I haven't showered in a week but I smell sexy' kind of way. He didn't talk much but I did get that his name was Jasper."

"And? Was there an exchange of phone numbers? What happened next?" The chewing sound began again.

"I got a door slammed in my face." Bella laughed around her food and Edward grinned a little, "Hey, It better than his slamming ME into the door. I think he could sense my gayness."

"Go figure. I'll bet your cookies didn't leave much to the imagination," she giggled, "Well I'm glad you got that out of your system. You've been talking about this guy for days now."

"Yeah I mean, I'm like 90% sure he's straight but at least if I make a good impression he won't feel like I'm going to turn him gay or rape him or something. As if I could. You should see how tall he is…"

"Head out of your crotch Ed."

"Sorry! It's just…Bella you have to see him." He sighed heavily. His friend chuckled on the other end.

"Well maybe if he comes out of his hole sometime when I'm over there I'll set eyes on the sexy one."

"Yeah…whenever that will be…" Edward fumbled around for a second trying to find the remote. "So how's Jacob?"

While Bella launched into her monologue about her husband and their last OBGYN visit Edward "Oh'd" and "Yes'd" at the proper times but his thoughts were not with Bella but with the man down the hall.

It had exactly 7 days since the cookies had invaded his house. Seven days of munching on their spicy bodies, crunching their candy buttons and savoring the sweet icing sweaters. For a week Jasper had enjoyed the strange gift, watching everyday as the Twinky Bread Men disappeared and left a red and white snowflake plate in their place.

For seven days Jasper thought of the man who had given them to him.

He had sat in his chair, eating the cookies, thinking of his neighbor but a few doors down, wondering at the strangeness of the whole thing. He remembered the hand on his arm, the soft voice, the beautiful eyes and the kindness that had radiated from them. He recalled even more so though the angelic beauty that was Edward Cullen.

To Jasper who didn't think of anyone a lot anymore, this was a new strange thing. He wasn't used to having a phantom of goodness invade his thoughts. Almost all of the people in his life when they had given him something expected a favor in return. Or a gift would result in pain or in the last case, it landed him in prison. And in state, well he didn't want any of the 'gifts' given to him.

The simpleness of the act kept it self, hovered over Jasper all week. That and his slight curiosity with his neighbor. He had never met anyone like him before. Though he might be gay, Jasper was miles apart from what Edward appeared to be. Edward was the kind of person who would have gotten the shit beaten out of him or worse back home. He might have liked dick but growing up in Texas, Jasper would have sooner fucked a guy on the football field during a game rather than wear anything that was color coordinated.

Maybe that was his fascination? Maybe he was just curious about this man who had done him an act of kindness when they were like the sun and moon in every which way. He wanted to know why this stranger named Edward had done this.

Which was what led Jasper to be standing in his kitchen looking at the snowflake plate. There was a decision to be made here. The cookies were gone but the red dish remained, looking more than out of place on the dingy linoleum counter. It needed to go back to its owner, but did he dare? Of course Jasper could leave it by the door and simply forget about it…but then something might happen to the plate. And well…he may be trash but he wasn't rude enough to just throw back the dish that those cookies had come on without so much as a thank you.

He would have to be nice.

He would have to give the snowflake plate back to Edward himself.

Gathering the item Jasper unlocked the dead bolt and shuffled down the hallway toward the door at the end. He had watched Edward all week long come back and fourth down this hall as he went to work or brought in groceries. Call it creepy but he didn't care.

Jasper cleared his throat looked with steely determination at the beige entrance.

Edwards's door was even more cheerful than his. There was a beautiful pine, encircling the knocker, and he could smell its spicy earthy sent as he held his hand out and grasped the brass handle.

Knock. Knock. Knock

**Just wait and see!.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was written and brought to you by reruns of Dog the Bounty Hunter and Gangland. Again thank you all for the reviews and kind words! I am still overwhelmed by the support this fic has gotten so far! Much thanks to Misty Haze too…for being her awesome self and helping me with dialogue. Anyways your all amazing readers! Love you all and enjoy!**

**Love Maria/Philomina**

It was an ordinary unremarkable 4 o'clock on a Tuesday when Edward heard the knock on his door. He had been leisurely browsing through his cookbook, after throwing dinner in the oven when the visitor made their presence known. Thinking it was Mrs. Siam the land lady who was bringing him some of her herbal tea blend, Edward walked up to the entrance and swung the door open.

But it was not the elderly Thai lady. No it was 6 hunky feet of blonde badass standing at his festively decorated foyer.

And he was holding his TJ Maxx bargain plate.

And he was staring at him.

The stomach that Edward thought he possessed had fallen to his knees and he felt his cheeks grown warm at the intense gaze of azure blue.

"Hey," was all he could manage to whisper. Watching as Jasper turned the plate over a few times in his hands, Edward's brain frantically searched for any remembrance of language. But the wild creature holding his dinner ware was just too disarming.

Finally Jasper spoke. His voice was rough and a little unsure.

"I...um…I wanted to give you your plate back." He shoved the dish towards Edwards's stomach, averting his eyes. He seemed…embarrassed? In all his wonderings this man hardly seemed the type to ever be self-conscious about anything.

"Oh! Thanks!" He found his voice (thank Moses) and took the plate from Jasper. "How were the cookies?"

"Good…very good." His neighbor's eyes were still was glued to the carpet.

"Really? I'm so relieved! I had thought the icing was too sweet!" For some reason Edward got the feeling that he needed, or wanted to keep up a conversation with this man. It was strange how Jasper seemed to look everywhere but at him, as if he wasn't used to such niceties. But he didn't run away. He didn't leave. He stood there as if waiting, or wanting something. Like he didn't know what to expect and didn't know what to say or how to say it.

" It was a new recipe you know…you were sort of my taste tester," Edward continued. "They were Paula Deans but you know sometimes she over does it on the sweet factor." He smiled at Jasper and sort of bobbed his head down a little to see under him trying to catch his gaze.

"No…they were good actually. I don't like things that are too sweet." The words seemed to slip out of his lips before he knew it, because Edward observed how his head tilted to the side, as if he were surprised that he was even speaking. Still he wouldn't look up.

In these extreme cases Edward did what he usually did best to get out of an awkward situation.

He talked about sex.

"So um you have a little foot fetish going on here?"

Jaspers head shot up and looked him dead on.

"N…no.." he stuttered his checks a tinged with pink. "Why would you say that?"

Edward laughed excited that he for one didn't get slammed in the face by a fist and that such a comment got his stoic fantasy to respond.

"You keep looking at my feet, and well the only person who has ever given my feet that much attention was looking to lick them."

The corners of Jaspers mouth turned up in what Bella would call a "tooth smile". A little teeth, just the top row that showed a small hint of the true self. A little inhibition. In that slight second, Edward saw a glimpse of what this man could look like when his face was washed away of its harshness. Jaspers face transformed for that moment in time and it struck something deeper in him. Something that perhaps went a little more profound than mere infatuation. It was obvious that his neighbor didn't do such a thing a lot. And he wanted it to happen again. And again and again till those eye wouldn't seem so surprised when the lips below it turned up.

The smile was gone but the effects lingered. Edward noticed that his shoulders drew downwards a little that his feet spread apart and he leaned back in a slight pose of ease. Well maybe not ease but he certainly didn't look ready to bolt anymore. And his face, well that relaxed was even better than he had imagined.

"Foot fetish huh? I met one of those before." His drawl was so smooth. For the first time Edward heard the gentle twang in Jaspers voice. It held a little laughter.

"Really?" Edward replied, " I know what you mean…they are all over the dating websites….Craigslist especially. There was this one guy who instead of pictures of himself for the personals section took web cam shots of his feet! What a creep!"

Jasper smirked then, and shifted a little rocking on his heels. He looked like a little boy, with his hair falling in his eyes and his expression very cat that caught the canary. He was effortlessly sexy.

" Gotta watch for them sicko's huh?"

"Y…yeah." Edward really hoped his voice didn't sound as high pitched aloud as it did in his head.

At that moment the oven timer went off and both of them jumped….the moment lost. Jasper tensed back up as if the small alarm bothered him.

"What's that?" his voice changed too. The softness was gone.

" Oh, my roasted chicken…it's done." He looked back inside for a second wishing he had the mental powers to levitate his roast out of the oven, so he didn't have to leave. "Do you want to come in for a second? If you're not busy I would love for you to stay to eat with me!"

Jasper's face fell and he stepped back a little, shifting from side to side now.

"I…I can't. Thanks but um…no." It was more than painfully obvious to Edward that the man was at war with himself. He WANTED to stay but it was as if that were a line he wasn't ready to cross. For some reason Jasper was scared of him.

But before Edward could even speak Jasper had turned heal and was stalking down the hall back to his apartment, leaving Edward puzzled even more at his sexy strange neighbor. And more curious than ever.

He leaned out the door and took a long look at the retreating figure. Strange or not the man had the best ass he had ever seen.

_4 Days Later_

Jasper really didn't know what the fuck he was doing here. This whole thing …this obsession was getting to be too much, because now here he was standing before Edward's cheery door, face clean shaven and clothes washed, holding a piece of shit strawberry pie in a tin plate. Never would the Jasper of old, the Jasper who fought street gangs, ran drugs, and served a 7 year sentence in a Texas prison, find himself thinking day and night about someone…at least in a positive way.

But Edward Cullen, feminine Edward Cullen, who swayed his, hips when he walked down the hall and giggled like a girl, had completely captured the attention of a man who was his polar opposite. Jasper thought of him when he was watching TV or lying in bed trying to sleep. He thought of him when he was at his window smoking and could hear faint jazz music drifting from Edwards open window the cool winter air doing nothing to sweep away the thoughts that consumed him.

The most frightening part was Jasper had no logical explanation as to why he even was thinking about him. That day when he had knocked on his door and had talked to him Jasper had been so captivated by Edwards's presence. The man had looked perfect of course, in his cream turtleneck and dark jeans that hugged his hips in all the right ways. His smile was as disarming as ever and he had had such a hard time looking him in the eye. Here he was covered in 4 days filth and standing before him was…he didn't know. Everything that he could only hope to watch but never be.

But Edward had just smiled up at him, trying to settle his nerves with easy humor and grace. Jasper admired him for that…it was something that he had never been able to do. Where he had come from being at ease with someone meant you left them alone and didn't drive by their house with a revolver. But for just a moment he had been coaxed out that past and stood in the present with Edward pretending that he could be normal.

The offer though to come and eat with him had been frightening though. For a second he had almost considered it. Wouldn't it have been nice to sit in this beautiful warm presence? To have a meal with a kind soul? He could pretend a little longer that maybe he was good.

It was that longing though that frightened him away.

There he was, Jasper the convicted felon, standing in his dirtiness inside and out, being offered friendship by this blameless innocent Edward.

The words of his bastard father swirled around his head as he ran down the hallway back to his hole.

"You think you're gonna be sumthin? You have to have sumthin' first 'fore you can be anythin. And you ain't got nothin'. At least nothin' good."

His daddy was a heartless ass but he was usually right.

He was nothing. Who was he fooling?

Yet, as the days went on suddenly Jasper was filled with something.

Want.

Longing.

He wanted to see him. He longed to be this mans…well whatever he could get. And try as he might Jasper couldn't even think up a sane reason as to why he was craving to be friends with Edward. He wasn't usually a friendly person. Growing up in Beeville Texas, running around with James and his group, didn't usually call for social niceties. A gun and a reputation were all he needed to get around in life. He didn't have friends or people he trusted. Even those within the gang were viewed with suspicion. And family was a word he had never really had applied to his life.

Of course prison wasn't better. He had become part of the jail that had loomed over his town along the river. For seven years he had watched people get killed behind its walls, watched as the guards stood and observed the violence without a care. Even in his own cell Jasper had felt the prickle of caution at his senses. He was never safe.

Except when Edward had opened his door.

For the first time Jasper was able to walk away from a person without fear. Strange as it sounded there were times when he didn't like people walking behind him. He always had been taught to watch his back.

But not with Edward. Maybe that's why he wanted to be with him. Perhaps that was the reason that he wanted nothing more than to see him, reach out to him. For those 4 days Jasper had thought of nothing but Edward.

Which was part of what lead him now to this moment of standing at his door again.

Jasper had gone down to the corner market to get his essentials: cigarettes and beer. As he had waited in the check out, thoughts still consumed with his neighbor, an, at the time brilliant idea came to him.

He knew that he honestly had not excuse to see him again. But perhaps if he gave Edward something back. Something to show his gratitude for…he wasn't sure. For the gay ass cookies? For the kind words? For just existing? The cookies were probably a safe reason to reciprocate. After all isn't that the same shit that normal people did? Wasn't that all homey and stuff? An eye for an eye? Or not? Was that the wrong saying?

Jasper looked around from his place in line trying to see if there was anything at all he could give to him. There was all kinds of Christmas crap all over the place but that was stupid and he really didn't have the money for…then he spotted it. There next to the line was a small display of day old baked goods.

So that's how he ended up here. Holding a crummy watery strawberry pie the size of his fist, trying to muster up any kind of courage to face him again. With different eyes. So Jasper took every ounce of his guts and raised his hands once more…knocking on the white wood.

It took only a second this time for Edward to answer. The door swung open and Edward stood before him in all of his gay glory. He looked perfect as always and his eyes lit up in a way that made Jasper stutter a little as he said hello.

"Hello again to you!" the neighbor explained smiling wide. " To what do I owe the honor?"

Jasper held up his gift. "I uh…I got you something…as a thank you. Thought you'd like strawberry…"

At the mention of the sort of pie Edwards face fell and try as he might Jasper didn't miss it.

"I'm sorry…maybe it was stupid I did…"

"Oh, no!" Edward exclaimed hurriedly, holding his arms out, " This is so kind of you…but I'm allergenic to strawberries."

**Ohhhhh I'm not too pleased with this chapter but my favorite parts are coming up now! So stay tuned and please review! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**So you all are just amazing…I am still in shock over the love you have for both of them! Thank you thank you!**

**This chapters a little bit shorter but it suits the story's pace. The next chapter will be long I promise! Though hopefully my French Revolution professor will give me the time to write sooner…Damn you upper division history classes! Grrrrrr!**

**Anyways you all enjoy ok?**

"Allergic?"

Jasper felt horror settle in his stomach and as he stared down at the pie then back up at Edward. He was such a fucking waste of life, such a miserable screw up he couldn't even get _this_ a simple 'thank you' right. He should have stayed in his hole, and never have attempted to come near Edward.

"I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I'll just go forget I was even here..." he mumbled and was about to turn to leave, when Edward's fingers closed around his arm gently.

"Wait! Please! You don't have to leave." His voice was almost frantic as Jasper turned and looked down at him. Edward's face was concerned but tinged with amusement too. "You bought this for me and I intend to at least enjoy looking at it!"

"That's stupid why you would even…"

"Because you brought it to me." His voice was soft and sweet, his smile strangely tender as he tugged a little on his sleeve. "You obviously went to an effort to say thank you and I am so touched that you did. Even if I can't eat it…well it's the thought that counts! Besides there was no way for you to know…honestly it happens all the time. You aren't the first to almost accidently poison me." His little smirk sent warmth up Jaspers spine and he stopped trying to pull away.

"So thank you," Edward continued. " It was incredibly sweet and thoughtful of you."

"You're welcome." Said Jasper , "And again I'm sorry."

Edward giggled again and swayed around a little. " Well, if your that sorry than how about you make it up to me?"

Jasper narrowed his eyes…sentences like that didn't end well usually for him.

"What do you want?" he answered slowly.

"Come eat dinner with me."

Well he certainly wasn't expecting that.

"What? Why?"

"Well… why the heck not? I have a lovely pasta dish all ready to go and it needs another mouth to enjoy it. And we are neighbors, we should have fun like this…You can even eat the pie and I'll watch and pretend that I'm eating it too." Edward explained as if it were the most obvious thing on earth.

For a moment Jasper thought about it. If he went inside, into the good place with the good person he would be pretending that he was something special. For a few hours he could bask in Edwards radiance and not have to return to the dark dank world he had to call home.

Tentatively Jasper nodded and smiled a little, making Edward's grin spread even wider.

"Yay! I'm so excited!" his neighbor clapped his hands and bounced around, " Please come inside!"

And moved aside and Jasper walked through to Edwards world.

The first thing that hit him was the aroma. His nose exploded with the fragrance of pine, and cinnamon. It smelled like cleanness and warmth. Looking around it was as if he had stepped into one of those fancy magazines with the perfect houses on the front. Edwards entire living room was as wonderful as it smelled. The crimson walls created a cozy haze, offset by simple white and burgundy furniture. Everywhere he looked there was pine ropes and a beautiful red and silver Christmas tree stood gleaming in the corner next to a glowing fireplace. It was perfect. Like walking into a dream universe. Suddenly he felt very dirty. As if afraid to sit on something lest he dirty it. It was as if he could smell the grim, feel it on his face and hands.

But Edward just bounced around him grabbing the pie and telling him to take a seat.

"Don't mind the movie," he turned and noticed the TV was on, but muted. " I was watching the Notebook." Edward sighed and smiled sadly.

Jasper was confused.

"Is that something…bad?" he had never seen it or heard of it.

Edward shook his head and flipped it off. "It is only the saddest, most absurdly romantic movie of the past 5 years…the last 15 minutes of it is one of the most gloomy moments in cinema…Be happy you didn't show up later…I would have been a crying sobbing mess!

Jasper smiled a little. "Why would you want to watch something so depressing?"

"Well YOU might not understand but in this world there are few things as beautiful as true love…and Ryan Gosling naked."

Edward sort of paused and then exclaimed. " But you know I understand I mean YOU wouldn't find it appealing. Well maybe Rachel McAdams but I'm not sure she may not be your type…"

Jasper was so confused.

"Um ok."

"Well, have a seat!" Edward motioned to the white couch. "I'll go get us something to drink before dinner!" And he bounced away.

Jasper stood there for a long moment staring at the pristine piece of furniture. He wondered if seat of his pants was clean. I mean the jeans had been washed a week ago, and he was sort of sure that there wasn't anything gross on them like grease or Dorito cheese. Just to be certain he craned his neck to see if his ass was clean…He hoped so. Then tentatively he eased himself down on the cushion, sat back up and checked the fabric. Good no yellow cheese stains.

Sitting back down Jasper took stock of the room again, noting the nice TV, the books lining the shelves, and the pictures of smiling faces adorning the walls. He could feel the contentedness the joy of life floating off the surface of the objects. This place was Edward. It was like his apartment; in fact right where he was sitting now was where his old grungy chair would be in his apartment. But this was like his world only with Edward as God.

That was probably why he felt so out of place. Jasper didn't belong here.

Edward burst through his kitchen door, breath heavy and eyes wide clutching the offensive pastry in his shaking hands.

Oh. My. God.

Jasper was in his house.

On his couch.

Holy crap.

He was hardly prepared for this.

Here he had been, spending a nice quiet evening after shopping for Christmas presents all day, sitting on his couch watching The Notebook while his peanut butter swirl cake baked. He planned to eat a fabulous dinner, get his menu ready for work tomorrow, have a little 'special Eddie ' time and go to sleep.

Little did he expect that gorgeous, hunka man to be on his doorstep holding (bless him) a strawberry pie.

How he had been able to convince the man to come inside this time was beyond him. But now just beyond this door was a poor, well-meaning straight boy who he was holding captive. God… was either delusional or horney…or both. And he was selfish too because only a complete idiot could see that he wasn't entirely comfortable being here.

But Edward wanted to well he wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to do with him. Well, he knew WHAT he wanted to do but it was sort of illegal in the hottest way possible. And there was the whole straight thing too…but Edward could dream his wet dreams right?

Grabbing two glasses and a bottle of chardonnay, walked to the kitchen door then stopped and opened it a crack more than a little curious as to what Jasper was doing while no body was watching him.

The site that greeted him made Edward's heart constrict.

There was Jasper in his adorable rumpled clothes head in hands, and was he…shaking? Where those sexy broad shoulders shaking! As if he was afraid or…something unpleasant. Edward watched as Jasper lifted his head up and said aloud, "I don't belong here."

There was so much sadness in that tone, it made Edward pause. This was getting so much more complicated than it had appeared to begin with. He didn't think that Jasper was nervous about being here because of his sexuality. It had to be something else. Obviously he was uncomfortable with something, but Edward had a feeling it wasn't him.

This whole set up was just too formal. He needed to do something, break the ice with a steal toed boot! It needed to shatter like the ugly cold barrier it was.

Edward had about a minute to gather a plan of action before it looked suspicious at how long he was taking. So he pulled out his phone and speed dialed the ultimate ice breaker and his long time best guy friend.

Seth Clearwater.

The Adam Lambert call back played for a second before he heard Seth's breathy voice answer.

"Edward! Darling!"

"Hey Sethie!," Edward couldn't help but smile. Seth was infectious. " Look I have approximately 40 seconds to talk to you but I need your help…I have this guy…"  
"Hot or not?"

"Hot but straight."

"Fuck that… like it matters."  
"Well see he's in my apartment and…"

Seth squealed, "Ohhh! Eddie! Are we trying to seduce a reluctant straighty? He MUST be hot… you never fish outside of the pond!"

"Oh my God Seth he is perfect! But as much as I wish it I'm not trying to blow him I'm just trying…I don't know to be a good neighbor? Maybe make a friend?"

"Oh please you wanna have him spank you…"

"SETH! Ok... maybe…just a little. But that's beside the point! Long story short I need to know how to break though the stick that touch guys have up their asses? Any ideas? He's in my living room looking like he's going to bolt!"

Seth sighed dramatically and Edward could swear he heard his eyes roll. "Eddie Eddie Eddie! Your living room though fabulous is no place for a rough and tumble boy! You go in there right now and take him in that kitchen of yours and sit him down. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach and the kitchen is train that leads the way!"

That was a perfect idea! Why hadn't he thought of that before?

"Thanks Seth! Your amazing I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Lost that's for damn sure…Now Eddie you call me tonight with all the details! I have to go now though because me and Sam are role playing and Little Red Riding Whore has to take his goodies to the Big Bad Wolf waiting in bed…Chow!"

**So what do we all think of Seth? I love him cause if Edwards over the top Seth is over the moon in personality! He's a blast to write LOL**

**So please review! I hope you all loved it!**

**XOXO**

**Maria**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY! Long chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! And thank you all so much for the reviews! I live off them!**

Jasper was in mid bolt when Edward brushed through the door. His fight or flight had been warring and the flight had one out that was until Jasper saw Edwards face when he sashayed up to him.

There was a solid wall of determination glowing from those green eyes and it made him pause in his escape.

"So eager to leave me?" There was no anger in his voice, in fact he was laughing a little.

Jasper looked down and stuttered out, "No I…I was well…I'm not sure." He really wasn't. Part of him wanted to run back to all that was familiar and part of him wanted to stay.

" That's fine! If you aren't sure then I'll decide for you…And I think you should come and sit with me in my kitchen and watch me cook our fabulous dinner…It's very entertaining I assure you."

The next thing Jasper knew he was being ushered through the swinging door and into Edwards colorful kitchen. If he thought the smells of food in the living room were good then the aromas coming from the pots and pans simmering on the stove were intoxicating. Instantly something in him calmed. Just a little.

Edward pointed to a stool situated at the bar/stove. The first thing he noticed when he sat down was the fact that these appliances were 10 times nicer than the crap that was in his apartment. All were polished stainless steel gleaming with obvious care. The crappy white Formica countertops in his home were replaced here by clean pearly surfaces, decorated with clear canisters filled with pasta, flour, sugar, cocoa, dried fruits, spices and things he had no name for. Silver pots and pans hung from the ceiling on hooks gleaming in fading sunlight peeking through Edwards's windows.

"Wow…" Jasper felt the word slip from his lips.

Edward laughed and motioned to a cushioned stool settled against an island stove/counter. "Well for the room I spend most of my time in I wanted it to be as homey as possible."

"It's nice…comfortable." He replied still taking in the surroundings. "Why do you spend so much time here?" It's polite to ask questions right? He hoped it didn't seem creepy.

"It's part of my job…I'm a chef... I cook for all sorts of things. So people who are older and can't make dinner or little businesses will call with orders for lunch and stuff. I also work at the local police station and make them food for the day. It's not exactly how I wanted to be using a CIA degree but it pays the bills for now and I like the people I cook for."

"The CIA? Isn't that some kind of government organization?"

"The Culinary Institute of America…My college of sorts." Edward grabbed a black waste apron and tied it with ease. "So what about you?"  
Jasper felt his stomach tighten. "What about me?"

Edward looked at him oddly, while clicking on the massive stove, and slamming a huge stainless steel frying pan on the flame. "Well where do you work? What do you do?"

Hot shame flooded his face and he looked down a little as if afraid it would show in his eyes.

"I don't…I'm not working right now…can't find anything." Seriously, what was he doing here? This was a cluster fuck of a mess and he was in the middle of it. For some reason it bothered him (and he didn't want to examine why too closely just yet) that Edward who obviously was leading the type of life he would only be able to watch never have, would be aware of exactly how much of a loser he was. What a waste of life.

"Hey." Edwards soft firm voice brought his head up and instead of scorn or piety there was simply understanding on his face. " Don't look down, hon…there's nothing to be ashamed of…we all go through rough patches in life. You'll work it out ok?"

And even though Jasper knew that his whole life had been a rough patch and that the chances of him getting on something smooth were slim to none…he wanted to believe this man. Believe that things would turn out alright. Maybe for a second he did.

" So you don't really want to have the 'You' talk yet, which is fine by the way, and even though I would love to know about my new neighbor, I don't think your quite ready to divulge your deepest darkest secrets to me yet." Edward tipped his head a little and placed a hand on his hip.

Jasper smirked and shook his head. "I'm a pretty boring person…not much to say about myself." Yeah maybe if he just counted the last 2 months of his life.

Edward rolled his eyes, adding a large chopped onion and a clove minced of garlic to his pan. It sizzled and instantly added to the smells in the room. It made his mouth water.

"Jasper, everyone says that about themselves…we all are extraordinary creatures…well most of us anyway. There has to be something different about you that makes you tick!"

'A felony?' Jasper thought to himself but answered, "Nothing really…I certainly don't have all this." He looked around at Edward splendor.

"Style and things don't make you tick Jasper…they just make the ticking louder." Edward replied thoughtfully, giving him a wink and a smile.

"Your tick would probably make me deaf I guess." Jasper wondered if that sounded offensive but Edward laughed and said.

"Yes but it would be such a pleasant way to lose your hearing! My tick is fueled by the Madonna album."

Was it wrong that Jasper kept smiling? That he had smiled more in the past five minutes than he could ever remember?

Edward dumped a handful of ground red meat into the pan and started frying it, flicking the handle around in a way that suggested that motion was as home born as breathing. Jasper watched him as he started to move then, to cut and fry and squeeze and sip the food cooking before him. It was like a graceful dancer placing on her point shoes and spinning on toe. Effortless control and poise.

"Look…" He said suddenly. " I'm not a big talker. Um…You though…I like to hear you talk."

Edward stopped dead and looked up, a slow gentle smile spreading across his lips.

"I love talking…I'd be happy to chat if you want to listen to me ramble!"

And so Edward talked and Jasper listened.

And Jasper found out all about his this wonderful strange man. He found out that Edward was a Leo, had lived in Seattle all his life, had majored in music before finding out that while he lived through song his soul breathed through ingredients and recipes. He found out he had a brother named Emmett who was a cop and a sister, Alice, who lived in Paris. He had two little nieces who called him Auntie Eddie and a sister in law who put the B in Bitch. He discovered that Edward loved to read, anything and everything, and that he watched all manner of cheesy romantic movies. This time of year, Christmas was the season he lived for because he could try out all his culinary creations on his family without fear of diets. His favorite color was red and any warm rich fall shade.

Jasper learned so much.

This was a rich human being. This was a person whose soul was like chocolate, deep and full flavored. And chocolate was Jaspers one absolute food weakness.

There was a part of him that felt inferior. His life was miniscule compared to Edwards but in the same breath this man was making him feel…different. Sitting there in the beautiful kitchen, Edward cooking away, with his smooth kind voice rambling on about non consequential things was lulling him into a very different feeling than what he was used to. Edward was like clean water in the summer, washing over him and calming and soothing burns and cuts and aches. He felt safe.

As soon as his brain made that connection Jaspers muscles relaxed, and he slumped comfortably in the stool chair. His breath came easier, deeper.

Safe here. Edward wasn't going to hurt him. This place was good.

Edward must have noticed a difference because he suddenly smiled wider and ventured a question.

"So how old are you?"

And the answer became easy.

"Twenty seven…last month."

Edward busied himself with setting two plates and wine glasses on the round table in the corner.

"Oh you have me beaten by two years! And can I ask where your accent is from?" he asked.

Jasper smirked. He got that question a lot. "I'm from Texas."

"Well that's quite a bit ways away from Seattle." He transferred the pasta from the sauté pan to a large family style serving bowl and hurried it to the table. "What brings you to this corner of the world?"

"I um…change of things I guess." Was there a right way to even answer that question? Luckily Edward was preoccupied with opening a bottle of wine to notice his strange answer. Grabbing the bottle he gestured to the set table, "Shall we?"  
Once they were seated Edward served a heaping serving of the steaming pasta. Jasper felt the smell curl around his nose and his stomach clenched in anticipation for the food to come.

"Enjoy!" said Edward, "Its Bolognese sauce."

"Right…" What the fuck was that? Jasper stabbed his fork into the meat covered noodle and sniffed it before shoving the bite into his mouth.

Heaven.

It had been so long since he had real food and even then he wasn't sure if he had ever had anything as amazing as this.

He looked up at the man sitting across from him, who was eyeing him with heavy expectation.

"Did you like it?"

His eyes were so green and his smile too bright to hold it down anymore. The simple pleasure of good food was hard to ignore and it showed in the lightness that crept onto his face.

"It's real good. I never had nothin' like this before."

"Really? It's almost like Ragu…didn't your mom make that when you were little?"

Jasper snorted, "If my mama could have even opened the jar to feed us I woulda been impressed." Realizing how that sounded he added. "But even if she had it sure wouldn't have been this good."

"I always forget that not everyone cooks." Edward smiled and cocked his head a little as he chewed. "It's easy to assume that when it's what you do for a living."

"You really love it don't you?" Jasper asked.

"Oh more than anything! Cooking is an expression of man's most vital of needs. To prepare food in a beautiful tasteful way is just like painting! My ingredients are like colors, my stove the canvas and my imagination my brushes. But its better cause you can eat it." Edward winked and took a sip of the red wine.

Jasper stared at him in awe then whispered. " That's a really fucking beautiful way to think."

And Edward laughed.

And Jasper's heart lurched. Painfully. Perfectly.

He had made Edward laugh. Had made his face become even more beautiful. This lonely ugly soul made this lovely one happy.

"Well I wouldn't know about beautiful!" Edward exclaimed hand over heart. " But its soul stirring. And even better it got you to talk."

He had the good grace to look down and blush a little, " Sorry…I don't mean to be…quiet."

But Edward waved his hands at him, "You are fine! The world needs you quiet people…makes us chatter boxes special."

They finished dinner Jasper eating more than he thought he could. The more he ate the more little things slipped out of his lips. Like his favorite color, his movie preference and most craved dish.

Later when Edward had convinced him to go back into the white and red living room and watch a movie with him.

"A perfect meal needs a perfect movie!" He had exclaimed while scanning the large DVD collection on a shelf. He was apparently trying to find an action movie for them, which was proving difficult since he had taken a peek at Edwards DVD's and there wasn't much in the 'guns and knives' movies. More chick flicks than anything else.

Which was fine by him. Girly movies usually had a good looking guy parading around in underwear. Jasper was no stranger to the world of Reese Witherspoon, Jennifer Lopez, and Jessica Alba. In fact he had always felt sort of grateful to them. Being a 13 year old punk who didn't know why he got hard after seeing the hot Latino guys next door working on their cars instead of the hot Latino guys sisters was very confusing for him. The chick flicks that he had watched on 'Lifetime' while young and stoned had been one of the only ways he had come to understand that dicks were hot, boobs were not in his book. Because no matter how sexy Jennifer Lopez was supposed to be it was her love interest was who had him sloppily beating off in the shower later.

But it was slowly dawning on him that as he watched Edwards cute pert ass swivel around as he searched for something appropriate to watch, that Edward had absolutely no inkling that he was gay. The boy was desperately searching for an 'actiony' movie to satisfy his 'straight guy' needs. While Jasper was somewhat glad his sexuality was still something he could hide (it had been a necessity for parts of his life, and also no one's fucking business) he suddenly didn't want Edward to think he was straight anymore. Throughout dinner there had been moments of correction in Edwards voice when he spoke about things…as if he were checking himself before he said anything possibly too gay that might upset him. And he didn't want that.

Jasper wanted Edward to know him. He hadn't given much away himself that night and Edward had been as open as a book about himself, obviously not hiding his sexuality but not wanting to make Jasper, the supposed straight guy freaked out. And Jasper didn't want that. This was a bold move on his part. He had never actually come out to anyone other than his own thoughts. But while he couldn't tell Edward so much about his life, he wanted this man to know at least the one thing he wasn't ashamed of.

Finally Edward whirled about holding a DVD case in his hand. The cover was actually one he recognized and was one of his favorite movies. The Boondock Saints.

"I think you'll like this one," Said Edward looking relieved. " It has a lot of action and stuff in it and those cool movie lines that everyone likes to quote."

Jasper thought for a second, cocked his head to the side and took a deep breath.

"Well I know it does but ta be honest I would much rather watch it to see that Sean Patrick Flannery without his shirt one. He's pretty hot."

To be continued…

**I am evil, are I not? I hope you all like it! I cranked this one out! Reviews are love!**

**Love Maira**


	6. Chapter 6

**Your thoughts and reviews are always my inspiration! I love you all and to those who I couldn't get to replying to I just want to let you know how much I love you all and I appreciate your support! You are why I am writing! And Misty I hope you like this chapter… I pulled out a little of my dark side ;)**

**This chapter begins in sunshine and ends in a very unexpected way! I hope you all enjoy it!**

In his short 25 years of life Edward had come to understand that he was good at predicting things.

He knew that his brother Emmett and his now wife Rosalie were going to get married from the moment they started dating.

He had predicted the rise to fame that Lady GaGa had come to.

He knew that red was going to be the new blue, that Emeril Lagasse's stardom would fade, and that a soufflé would always rise if left alone.

He predicted the rise and fall of senators and movie stars and that his brother's baby would be another girl.

Edward was good at guessing things.

But he never ever in his life would have guessed that Jasper Whitlock was gay.

Jasper, who dressed like a homeless man, smelled like beer and was as shy as a virgin in an adult toy store. He was a shoo in for the poster child of the "I Love Boobs" campaign.

Apparently though he didn't like them.

Jasper loved dick.

Holy fuck.

He stood there holding two DVDs clutching their plastic cases, his eyes wide and his mouth hung low. Jasper just stared at him with an unwavering gaze as if he was challenging him to do or say something. Which he didn't need to worry about because Edward wasn't sure if his vocal cords would ever connect to his brain again. Though that might have been a good thing. If they had in that moment Edward was certain that he would have shrieked something along the lines of "NO WAY!" and then would have jumped on him and ripped his pants off…

Yes shock and surprise might be the best way to go.

When he did find his voice again Edward stuttered out, "You think….you think Sean Patrick Flannery is…attractive."

"Yep."

"Attractive in a 'wow I want to kiss him' sort of way?"

"Yeah I guess…" Jasper looked away a tinge of pink on his checks. "Is that a problem?" His voice turned down a little, in a defensive tone.

"Oh! No! Not at all I'm just…" Edward lowered himself down next to him forcing him to meet his stair. He had to pull it together. This was monumental and as much as he was screaming for joy inside he had to just take a breath and not act like it was the most exciting and insane thing he had ever heard in his entire life!

No he needed to be cool calm and collected.

"I'm sorry it's just…you were the last person on earth I would have ever thought was gay!" he was trying to be sincere.

Jasper took a huge breath and shrugged his shoulders. " Well…I am so whatever." He just looked away and Edward knew that any further words would just back this whole situation up from 'we are making progress' to 'going nowhere'.

So he popped in the movie and sat across the room letting all the thoughts whirl around in his head as the opening Boondock Saints theme song played.

Through the corner of his gaze Edward observed Jasper as he stared stiffly at the screen. Well this was awkward. What the hell was he supposed to say? Why was Jasper telling him this? He certainly didn't have to (though Edward was forever grateful for the he knew). Was he trying to make a connection? Make him back off? No, wait that wouldn't make sense… He had to want Edward to know for a reason. Jasper wasn't the kind of person who threw out random trivial bits of information to people. He didn't seem like that type at all. No if anything Jasper seemed like the kind of guy who would give you the information he deemed necessary to the situation and leave it at that. No more and no less.

He was the definition of a minimalist.

But for some unknown reason he had divulged a fact that could have blown up in his face…to HIM? Why why why?

As if making a response to Edwards silent ponderings…Jasper suddenly rasped out.

" I have never told anyone that before."

He stared straight at the TV.

"I'm sorry, come again?" Edward learned forward a little.

" I said I never said that to anyone you know…about me likein' guys." His face got beat red and Edward had to hold in the chuckle at the cuteness of it.

"That you are gay? You have never told anyone else? Ever?"

He shook his head and looked Edward dead in the eyes.

"Never saw a reason to…weren't no one's business but mine."

"But I mean…why me then I guess?" Edward asked incredulously.

Jasper just turned and finally gave Edward a smile that made his entire once sad face light up. It was warm and sexy and oh so perfect. It made his lips look softer, his eyes deep blue ice gems gleamed in the light of his Christmas tree…he looked rough and sexy. Like a dirty angel… And when he spoke…

"Well…Edward why the hell wouldn't I?"

And just like that…that deep rumble. That sexy slur telling him to just accept the fact that he had deemed him worthy enough to tell this monumental thing to, produced one thing…

Instant Boner.

Much later…after Jasper had gone home laden with Tupperware's full of leftovers Edwards cell and a promise to come over for his weekly gay movie night (the answer was a very grumbled 'yeah sure'), Edward was lying in his bed. He had his blue tooth in with his nail buffing kit spread out on the bed. Nail grooming was a very relaxing thing…it was second nature enough now that he could use it to tame nervous energy and have amazing looking cuticles.

Soft jazz carols played from his iPod dock, the tunes relaxing him as he prepared to make a very important 3 way call.

Bella and Seth were his other halves. They had been together since high school, had gone from boyfriends to husbands, from jobs to careers, and had for the most part grown up together. This moment tonight was monumental. He was faced with this insanely strange and wonderful development.

After a few rings on both ends Edward connected the calls.

"Bella, Seth?"

"Hey babe what's up?" she was munching again.

"Edward, my darling how did it go?" Seth chimed in.

Edward sighed and felt the tingles in his stomach return. "Oh, Seth! It was magical!"

"Wait guys what was magical?" asked Bella, "I'm confused!"

Edward was about to speak up when Seth heaved a dramatic sigh.

"Bella! Edward has just has King Sexy Straight Beast in his home! Voluntarily!"

"You mean mister 'I have no social contact with the outside world'? Edward, what the hell? You don't know this guy!" She was super pissed.

He rolled his eyes, "Oh my God Bells…He's not a serial killer!"

"You don't know that! What if he was a psychotic homophobic murderer and he sliced your throat!"

"Have we been watching Law and Order again Bella?" Seth snickered.

"Shut it, Seth this is serious! Edward could have been killed!"

"Ok then Hormone Helga, if I end up shish kabob then make sure I get buried in my Dolce and Gabanna suit." Edward was laughing. Bella always had a way of freaking out over his care free attitude. "But seriously dear it was fine. In fact it was more than fine it was amazing."

"Yeah Bella, you should have seen some of the people I used to bring home…" Seth's voice sounded muffled…must be brushing his teeth. "Anyways! Edward what happened? Did you calm him down? Is he now a cool straighty that is going to let us look at his sexy bod?

"Ummmm no."

"Oh was he a douche bag? Cause if he was I could totally have Sam come over and talk some sense into him. I'm sure Jacob will too if…"

"Oh no!" He was doing this all wrong. " No it was nothing like that…He was so incredibly sweet and…Oh my God Seth Bella you are never in a million years going to believe this!"

And so he told them. He told them about his evening with this mysterious neighbor that was stealing his heart. And when he got to the part about Jasper revealing his sexuality Seth's gasping sigh was proof enough that he wasn't crazy for being shocked.

"And you are sure Edward?" Bella's voice was breathless with amazement… "This is just...wow."

"Tell me about it Bella!" Edward was up and pacing around his room, too excited to sit down. "I mean I was so sure he was straight! And really he has no reason to lie about this…at all!"

"Edward I am speechless…" He could just imagine Seth hand pressed over his chest in shock. "You have been given a rare and exciting opportunity… A sexy and from what you say ruggedly tortured man is waiting just down the hall from you and yet you did not invite him to stay! Edward I raised you better than that!"

"Seth…he just came out to me it's not like he wants my dick ok? He seems…I don't know you guys. He's so scared. Like he's so much bigger and stronger than me. He could beat me to a pulp but instead he treads around my kitchen like a timid bird. Almost as if he's scared of…well at first I thought it was of me but the more I watch him I think he's afraid that I will be frightened of_ him. _He never raises his voice or moves too quickly. Half the time he won't even look me in the eyes! So I hardly think he's ready for me to blow him. I'm still in shock over the fact that he even told me he was gay! Jasper is so not the type to let loose personal information…"

"Edward, Edward, Edward!" reprimanded Seth. " You are missing the big picture here! Isn't he Bella?"

"I would say so!" there was a distinct smile in her voice.

"My dear innocent and blind Edward. You are right on one thing. He didn't have to tell you that he's gay…That's the whole point! There was something about you that made him want you to know. He wanted you to understand that he sees the same things you do when he jerks off , feels the same rise of emotions when a hot piece of ass comes his way on the sidewalk. He wanted you to be in the shower later on or in bed thinking about him…knowing that you know just who and what he likes to fuck."

Sometimes it surprised Edward with just how deeply and frighteningly insightful Seth could be.

After they had all said there good nights Edward lay in his cool bed mulling over the turn of events. Jasper was going to be a tough nut to crack. Like a brazil nut. Tough and ugly and rough on the outside and nearly impossible to get through the brown shell. But after several tries and using the right tools the reward of the rich velvety flesh inside was well worth the trouble.

He was going to find out though. Something about his blonde friend was so intriguing, far beyond the pull of good looks. No there was something more, a deeper pull that made him want to give Jasper that smile and make him feel that happy as often as he could.

Jasper was a tasty Brazil nut.

And he was going to get through to him no matter what.

**4 days later…**

_He knew this ally. _

_It was the space between the lawyer's office and the cleaners that all the druggies met in._

_He had been down there many times looking for new customers for James to draw in. If you wanted a hit of the best crack, a shot of the finest heroin, or something exotic like LSD this was the place to come. Once you were hooked then you would follow him. He would sink his fangs in and you would become one of them._

_He didn't want to come now but he had a job to do. He never touched the stuff but he would do his duty. Get his status in the group. Make his mark. Be someone._

_It was dark but he knew this ally._

_This was his playground. This was where he made his dough, took care of those who dared disrespect him…their blood was still on some of the bricks. Like a hunter mounting his game over a fireplace. He thought it added some character to it._

_This was his ally._

_But tonight there wasn't Jimmy the cook or Sue the whore waiting for him. No there was a pretty little thing waiting at the end of the ally…facing the wall._

_He thought he knew who it was…he recognized that nice ass, the pretty red hair and way he moved on his toes, as if in his own world. Happy and care free of what was behind him. Beautiful in so many ways._

_But nothing beautiful was allowed in his ally._

_So with heavy steps Jasper moved behind him and warped a hand around that lovely pale neck. The clothes melted away and he shoved himself into that ass, feeling the rush of power and pleasure. Ignoring the struggling and the biting and the fighting. He was stronger and better. Everything in this ally was his and if he wanted to ruin the beauty he had wrapped in his arms then it was his to soil._

_When he was done he smiled in pure satisfaction. He was the best…the first and last, taking what he wanted when he wanted. Invincible. _

_This ally was Jaspers._

_And then Jasper realized the man in his arms was gasping for breath falling to the ground. _

_Jasper came to and saw the red hair as if fell to the filthy earth, and he froze in a soundless scream. _

_He lay cold and white against the blackness of the dirt, his skin bruised and bloodied with scratches. He was naked with blood and cum running down his legs body twisted at a strange angle._

_But it was the eyes that did him in. It was the eyes the green tear streaked lifeless dull eyes of the once beautiful victim that made his vocal cords work again. Horror. Abomination._

_Jasper screamed and screamed as Edward died in his ally._

Jasper awoke shrieking.

He flung himself out of his bed, sweeping the nearest thing off his bedside table. He grabbed his stomach and howled in fear and abhorrence, clawing at his hair his face, punching a wall throwing a chair.

What was wrong with him? He was sick, unhealthy a freak of nature to have ever dreamed such a thing.

Jasper sunk to the floor, sobbing clutching his side, as nausea swept through him.

He was a monster unclean and evil. He could never see Edward again. He would leave tonight break his parole before he ever laid a hand on him.

Jasper wanted to run and run far far away from this place, quickly before he hurt him.

There was a timid knock on the door.

He didn't answer…almost didn't hear it.

Until…

"Jasper?" Edwards concerned voice called to him. Jasper froze. " Are you alright? I heard screaming down the hall and…"

"Get away! Leave me al…" was all he could warn him before he chocked and threw up the six pack of beer he had drank before he passed out earlier.

Exhausted and mumbling to himself Jasper fell into his own filth sinking into the welcoming darkness.

**Oh my! Well I hope I didn't scare anyone away with this ending! But as fun and loving as Edward is we have to understand old Jasper and his life before he was realized from prison. It will make the happy ending all the more special ;-) Please let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO EVERYONE! Much thanks to you all for your reviews and a special love goes out to Misty Hazes fans that came here because of her! Thank you for giving me a chance!**

**You all are amazing readers and I enjoy every bit of your reviews!**

**Ok so this one is a little more dramatic…we are now starting to delve into the nitty gritty of Jaspers past…Edwards a little more serious in this one but don't worry! He'll be very every bit as sassy in the next chapter which is going to contain some serious Seth action…LOL Just saying!**

**So like 3880538490230498402834% of my will to keep writing comes from Misty Haze my awesome and amazing friend! Couldn't do it without you girl! Hope you love it!**

**As always reviews are love!**

**Enjoy!**

It wasn't that he was lying awake…but rather Edward was in the weird stage between consciousness and sleep that gave you peace when silence reigned and scared the shit out of you when the slightest noise was made.

The screech of an owl, the squeal of a car, the rumble of an overhead jet all would startle him out of the twilight of dreamland, with his heart racing and eyes frantic to find the noise… Even though he was a light sleeper and it was hard to get into a rem cycle, he had learned to ignore the now familiar noises that went on near his home. Edward was used to most of the disturbances around the apartment complex now which was most likely why the sound of Jaspers screams had not only made him jump up out of bed, but also shaved a few years off his life.

It didn't take him long to recognize that voice in pain.

Heart pounding and brain going into 'fight' mode he did what only seemed logical at the time. Throwing on his uggs he raced out the door and down the call to Jaspers shabby door. He heard the crashing around; the screaming…it was frightening. Jasper his sweet quiet Jasper was making noises he'd only ever heard in horror movies…It was as if something or someone was hurting him.

His brother Emmett had always talked about how when people he got calls for were in danger or their loved ones were about to be hurt, that they simply reacted in ways that later they had no idea how they were able to recall enough common sense to do the thing that needed to be done. That was the only way Edward could explain flying back to his apartment and returning with a credit card.

He had learned as a teenager who had better things to do than to be home at curfew, how to open a door using a credit card to get himself back into the quiet locked house. Now he had also locked himself out of his home more times than he could count so maneuvering the old locks was second nature to him now.

A few twists and a sharp full sent the latch clicking and the door creaking open.

Edward bustled through peering through the dim overhead light of the hallway into Jaspers abode.

"Jasper?" he called out his eyes adjusting to the dark interior. No answer.

Heart pounding Edward felt around for the switch near the door, knowing full well that if he tripped and fell that he would be no good to anyone. Fingers brushing over the knob in the wall he flicked it upwards and light flooded the foyer…

Though all the units in the complex were the same in makeup when he walked into the room it was as if the apartment belonged in some other side of town where flowers weren't planted in the summer and nothing could ever be sunny or beautiful. The place was the alter ego of his home. For a moment Edward could only stare in shock at the dull brown and grey walls, the sticky floor that sucked on his bare feet, the retched smell of filth and soured objects. Beer cans littered the floor, and newspapers piled in white heaps carpeted the floor surrounding a lone TV propped up on a crate. An arm chair, its stuffing falling out of the sides, facing the screen was all that gave the indication that a somewhat civilized human being resided there. But that was it. The whole room was void of anything that might have showed that this was Jaspers home. There were no pictures of family and friends, nothing soft or homey.

It was a dark dank space that gave Edward pause in the center of the room. He shivered, the feelings of loneliness and despair were what he felt painted these walls, sadness decorating the room and the smell of fear swirled around him. He rubbed his hands down his arms, willing himself to go further into the blackness.

This was to find Jasper. Jasper was hurt and in trouble.

Edward crept toward the room he knew was the bedroom, stopping when he saw the trail of wreckage in the hall. Two chairs lay broken in his path. But up ahead….

He could see an outline of something lying on the floor…

The light switch refused to work at first and he flicked it a few times before the dull pale light illuminated the tiny hallway.

Beyond the broken furniture, lying on the floor in a boneless heap was Jasper.

Without even thinking Edward rushed over to him, calling his name.

But the poor man, lying in a pool of vomit was turning restlessly on his side mumbling incoherently.

Edwards's stomach churned at the putrid smell and his heart thudded in his chest as he knelt on the floor next to him, watching as Jasper rolled his head around on his side, his hands clawing at the disgusting floor.

"Jasper?" Edward whispered softly hoping not to startle him but his voice made him cringe and he gasped in his daze, thrashing back and forth.

"No…no p-please don't die….I wouldn't I-I…." he pleaded with the phantoms in his nightmare, making Edward overcome his sickness to the smell of puke surrounding him. Carefully he knelt down reaching out to pull the long sweat soaked matter hair out of his eyes.

The moment his fingers brushed Jaspers skin, a large hand swept out and gripped his wrist in a white knuckle vice. Edward looked down in fear, but Jaspers eyes remained screwed shut his whole body trembling lips parted in a silent plea.

He was scared.

Big quiet Jasper was frightened, hurting and possibly sick.

So he did the only thing he knew how to do to calm someone down, the same thing his mother had always done for him when he was little and had a bad dream. Touch was so important to humans that just the simple presence of a kind hand could make a person feel better. That was always her motto.

"Hey," Edward cooed, " It's just me…Edward its ok. You're alright no one is going to hurt you."

It took a second of Jasper whimpering softly and him speaking to him as if he were a wild animal in pain, to get the grip to loosen (but never release) on his wrist, enough for him to reach down and tenderly stroke his hot cheek.

Jasper shivered and moaned at the touch, curling his head into Edwards cool palm like a kitten seeking attention.

And Edwards's heart broke.

If he didn't feel for this man before the sight of his little hand bringing relief to this wild creature was more than enough to feel his heart flood with concern and compassion for him. Ignoring the trail of saliva and bile leaking out of the corner of his mouth, Edward stroked the other side of Jaspers face, smoothing the curls back and gently assuring him that all would be ok. That Jasper would be ok because HE was here now and he wouldn't let anything harm him. That he wasn't going anywhere.

At an early age Jasper had learned to use his five senses to do more than see a smile, smell a rose, hear a bird sing, taste a candy bar and touch a soft bed. In fact his primal senses had been honed beyond their typical uses. Sight was used to detect a dark shadow as friend or foe, and when he was little he could always smell when daddy was too drunk to walk past for fear of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Listening to the sound of bullets at night made him aware of the worst places of violence. He knew when someone messed with his food in prison simply by the taste and it was easy to gage a man's strength when his fist connected with your jaw…

Each sense knew pain and deceit but they had served him well. After he was off the streets they were an even greater asset to his survival in prison and to this day he always woke up on high alert…stress kicking in.

But when Jasper was roused from sleep this time…instead of the rough sheets bunching around him he felt a soft material caressing his skin. His mouth wasn't stale and he could hear the soft shuffling noises of paper being flipped over in a book. The smells that greeted him were subtle…clean with a touch of cologne and cinnamon.

He knew that smell. It had been with him…haunting his memory for 4 nights after his trip to Edwards's house. Edward so distinctly smelled like cologne and cinnamon that when he had been walking past a bakery the next day his head had whipped around to see if the red haired beauty was in his path. Or when the man at the register at the grocery store, when he turned to get his change wafted the masculine smell of some kind of fragrance towards him, and it gave him goose bumps.

It still did.

As slowly he realized that if he opened his eyes that Edward would most likely be there Jasper felt shame wash over him as he thought of exactly what he had looked like when his neighbor had seen him…

The pain of the dream was still fresh and his stomach flooded with acid at the memory. He wasn't sure what hurt more: That he had lived parts of that dream or that Edward was sitting next to him at this moment. The knowledge that as horrible as that dream had been it wasn't just a dream...oh sure he would never have raped anyone but death clung to his hands no matter how much he washed them. That place in his dream had been very real to him for many years. What had been different was Edward.

How could he face him?

The knowing fear tore at his stomach that what if…what if he couldn't change? What if he lost his temper one day…hurt this man and again became the monster he had grown up as for so many years.

The gut wrenching fear made him groan and twist involuntarily opening his eyes.

He gasped softly at the sight of Edward sitting in a chair next to his bed.

The blue sweater gave his pale skin the appearance of porcelain, and his soft voice hummed as he flipped through a GQ magazine.

So beautiful.

But just like anything lovely Jasper knew all too well how easily beauty could be snubbed out.

Dare he even risk it?

Edwards green eyes flicked upwards saw that he was awake.

"Well hello there!" he smiled gently at him and moved closer, "How do you feel?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" He meant for his voice to sound mean and intimidating but either was too raspy for Edward just didn't care, because he waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Well you were sick…I couldn't just leave you!"

"Ya' fucking should have…" grumbled Jasper.

"Pish posh! You were lying on the floor puke every…"  
"Yeah I know!" he rasped, "And you shoulda fucking left me there!"

"But I thought…"

"Don't think next time! Just leave me alone!" He turned and refused to look at Edward, frustration and anger at himself boiling over into his actions.

Now Edwards face started to frown, his eyes filled with confusion and hurt.

"I..I'm sorry Jasper…did you not want me to come?" There was a genuine wounded touch to his voice and Jasper closed his eyes in pain. This isn't right…he was making Edward suffer for his own insecurities. He was only trying to help and Jasper was being a grade A ass…

"I'm so sorry, I'll just go…ummm call me if you need anything I guess?"

Edward moved to get up but he shot his hand out toward him, sitting up in the bed.

"No…wait Edward…I'm sorry…Look I didn't mean to…" he rubbed his hands over his face, "Don't go…I'm sorry…I just that I don't like it when people mess with my space…"

Edward paused and waved his hand in front of him.

"Hey, its ok I get it I mean… it was kind of nosey for me to just barge in here…"

That reminded him.  
"Yeah by the way how did you even get inside?" He remembered at least locking his door.

That comment brought a little smile to Edwards face and he stopped trying to move away for a second.

"Oh well if it's one thing I know how to do its how to swipe a credit card!"

At that he gave a bark of laughter imagining little innocent Edward knowing the oldest thug trick in the book.

"You would know how to open one them doors with a damn credit card…" The smile must have encouraged him to not leave because he moved closer to Jaspers bedside tentatively sitting down again in his chair.

They were silent for a few second, a little awkwardness setting in after all that had gone on. What was he supposed to say to him? On one hand Jasper wanted nothing more than for Edward to run back to his home, lock his doors and never set foot into his world ever again. It would be safe for him there…

But then there was this burning need to have him by his side. Like a man starved of food for too long he wanted to feast on the richest meal placed just within his grasp…But it would be like stealing, for if he did take a bite it would be without honesty at just who and what he was. It was selfish to want Edward.

But he had been starving for so long and over the past 2 weeks he had been allowed to smell the food nibble the edges and it had not calmed the need to eat but merely been a tease of the real banquet that awaited him.

For his entire life he had eaten Steakums and now he had the chance to taste a Prime Rib.

He didn't deserve it…and it probably wouldn't last but at least for now… if he asked maybe Edward would allow him to bask in his presence just for a moment. Just to give him enough to take back to the dark long years that awaited him. He would be gone before any damage was done.

But he had to be sure…he had to ask and make sure that if Edward wanted his friendship it would come with a lot more than a drunken sick night.

"Last night," Jasper began quietly his head down, "Ya' saw me…how I am. Ya' seen where I live and ya' know…what I am for the most part. I ain't never pretended to be anythin' but me and…I don't like it sometimes but you are…you're a good man to come and walkin my dirty shit hole and pick a practile stranger off the ground."

He chanced a glance at Edward and saw that he was listening intently, his pretty pink lips in a hard line.

"But…I like you Edward…I don't know a lot about ya but you showed me more kindness than…well I ain't had a nice face like yours to smile at me afore'. So I jest wanna say thanks for…carein' enough to come and help me…it means a lot to someone like me. If there is ever anythin I can do for ya'….Let me know."

Edwards green eyes looked glossy and he nodded his head and whispered, "Oh, Jasper…All I really want to be is your friend."

Now that really mystified him.

"Why the hell would you want that? I ain't got nothin' to give you back?"

"But that's not what friendship is about! You are a very nice person and….I'll be somewhat honest here… I am kind of intrigued by you Jasper."

At that Jasper felt warmth return to his chest. It pleased him that Edward thought he was interesting. He smiled and Edwards face broke out into his pretty lop sided grin that made him realize that his smile for some reason made Edwards face look like an angels.

He wanted him to smile like that always.

When he got up to use the bathroom later, Jasper noticed that his entire apartment had been cleaned and washed, the floors scrubbed and the garbage thrown away. When he asked Edward about it he just grinned and said that he had whistled and all of the forest creatures had come and helped him.

Leave it to Edward to be a living Snow White.

Later his neighbor fed him some homemade chicken soup which was the best fucking soup he had ever tasted while he sat and chatted about his Christmas shopping and such. Edwards's voice was so high and soft that it soon lulled him into twilight slumber…peaceful and serene.

Edward quietly gathered his things and looked down at the sleeping man. In dream land he looked so unlike the person who had been awake just a few hours ago.

His eyes weren't scrunched together and his lips were full and parted with the release of breath. The now clean golden hair that he had so painstakingly wiped free of bile then brush framed his pillow in a golden halo.

Definitely a dirty angel.

But his face was really the only thing left untouched Edward later uncovered. As he had washed away the vomit he of course just_ had _to take off Jaspers shirt...

At first all he could see was the chiseled body lying on the bed, his chest beautifully toned. Jasper's body was tight and steely not overly muscled but more ripped. Like a jungle cat with a long lean physique that was made for skill and speed as well as strength.

But on closer examination Edward soon noticed the myriad of raised lines that spider webbed along his body. Thin and thick scars decorated the beautiful muscles marring their perfection and making him cringe at the thought of just how Jasper had gotten such wounds to begin with.

If it was one thing he had learned for certain these past few days is that Jasper was a lot more complex than just a slightly anti-social straight guy.

There was something that had hurt him to the point where it was as visible as the scars on his chest.

And here he was stuck in the middle of it asking himself if this was even worth what was to come…

This was something that was seeming to grow into a very big issue and Edward just knew that the more he stayed the more he would find out…and the more he might just fall for the man sleeping on the freshly cleaned blankets.

But was it completely insane to say that even though Jasper appeared to have more baggage than a gay man going to fashion week in New York that he still wanted to stay? That he wanted to know Jasper and give him more smiles and food and be the one who he would finally feel ok with touching? Even if no romance could ever be there was this strange desire that Edward was feeling to take away the pain and replace it with love.

So now he stood in the bleak but now clean bedroom watching his neighbor and now perhaps friend and object of his affections slip away into the safety of dream land.

Edward watched his chest rise and fall the sentiment of the situation over whelming him. He had a feeling that Jasper did not fall to sleep easily with others there.

He wanted the moment to be special…to take away the pain of previous sleeps and replace it with something beautiful.

And so before he left and without even thinking of the consequences…quietly Edward leaned down and brushed his lips softly, gingerly against the stubble of Jaspers cheek…

This time in his dreams…Jasper felt and angel kiss him...

**To be continued….**

**Reviews make the sunrise and sprinkle it with dew!**

**Much love to you all!**

**Maria/Philomina**


	8. Chapter 8

**As Always much thanks to all of your kind comments and suggestions. I am always so humbled by the responses. **

**This chapter was much faster than the other and probably not as long but its short sweet and leaves you wanting more I hope.**

**Miss Misty Haze who is quickly becoming the most awesome person I know helped me so much with this! So this chapter is partially for her! Cause she rocks and only we can understand each others dirty minds **

**This chapter is also for Christian one of my good friends who is much the inspiration for Seth and who works at Starbucks. Drinking his frappichinos there is very much the reason for the setting of this first part! Love you boo boo!**

**Anyways I hope you all enjoy it! Love you all!**

Edward's de calf chocolate chip Frappuccino was a truer form of heaven if he ever tasted one. The perfect blend of chocolate and oodles of caramel, dripping from the sides of the cup, the coffee soaking into his skin making him giddy with joy at the jolt that was to come and whipped cream coating his tongue in a way that only a certain other sweet white substance could.

He blushed but couldn't help it.

Starbucks was, in way of fact, a life giving and pleasure receiving realm of divine comfort in this otherwise sucky world.

Especially at Christmas time.

It was an early afternoon on Wednesday and Edward was sitting in the 11th Avenue Starbucks in his plum colored express V neck cashmere sweater and gray tweed pants, matching the décor beautifully. He tapped his fingers against the table staring with glowing eyes at the pretty decorations hanging from the ceiling and adorning the roaring fire place. There weren't a lot of people in here at this time of day…maybe 5 others all lost in their own conversations leaving him to ponder the way his life had been the past week.

Jasper had redefined his world since their first meeting in the beginning of December. The quiet man who lived down the hall who had started out as a mere curiosity few weeks earlier had now swept into his world which pervaded much of his time. Since the freak accident a week ago Jasper had been an almost constant quiet presence in his day now. Though during the day while Edward was cooking up a storm for his holiday food orders, he would always sneak to the peep hole in his door and watch as Jasper would exit at around 11 every day. Every time he left though, he would always return later around 6 and softly pad down to his apartment asking in his shy southern accent if he could 'maybe stay and just hang' while Edward made his dinner.

There was such a defeated sad look on his face that even if he hadn't wanted him there with every fiber of his being Edward couldn't have turned him away. So instead, he was more than happy to sit Jasper down at his wooden butcher block table while he cooked and packaged his meals for his clients.

They talked now…really talked. Well…ok, so Edward did most of the talking but Jasper would chime in a lot more now, offering nuggets of information about himself that Edward stored away as precious parts of this man who since his outburst in his sickbed had been as quiet and docile as a lamb.

It was as if he was afraid to raise his voice or make any sudden movements for fear that he might scare Edward away. He thought this was very funny at times since Edward usually was the one holding the butcher knife waving it around in true Italian hand talking fashion.

But things had changed since then and now there was this quiet (well not so quiet on his part) friendship that he looked forward to every night, growing and glowing with promise of perhaps something more.

If only that which they had ignored for so long would no longer be just that.

But it sadly was and the mystery of Jaspers past that continued to haunt their conversations. Though Edward believed that his neighbor was as honest with him as he had ever been in his life, he was also positive that the man's life was still a huge void. As far as Edward new he had grown up in Texas and had moved here 2 months ago. He had no past, just a bleak present that gave a new meaning to the word 'man of mystery'.

Edward wasn't starry eyed enough anymore to believe that anyone with a past was as dark and sexy as….ok maybe he did think it was completely sexy but still!

This contradiction called for major intervention.

He needed advice from in the way only another out and seasoned gay man could give.

He needed Seth Avery Clearwater.

Coming back to reality as he took a sip of his drink Edward heard the bell on the door chimed and a wave of snowy cold rushed in whirling with it the fabulousness that was Seth.

How could Edward truly ever describe Seth? The boy he had known in high school and had grown up with in the good times and bad. Through circle jerks and the first forays into porn, from long nights of clubbing to hangover food in the morning. From bad boyfriends and good ones, to the end of innocence they had been together.

But that was only one side of Seth.

If Edward had to psychically describe Seth in one way it would be that he was the kind of man who wore his sun glasses at night to the bar because they were 'Coach sun glasses damn it!' and 'beauty knows neither time nor occasion and morning and night do not exist when it comes to the mother of all brands'…

He was the best dresser Edward had ever known. Every hair was always in place, his shirts all pressed, and his pants impeccably molded to show off his bubble butt to perfection. He wore bright colors that complemented his beautiful chocolate toned skin and made his brown eyes like twin coco truffles gleaming out with spark and vitality.

Seth was a regional manager of a slew of Express clothing stores and it showed in every inch of his demeanor. He may have been 25 but he was as witty and shrewd as any 50 year old white collar administrator. He ruled the stores with the iron fistful of flowers that only a gay man could do…he had 90% of the employees backing him at all times and the other ten percent were either too stupid to get behind him or were jealous of his rise to young success.

The cell phone his ear was currently glued to was Seth's link to the stores he governed and if he was taking a call from a store that would have explained the exasperated look on his face and the roll of his eyes.

"For God's sake, Sarah!" he exclaimed and Edward chuckled watching as his friend rolled his eyes throwing up his free arm in the air. "It's not rocket science! Orange is never going to be the new pink and you know it so don't keep bugging me about this 'idea' of putting those hideous feathered cami's with the lime green skirts again...no, I don't care if that's what the company wants they are idiots and you know it! …Ok, then call me when it's done and then well discuss the purple tights….chow!"

Seth clicked off his iPhone and smiled apologetically at Edward.

"Sarah again?" said Edward knowingly.

"Who else would want to put orange and green together in a way that makes a grandma couch from the 1970's look fashionable?" Seth eased himself out of his gray pea coat revealing a soft pink button down with a dark fuchsia and plum tie. "I swear she has never picked up an issue of Cosmo in her life! I have to teach her everything!"

" Now Seth dear, you know that we as gay men were put on this earth to do many great things…but our greatest mission is to teach the poor uneducated masses that difference between a Versace bag and a Guess purse."

His friend rolled his eyes, "If I could get that far with her I would run down the street in my undies…I hired her because she had retail experience but never did I think that working at Wal-Mart for 5 years could do such damage to a girl's sense of fashion!" He looked up at the counter and the girl behind gave him a wave and a nod. Everyone here knew that on Wednesdays Seth Clearwater got a Venti white chocolate mocha with 2% milk and extra whipped cream.

Seth looked back at Edward and folded his hands in front of him.

"So where have you been these past few days? Christmas shopping getting the best of you?"

Edward smiled and took a sip of his drink. "Nope…"

"Have your food orders been hectic?"

"A little but I have most of it completed and it's all ready to be delivered at the end of the week."

Seth sighed in exasperation and leaned back, "Edward! What are you…" he stopped and blinked then his eyes narrowed into knowing crinkles, "It's that neighbor of yours isn't it?"

Despite the seriousness of what had been going on since they last spoke Edward couldn't help but feel the butterflies flutter in his stomach at the thought of Jasper, and he giggled nodding.

Seth bounced up in excitement exclaiming, "Oh my god! You naughty boy! What have you been up to?"

"I have not been naughty!" cried Edward laughing.

"Well you have been doing something! I recognize that twitter pated look on your face like I can spot a fake Coach wallet! You tell me right now!"

"Well there really isn't much to tell right now…"  
"Oh, there is plenty to tell you just don't know how to say it! So let me start! Has he made a move yet?"

"For Moses sake Seth! We've known each other for hardly 2 weeks now!" said Edward.

"As if that matters!" He stopped as the waitress dropped off his mocha.

Before Seth could say more Edward spoke.

"It's not that nothing has happened because a lot has happened but…it's kind of messy."

Seth looked at him thoughtfully then and asked, "How messy?"

He smirked a little, "Sarah's fashion sense comes in at a close second in the messy department."

As they sat he told his friend exactly what had been going on…from the nice dinner and the confession, the late night terror and now the friendship and the feelings he was having about this man that had been starting to take ahold of his life. All the while Seth listened intently, occasionally reaching over and squeezing Edwards hand when he got emotional talking about the scars on Jaspers body, and the lonely haunted look in his blue eyes. It was nice to finally have someone to confide in. Someone who might understand.

"And that's where I'm at now. I like him…I like him a lot! He's so sweet and quiet and gentle Seth, like this big bad guy who is really a sweet heart but has no idea how to even go about bringing it out to the surface. He tells me things now about himself but I have a feeling that Jasper has something he always wants to tell me but he just…can't…or won't."

"Do you think…he's dangerous? Or that this thing might be something bad?"

Edward ran a hand through his hair sighing, "He would never hurt me…of that much I know. He always is so careful and sad…Seth, he's just so sad. As for the withheld information…That I am also certain that it is something bad…something horrible happened to him. But I have no idea what or even how to help him? Do I even want to? I mean this is something huge, something I am not even sure I want to get that involved with. But the thing that is scaring me isn't that it's something so awful that I'd run…it's the fact that right now with all these signs pointing to the fact that Jasper has more baggage than you on a 1 week vacation…is that I don't want to run. I want to stay and help him…fight to bring that smile on his face and give him happiness…but that's wrong…isn't it? Or maybe not wrong but…certainly not healthy for me right?

They were silent for a moment. Edward thought that he had asked a rhetorical question that Seth wouldn't have any answer to…but after a moment his friend spoke up in his unusually wise way.

"When Sam and I had been dating for a year, things had been going so well. You remember, right? We were so happy we did everything together and each day was better than the last. We hardly ever fought…accept about one thing. His family. I have never told you this but I have only ever been on the reservation once to meet Sam's parents and brothers and sisters.

Taking a long sip of his coffee, Seth smiled a little.

"I was so young at the time…21, I think? Anyways, I always tried to be understanding of how he didn't want me to meet his family. I told myself that it was his prerogative and that when he was ready he would take me. But after a long time…being still sort of immature doubt about whether or not he was ashamed of me and our relationship started to seed in my heart. After all, my parents had met him…and Leah too. He knew all of my friends and I couldn't wrap my mind around the answer he would give me every time I asked about taking a trip to La Push. He would say, 'It's not worth the trouble, Seth' and leave it at that. But eventually one day I had pushed enough that he had grudgingly agreed to take me down there."

At this Seth's usually cheerful eyes saddened and he looked far away for a moment.

"I never knew what poor was until I drove onto that reservation. Even though I am also Quileute, my grandma and grandpa left La Push long ago, and my parents never came back. There I was standing in my Express polo with my Calvin Cline jeans and my D&G bag and Seth pulled up to the saddest house I had ever seen, a house that the paint was peeling off and the door was barely hinged on. Everything in the world around me was brown and black and ugly… even the trees looked less green there. I remember the neighbors watching us as we walked to the door, Sam's hand clutching my shoulder and his eyes tight as we walked up the porch stairs. But if I thought that it would get better inside away from the hallow stares of the people living around us, and the bleak surroundings I was so wrong, Edward. Sam's family was…how can I put this nicely…They were hesitant, or maybe scared. But for whatever reason they all looked at me as if I was some kind of alien being…not for being gay but for even giving their son the time of day. And I know this because Sam's mother asked me over dinner what the hell I even saw in Sam. Why would I even be here for a boy born into a trash family in a trash home? Sam's face was so white he looked like he saw a ghost. Of course, I told her that it didn't matter and that I loved him no matter what but everyone at that dinner table including my boyfriend hardly looked convinced. She told me good luck but her son was just as worthless as the rest of them and that he belonged back here with his own kind…I reached over to take Sam's hand but he shook me off. That stung more than anything.

When we were leaving and we walked outside, his mother and father waiting on the porch watching us leave, Sam halted for a moment and grabbed me by the shoulders but he wouldn't meet my eyes…sort of how you described Jasper when he talks to you. And he said, 'Seth, she's…right you know. I don't belong with you…' In that moment I understood why he had been so hesitant and how he could bear to look at me…he was ashamed but it wasn't of me."

Now Seth's smiled returned, " So looking around at all of the whispering neighbors, his mom and dad watching us with disbelief I did the only thing I could do…I gave him the biggest most showy kiss I had ever given up to that point. I let all those people know that he was mine and I was his and even if we came from different planets that we still could fit together like chocolate and milk. No shame and no hesitation on that level baby!"

Edward was grinning like an idiot at the story and his heart filled with hope and joy at the tale of his two very good friends overcoming the odds.

"So you think that he's…just ashamed? That it has nothing to do with…"  
"I'm positive Edward that it has very little to do with you and a lot to do with him… we all have secrets but sometimes others are worse than ours. Give him some time and he'll tell you. But time is the key, and I think if you take it slow you'll be just fine…we shall see!" he giggled and licked the whipped cream off his straw.

Wanting to lighten the mood Edward had to interject a little humor.

"So what happened afterwards?" he asked though he suspected the answer.

Seth looked mock offended and put a hand over his heart. "Edward Cullen! A gentleman does not have roadside makeup sex and tell! Where is your propriety and virtue! I would never go into detail about how Sam just couldn't wait till we got home to fuck me senseless so he had to pull over and have his wicked way with me on right there on the highway!"

Edwards's sides hurt, he laughed so hard.

"Honestly Edward! You are just so eager and horny sometimes!"

The phone ringing was always a good sign as far as Jasper was concerned. It meant that maybe an employer had read his resume and had simply over looked his criminal record and wanted to interview him immediately.

It was a quiet Wednesday and he had been sitting with the 'want ads' in front of him waiting for Edward to return.

Jasper truly did not want to examine to closely how this whole relationship was turning out to be something he was quickly becoming obsessed with.

But he couldn't help it.

Everything now was going a little better and he wanted to keep it that way. He felt better, limited his drinking to once a day and was actually trying to keep his home in the order that Edward had put it into. And he was learning things about himself too. As Edward was answering questions about his own intrests and likes he also was coaxing out things about himself that he had never known. Like that his favorite season was fall, that he loved bluegrass music in particular a remembered band called The Hot Club of Cow Town. He found out he loved the cinnamon smell that came from the candles Edward burned and that the beautiful church bells from down the road gave him chills. And his favorite color was that of the ever present green eyes watching him learn all about himself. Jasper felt like a glass jar being filled with things little by little, becoming fuller and fuller with each passing day.

The only thing he really wanted right now though was a job offer.

So when the phone rang he raced to answer it, anticipation clenching his stomach as he unhooked the receiver and spoke into it.

"Hello?"

"Well hey there Jasper. Good ta hear my favorite soldier's voice."

He froze.

That voice…that evil sneaky soft voice that had whispered to him from the shadows for years now. That voice that had given him nothing but pain since he was 12 years old. That voice that told him to beat and maim and sell and kill…

That voice that belonged to the Leader of the gang known as the Texas Suckers.

A gang, in which he had happily been involved with, had pledged his life to.

"James?" Jasper hissed.

"That's right ya crazy bastard…I have a job for ya to do…if you're interested."

Not the job offer he was hoping for.

**To be continued MWHAHAHAHAHAH! LOL**

**Xoxo Maria/Philomina**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Long time no see! Talk….Write…. -_- Life has an unfortunate way of getting in the way of even my most inspirational moments and I am still reeling from the way school has obliterated my life and soul at this time. I am just…it's not been pretty! So I have to apologize 1) for those who I did not get to answer in reviews. I am so so so so so sorry! I PROMISE I will get to you all this time around and even answer the old ones! Your reviews mean so much to me and I couldn't do this without the love and support! 2) This is so not the best work I've done but it had to be written as a precursor… though when I stepped back I realized it needed a little something…special. This cute little outtake at the end is a part I hope you all enjoy!**

**Anyways I owe a huge debt of love and gratitude to Misty Haze for editing my mess and also putting up with my texts and crazy wacko talk about all sorts of odd ball things! You are the best girl! 3**

**But anyways happy reading all!**

In all the movies Jasper had watched growing up there was usually some metaphorical crossroad that the main character came to. A questioning moment of right or wrong where they stood at the precipice of a decision that could lead them to glory or a deadly ending all by the simple scale of choice.

He was familiar with this way of choosing. Even in his darkest hour of crime, in the bowels of a cold prison where his soul seemed to sink into the stone walls, he knew of that defining moment of right and wrong.

He didn't always choose the right path…that was obvious…His life leading up to now had been a series of wrong roads and becoming more lost than any traveler should ever be...it was only recently that he had come to have a little bright beacon of light invade his darkness.

Most of the time, Jasper's crossroads had been simply in the conscious…but now they had literally taken on a physical form.

As it were, he now stood on the sidewalk at the end of a three way intersection. To his right was the way back home…his lighthouse, his Edward was calling him. To the left though lay a path that he had walked many times before since he had been young. At the end of that street in the alley behind Jenson's Corner Mart and the Shoe Warehouse was James. James who he was, sad to say that up until Edward had been the only person who he could ever really say he knew in life. Being James's right hand man since he was 15 had led to him completely understanding the man who had swooped in and taken over his life.

The thing the prosecutor could not understand when he had been accused was how Jasper, who would be facing 7 years, would not even accept the plea bargain from the DA. If he had turned state's evidence and had told tales and named names…if he had fucking ratted on the man who had given his life meaning, who shown him how to put shoes on his feet and food in his stomach no matter the price, then what kind of person would that have made him?

A traitor.

The worst offence a member of the Texas Suckers could have ever committed was to turn to _Them _and give away your comrades your buddies…your fucking leader to _Those_ people. James had always been so careful in his teachings about conduct for his soldiers. He told the 30 members that they could trust no one but each other. The outsiders would take away their turf, their money and that the social order that they had come to create in Beeville Texas would be lost. Besides James had always assured them that the family would always be there for them if they did get caught. Always they would have a place to come and belong.

Such sweet words to a kid who had only ever wanted all that and more. Promises like the ones that came out of James mouth had been the reason he had shorn his blonde hair, and assumed the military crew cut, why he carried at least 2 guns and a knife on him at age 15, why he had fought to become the best of the best in James gang, and became his Major who handled everything from drug deals to discipline amongst the soldiers.

For the sake of a soul, he had given up one.

It was this promise that made him keep his mouth shut on that court stand and take the complete heat for the drug deals and the unsolved disappearances. He didn't care! Here Jasper was taking a hit for the team, becoming a martyr amongst the Suckers, and this alone would grant him everything that he had always wanted. He would have something…be somebody.

But oh how that idea had changed and how empty the promise became when Jasper pulled on that orange jumper and heard the iron door slam.

He had been hungry before, without a roof over his head, his feet bruised and bleeding because he had grown out of the only pair of shoes he had. Jasper had stolen, lied and cheated, had stowed a revolver in his waistband itching to heat and smoke as a dead man walked toward him. He had been guilty with blood on his hands.

But nothing…nothing could have equaled the long nights in the cell. The humiliation that nakedness could bring, the cries of the innocent, the spirits broken, the bleak smell of despair and the empty eyes that seemed to follow him no matter where he went. He became nobody.

That was what could await him down that right turn. If he got away with it again…he could be fed, he could have something that was familiar and comforting in its purpose.

Crime, once tried on, was such an easy glove to slip into.

Jasper felt the pull, he could feel himself turning towards the right…he could see the 2 buildings…he was steps away from survival.

After all…what did he have to lose? He was older this time…smarter, stronger…he wouldn't get caught this time…

Indeed what was there to lose?

A step.

The scrap of his boots against the sidewalk.

His hair wiped to the side. His face became solid, his shoulders squared. His heart beat was loud. His mouth was dry.

He had everything to gain and nothing to lose, right?

Right?

"Jasper!"

The angel called.

To his left.

Across the street his name was being called. Whipping his head around Jasper turned to look in the opposite direction he was headed.

There through the people and the cars…at the other end of the busy road stood a red haired figure in a grey coat, arms over flowing with packages the ever present warm smile creasing his lips waited at him shaking side to side and up and down in excitement.

"Jasper! Wait up!" Edward called to him jay walking through the crosswalk.

All thoughts of the other way flew out of his mind.

The right was forgotten and evil and memories ceased to exist for that moment.

Because Edward had spoken his name, had called out for him.

Because Edwards's warmth clothed him, his laughter fed him, and if he could make him smile was more power than anything he could have gotten from James.

Simply he turned because Edward had said his name.

He was beside him now his face all joy the cool Christmas air making his cheeks rosy, snowflakes sticking to his floppy bangs. The gray pea coat and the jaunty red scarf made his eyes look like grass during the springtime. Up close Jasper could see he was carrying bags of wrapping paper and ribbons 2 in each hand. He was the picture of holiday perfect.

"Fancy seeing you out and about!" They moved to the side of a building and Edward put the bags down, "What brings you out here?"

A ball of sick guilt slammed into his stomach and he turned his eyes to the side trying to not let the emotions run across his face. Close….he had come so close to giving in. If Edward hadn't come at that exact second…he wouldn't be shooting the breeze with him now. He would be…with James…

"N-Nothin'." He stammered trying to control his voice, " Just walkin' around I guess."

" Ohhh well it is sort of a meandering kind of afternoon," said Edward, " It's weird in a good way though to see you in the daylight!"

Now he laughed softly, "Well I needed ta work off a couple of pounds due ta your chicken last night… I still feel full!"

The green eyes sparkled, "That my dear Jasper is a complement that all cooks dream of! You were full and content and happy! And you entertained my conversation about the colors of the season… I'd say a walk would be in order."

Jasper felt that soft feeling settle the nerves in his stomach as he thought back to the night before. The whole night had been filled with Edward's sweet voice coaxing him into a seemingly silly conversation about colors and the seasons and how ones mood was lifted by the use of warm or cool tones.

It might have appeared dumb and meaningless drivel but it had been a path of conversation Jasper had craved all his life. Something meaningful without the pretense of seriousness.

"Ya made me think of blue in a way I hadn't before…I'd never thought of the colors like that." He nodded to Edwards bags, "What are ya doin' today?"

"Oh these?" he shook his burden, " My friend Bella wanted to have some of the wrapping paper I use so I'm dropping it off at her husband's work."

"Is it far?"

He shook his head, " No, just a few more blocks…hey what are you…?" Jasper had grabbed the bags and hefted them into his arms.

"Come on I'll help you."  
"You don't have to do that Jasper, I can carry it myself!" he huffed in the most indignantly adorable way, a slight curve on his lips and a blush on his cheeks.

"Edward, I'm from Texas… I may have been poor but manners are key in the south."

"Well, I always have pictured myself as a southern bell…" He giggled sweetly.

They began walking in the opposite direction…the problem before seeming to shrink behind Jasper…or so he thought.

"So you think I would be more Maloney in Gone with the Wind? Not Scarlet?"

"Nope yur Maloney fo sure. You ain't got the meanness in ya!" Jasper laughed a little as watched as Edward tasseled his hair and fussed around him as they walked. They had been arguing about whether or not Edward was a reincarnated southern lady or not. This had brought on the discussion of the epic Gone with the Wind and from there Edward had insisted that he was Vivian Lee as the crafty and beautiful Scarlet O'Hara.

Jasper begged to differ.

"Jasper, speaking as a gay man who has an inner bitch the likes of which you have never known, I can tell you right now that silly old Maloney is not my female southern counterpart at all! I am the fabulous Miss Scarlet and that's that!"

"There ain't nuthin wrong with Maloney! She was a purty southern lady who loved her man and loved herself…that's a lot like how I think you are." The last part was said so quietly Jasper wasn't sure if Edward had heard it but when he looked up and smiled at him his face was tinged red.

"Well you being from Texas and all…I guess a Yankee like me has to concede to the expert." He replied, "By the way you certainly aren't the type to me who would even know who Scarlet O' Hara was let alone be all up and about who Maloney was! How is this part of you?"

Jasper smirked. "I told you 'bout how I had…a lot of time ta myself growin' up," partly true he had been alone but not in the sense of mom was at work, more like mom had been passed out drunk in her room and no one was home to party with her, "and well…TV, it was there…I watched a lot'a AMC and TCM."

His neighbor sighed unhappily and Jasper was stunned to see those green eyes cloud up in sadness, "While I would never dispute the education of the masses with classic cinema…that had to be a very lonely childhood Jasper. A TV can't make up for a person…"

As always when Edward showed any kind of genuine concern for him Jasper felt himself looking at the ground, "Yeah it sucked…" Understatement of the year right there.

They walked around the corner hanging a right and Edward pointed to a car garage situated across the street.

"Your friends a mechanic?" Jasper felt his interest pick up. Little sweet Edward knew someone who worked on greasy gross cars?

"Oh yes! Jacob is married to my best friend Bella. They met when he started working for her dads mechanic shop and when they got married he took it over when her dad retired…hence the name Black Swan Cars!" He noticed the angry looking black swan above the door holding a wrench and decked out in overalls… it was so cute it hurt.

They walked into the front door and Jasper watched as a very pregnant woman sprung up from a chair and launched herself into Edwards waiting arms.

"I have missed you!" she squealed and Edward jostled her around as much as he could with her large stomach.

" I call you every night dear I hardly think you have been without my presence for a significant amount of time!"

The woman laughed and turned to look at Jasper. She was beautiful with lots of chocolate colored hair piled high in a ponytail, and beautiful shiny eyes that only a woman about to give life could have. Her smile was wide her body generous and if he could have penned a picture of this woman it would have been a fertility goddess…wild, free, and bursting with the essence of life. Gay as he was Jasper felt that if he had been attracted to a woman it would be one like this.

"Oh Edward," she said softly coming to stand next to him her gaze steady and all seeing, "Who is this?"

"Bella I would like you to finally meet… my neighbor from down the hall, Jasper." He really didn't want to examine the breathy way Edward spoke that sentence. Instead he tipped his head downwards to the now named Bella.

"How do you do, mama."

Bella blushed prettily and held out her small hand for him to shake, "Oh it's a pleasure! I have heard so much about you! It's nice to put a face with a name!"

He had to look away. The sincere happiness in her voice stunned him, made Jasper feel so dirty and unworthy, that he actually stepped shyly behind Edward, who gave him a gentle smile and a shoulder squeeze that made him shiver.

Bella seemed to acknowledge that he was nervous, and simply inclined her head and went to chatting with Edward about the wrapping paper he had brought for her. While they went on, Jasper glanced about the tiny neat room, with its utility office space and materials stretched about its floors. Behind a wooden door he could hear the sounds of rivet guns, and screw drivers, smell the grease and oil in the air…it was nice. This was something even in his darkest hours of life he had always enjoyed. Cars could be honest working tools and he loved car magazines and those who admired and worked on them…

"So!" Bella's cheerful voice brought him out of his daze and he looked down at her, "are you going to be joining us for our gay movie night tonight right?"

He wrinkled his face in confusion.

"Um…gay movie night?"

But Edward saved him though not in the way he was expecting, "Of course he's coming Bells!" He smiled up at Jasper, "I want you to meet the crew tonight!"

Seth loved waking up before Sam did. He loved when the sun peeked barely through the window of the bamboo blinds showing in cherry colored lines across the bed where his Sammy lay curled around him. Coming out of sleep with his husbands warm breath across his shoulder hands clasped protectively around his middle he was his most happy his most content between the hours of 7 and 8 a.m.

He would smell the sheets, a combination of their cologne and skin cuddling into the soft mattress and the hard planes of Sam's chest feeling the rise and fall of his lungs. It was the sweetest music he had ever heard.

As silly as all of it sounded he liked having these mushy romantic thoughts about waking up in the morning. Never one for repressing his feminine side Seth always remained true to his feelings whether they were deemed gender appropriate or not. And in the morning he always felt indulgently soft (and it wasn't just his nightly moisturizing routine) and supple…submissive even to the man who made him want to get up look beautiful and conquer of the world of fashion with poise and grace.

However this morning Seth was in for a different type of luxury.

When he stretched out his muscles aching from last night's excursions thinking back to when Sam had gotten home.

He had been in bed for a couple of hours after Edward had called to confirm a gay movie night marathon. He had taken a long hot shower, trimmed and plucked and made himself all sexy before climbing into bed. He liked to feel sensual when he went to bed…like his mother always told him 'you'll never know who'll you'll meet in your dreams!' so looking the best for his honey was a top priority even in the land of sleep.

Last night he had worn his Ginch Gonch undies with the ice cream cones all over them and the little words over the butt that said 'lick it'…they were very sassy and Sam said his ass was very spankable in them. Always a plus.

But some nights Sam wasn't home when he went to bed and last night had been one of those times. His poor honey. He was so busy at the new pipeline site that he often didn't get to come home at a decent hour. Usually on nights like the last one Sam would stumble in and barely coherent from exhaustion and fall right into bed, not moving until the next afternoon.

But at some point long after he had turned off the bedside lamp and fallen asleep Seth felt the presence of a familiar drawing him out of dreamland…

Last night when he had opened his eyes, Sam had been standing in the door way the soft light from the waning moon bathing him in a silvery glow that made his black eyes gleam at him from across the room. His whole posture was taught and rigid, fists clenched at his sides and from what he could see his mouth was in a thin grim line. The eyes that had appeared to shine before from the moonlight he could now see were glistening with emotions too raw to ignore.

When Sam had come to him in bed, he submitted.

The kisses had been bruising, scared with the stain of hurt and the need for comfort. The hands had been possessive, the way he had curled his body around his as his cock buried itself inside of him over and over again, was more animal than man. The noises that came from him were deep and primal, growls and grunts filling their bedroom and Sam had made himself whole again from his body…

They had fallen together some 45 minutes later exhaustion taking over. The last thing Seth recalled was Sam coiling around his back and gripping his sides.

Sometimes Sammy had a bad day.

His work was hard, that much Seth knew. He worked in the muck and the mud laying pipes for drainage ditches, with about 40 other rough neck men who were generally the most unpleasant humans her had ever heard about. Sam would work sometimes 12 hour days in these conditions and come home beaten in body and exhausted in spirit.

Weariness was such a hard thing to bear.

It was nights like that when Seth would feel slightly inadequate with what he did for a living. Of course clothing was also an important factor in the way the world operated and he was proud to be one of the priestesses to the fashion gods. He loved his work and loved helping people learn that nylon was out, that faux fur should only ever be a natural shade and that clothing at times was very unisex. But Sam was the real bread winner and he often confided in his husband that his job was so trivial compared to what Sam did. But this man who had never once in the 6 years they had been together shown any interest in high fashion (Seth usually selected his clothing) would take his calloused hands and put them on his face and say , " Don't you ever think that Seth…what would the fashion world be without you?"

It had been moments like that that he truly was glad they had met in that smoky dirty bar that night.

So what did this morning find for him? Instead of Sam sleeping on him, when he stretched out his used muscles he was alone in the bed.

Blinking the sleep away he glanced around their white, black and red room, rolling his eyes at the site of his super gay undies thrown over Sam's mud caked work boots. Ick. Now he had to wash them twice.

Kitchen noises drifted through the cracked door and the aroma of toasted something made his tummy rumble pleasantly. Sammy was cooking for him.

The thought made Seth grin and he bounced around the mattress flipping over on his stomach stretching across the queen sized bed. He felt so giddy this morning…that's what good hard dirty raw sex did to him. He felt like a nasty whore the night before then the next morning it was like a religious awakening had occurred or he had taken a Prozac. Silly afterglow joy was brought on by how sweet and sexy Sam was in the morning with him. There would be breakfast, then a foot rub, and then maybe more sex then shower…then possible shower sex. Yep…he was so in for a good sore ass day. Unconsciously he reached back and patted his naked tush, making sure their insane night sex hadn't damaged anything important.

The sounds of steps being taken two at a time made Seth look up in time to see Sam nudge the door open with his shoulder. In his hands he balanced two coffee mugs the carafe, sloshing with Starbucks Morning Roast, and a paper plate with two toasted bagels.

"Morning sunshine…" the laugh in his voice matched the softened face. "You want coffee?"

Seth giggled and sat up reaching a hand out to Sam, "Gimme!"

"Hmmmm sounds a lot like what you were saying last night." his husband quipped as he rounded the opposite side of the bed and placed the items on the nightstand, "Although I think you want this.." He poured him a steaming cup and handed it over to Seth waiting fingers.

He took a long sip, felt life return and looked up at the smirking Sam.

"Excellent as always…but to what do I owe the occasion?"

Sam, after all this time actually looked at the ground and mumbled, "Well you…I was sort of…it was hard last night."

Seth smirked, "Oh I'd say it certainly was!" He didn't want him to feel bad about what had happened but Sam sort of always felt the need to coddle him the next morning when he had been taken maybe a little too roughly. Years ago, the first time Sam had lost his cool and had fucked him so hard he could barely stand; his poor baby had been so remorseful he babied him all day long making him take a warm bath and cuddling him on the couch in all the fluffy blankets. Now while Seth had always loved being made to feel like the Princess he was, he also made it clear to Sam that good hard fucking was nice…in fact he would like to partake in it as often as possible. Though Sam was usually a tad rough even when he was taking it slow and making love to him, and Seth had a taste for some forceful playtime last night was a bit out of their usual comfort zone. There had been no preparation, no words of love or encouragement, nothing even done face to face. Sam had just come in, sweaty and gross, testosterone at full force and had simply grabbed his mate and shoved his dick it. It had been a claiming an affirmation of just who he belonged to. Primal and full of animal passion.

And Seth had loved every second of it.

But as always he had expected this sort of reaction from Sam and was trying to just lighten the mood. He pointed a toe out towards his husbands sweatpants clad dick and swirled his foot around, "And it looks like your still hard… hmmmm?" he giggled lightly and Sam smiled, though was a tight one. "Quit being such a sour puss Sam, it was amazing as always, in fact it was down right mind boggling. I'm fine, my ass is fine and my dick is happy so since all those things which are soooo important to you are happy please just shut up and get in bed with me and eat the freaking bagel."

At that Sam did finally sigh and smirk and made to get in the bed. But he stopped him.

"No! This is a naked breakfast and we are going to have nice naked coffee so off with the pants." Seth waved his hand and Sam rolling his eyes wiggled out of his gray sweats exposing all that was glorious to his husbands gaze.

Seth took a swig of his coffee and eyed his groin.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Your penis is so nice…I was just admiring it."

"…"

"Well it is!"

"Ummmm…"

"Just saying…you have a nice dick. I don't get to see it in the daylight with all this coffee and food and I have to say it's even prettier..."

"Whoa wait pretty?" he wrinkled his nose. Seth rolled his eyes.

"Ok it's a handsome penis…it's a very manly handsome dick. In fact it just oozes testosterone."

Sam just smirked and threw the covers back and maneuvered himself in the bed. "Only you could insult my dick with a word like pretty and not make me feel bad." He said and put an arm around Seth pulling him closer and kissing his forehead, "You're lucky I love you like that."

Seth sniggered and kissed him back but on his shoulder. "Hey, that penis is also mine! I think it's pretty but I understand how sensitive he can be," he looked down at Sam flaccid dick and patted it softly; "Sorry Mister Happy I didn't mean to hurt your self-image. I think you are very manly with all of your bigness and your curly pubes and sometimes you just get sooooo big that I am just swooning with the site of your manly handsome ness!" Sam grabbed his hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed his fingers laughing.

"You are insane you know that right?" he smiled as Seth cradled his face in his palm.

"I know, but you love it."

Swooping down Sam kissed him soundly on the lips in response, lingering to look him in the eye. The watched each other for a long second and Seth stroked his stubbled check.

"Are you ok?" he asked him and they both know he was referring to his needy behavior last night.

Sam's eyes closed but he nodded slightly. "Bad day is all. I just wanted to come home and be with you."

At that Seth put his coffee down and climbed into his lap laying on his chest and snuggling up against his warm body. He wrapped his arms around his strong and silent love, trying to surround his big muscled body with as much of him as he could.

"I love you…I just want to say that." He whispered to him and Sam's fingers threaded through his hair.

"I know you do Sethie." And he kissed his head again and whispered an 'I love you too' back. T was a nice long moment just sitting there in their own emotion.

A little bit later when they had brought themselves back to the coffee and bagels, Sam asked what was on the agenda today.

"Anything interesting?" he asked around a chew.

"Well, Edward has invited us over for Gay Movie Night and guess what? His mystery neighbor is going to be there! We are finally going to meet this mysterious neighbor! I wonder what he's like? Edward says he's very quiet and shy but I wouldn't worry…we can bring out the best in anyone!" He smiled cheerfully, "And apparently he's very very hot…"

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment and then deadpanned, "He may be hot but he certainly doesn't have a dick as pretty or manly as mine…."

**Sooooooo yeah a little Sam and Seth there for ya'! I hope you all enjoyed them! And as always thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing! XOXO Maria/Philomina**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! As always thank you all for every review and kind PM that I received in the last chapter! It always touches me greatly! Thank you thank you thank you!**

**A couple of things to say before we head into this next chapter. So low and behold (and I have no idea HOW this happened but I am non the less greatful) me and my little Seth from this story have been nominated for best new author and best supporting character in the Slash Awards! We are both so shocked and thrilled and I cannot thank whoever did the nominating enough for the honor it was to be included with the amazing authors that are up for this year! I would love to win so everyone who wants to participate Google the Slash awards and you'll find me and Seth! If he wins I'll have him write a acceptance speech! LOL**

**Now the second thing. It has come to my attention through some concerned reviews and not so kind PMs that in the last chapter some of you feared that I had perhaps given Seth and Sam an abusive relationship. Occasional rough sex apparently comes off as the same as a slap or a punch and I got quite a few nasty PMs saying that I was 'abusing' Seth and that his dialog was that of a victim. Let me say it right now. I am sorry that it came off this way but fear not! Seth is not living in a Lifetime Movie. Sam loves him, they have angry stress relieving CONSENSUAL sex that makes Sam feel a little guilty sometimes cause he gets carried away and maybe grips Seth a little too hard or maybe doesn't prep him as thoroughly as he usually does BUT SETH LIKES IT! He is kinky like that! So I will try and keep in mind that I have to clarify things a little better next time, but they like their sex to be a little more on the hard side. It's just how I pictured them.**

**SO! That being said I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! It was a doozy to write!**

**Have fun!**

**Xoxo Maria/Philomina**

Jasper let the shower water beat down on him, eyes closed, head thrown back, lips parted in a silent gasp of pleasure as his fingers tugged and squeezed his dick. Pre cum poured down his palm before getting washed away by the water, and he slapped a hand on the opposite wall of the stall pumping his hips furiously in his own hand. He was horny and bothered. Two lethal combinations that manifested itself in the need to fuck something just to get the itchy feeling out of his system.

Jacking off was all he could do though. Sure he could find some random trick on the street, and screw their brains out but the last thing he could do was afford anonymous ass and getting a case of crabs didn't sound all too great.

Besides…The image in his head was much more pleasurable than a dirty whores face would ever be.

Back in prison, he had been so disgusted by the sexual abuse that went on inside the walls that he had never participated. Masturbating had become a favorite pastime and he had gotten good at thinking of nameless, voiceless, faceless bodies to visualize shoving his dick in. It was almost…almost as good as the real thing.

But now he had a name…a beautiful one at that…and a voice…a sweet soft one… and a face… a face that could make him weak in the knees.

Edward had started appearing in Jasper's fantasies just a few days after that horrible nightmare he had suffered. He had been jacking off and all of a sudden in his mind's eye it was Edward's sugary little mouth wrapped around his dick. He had never come so hard or felt so guilty before in his life.

Although right now Jasper had a feeling the mixture of stress and hormones that was creating this imagined scenario was going to literally blow his mind…

He could just see it so clearly…smell how Edwards hair would smell as he pressed him against the dirty shower wall, shoving his cock deeper and deeper in that tight little ass that swayed and swished when he walked. Edward would moan and writher against him, but his body would submit to him. He would reach back blindly to grasp his pumping thighs, beg him to please please please let him touch his dick, and he would whisper a no that would leave Edward keening in pleasurable desperation. Then Jasper would pull out and spin his boy around enjoying the flush and the way his red hair stuck to his face and how his eyes would be large and pleading with him to get back inside cause it just felt too good being stretched out by his big cock….

Jasper's cum shot all over his stomach and thighs. He fell back against the wall, closing his eyes as wave after wave of sweet euphoria coursed through him…

So fucking good.

But as always shameful remorse closed in and he felt the acid return to his gut.

What the hell was wrong with him? Thinking of Edward that way? Innocent sweet gentle Edward who shouldn't have been anywhere near him and here he was thinking about soiling him with his perverse dreams…

Maybe all those years ago James had been right when he said that he was 'just a sick homo'. Or maybe it had been the years in prison…watching the base cruelty that went on. Maybe it had warped his brain. One thing was for sure though… There was no way Edward would ever think about him in such a way let alone cum like a savage in his bathroom.

Jasper swept a hand through his wet hair tugging painfully on the locks as if punishing himself for the indecency of his actions.

Giving himself a moment to push down the self-hate, he stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel. In the dim light of the over-head light he peered into the cracked mirror above the sink, watching the haunted look that came to his blue eyes.

He had come so close to going back. If Edward hadn't stopped him yesterday he knew…just knew that he wouldn't be going over his house tonight but would be sinking back into the world of gang violence. He would have disappeared under James's shadow and would have returned into his old self…maybe once in a while remembering the kindness Edward had shown him as a distant memory of a life he could never had had. Or perhaps he would have gone back but would have gotten rich and finally been able to live comfortably…maybe he could have kept it a secret from Edward and instead bought him everything that was beautiful, taken him to the best restaurants that he loved so much but could never afford, and make up for the sorry excuse of a human being he had been.

If he had something, maybe he would be worth someone like him.

That last thought took him by surprise and he smacked himself in the face letting the hurt pull him away from such an idea. No…he had to stay firm and just try to do…what was right. Even if going back would be so easy. So damn easy. He could pick up the phone right now…or wait for James to call (he was sure he would since he had missed their 'meeting') and tell him that…

No! He needed to stop!

Angrily Jasper ran to his bed room and threw on a grey thermal and hole bitten jeans. It was the best and cleanest he had.

He needed to get to Edwards house, needed to distract himself from this temptation.

Running back to the mirror in the bathroom he threw his hair back into a pony tail and took a moment to look at himself in the reflection.

More than anything he Jasper knew he couldn't do this not just for Edward but for the other guys who had had left behind in prison. Briefly he thought about those who he had met those seven years behind bars. He thought about Felix…was he doing alright even though he had a nervous breakdown? What about Brandon…he hoped no one had broken that quiet gentle giant into something evil. Or what about that crazy mother fucker Whit who he had met while on trial in Chicago for a crime he had committed in the state? All of those guys had stood behind him when he needed someone to watch his back. How would they feel if once again he was sitting in those cells next to them?

Jasper may have been scum but he did have some sense of honor and pride. They would be so disappointed in him.

So for now even if it killed him he was going to try and be good. He could be good….he could. He would just have to be careful.

A few minutes later Jasper carefully knocked on Edwards's door.

"It's open!" called Edward from within and he made a mental note to remind him that doors had locks for a reason and he shouldn't just leave them open for anyone to walk right on in. Pushing the door open wide Jasper was hit with the sound of not Christmas music playing but the soundtrack from Beauty and the Beast coming out of the speakers. The fireplace was lit, and he could smell the most mouthwatering heavenly aromas whirling around the air. Softly he heard Edward singing to "Something there that Wasn't There Before" and when he walked back into the kitchen there was his pretty little red head swirling around in his apron, butcher knife in one hand and bottle of wine in the other. His cheeks were flushed and his voice was sweet and he stopped singing and laughed.

"Sorry! I can't help myself! I love this soundtrack!" Jasper thought he looked so heart breakingly beautiful with his cream colored v neck sweater and his tight dark jeans and his smile and eyes and voice and…

He had to stop.

"Ya have a nice voice there." Jasper whispered instead causing Edward to roll his eyes playfully and pointed to his stool where he always sat.

"Oh please…I sound like KeSha before she gets auto tuned."

"No…your voice is real soft like…and gentle." He wasn't sure where these complements were coming from but he felt compelled to tell this man everything about him that was good and beautiful every chance he got.

Edward pursed his lips in a blushing smile and poured Jasper a glass of red wine. He had been determined from that fist dinner together to show him that there was more to life than hard grain booze and Bud Light. And Jasper had to admit…this Merlot stuff was pretty damn tasty.

Edward pulled a bubbling dish out of the oven and scooted over to the small dining room table that was literally covered with small and large dishes of food. On closer inspection Jasper's eyes gleamed at spread before him.

"Wow…this is sure sumthin" he smirked at Edward who beamed at him with pride, "What is all this? Kinda fancy huh?"

Edward shuffled over to him and leaned close while he pointed to each dish. Jasper was met with a wave of his masculine clean smell and the hairs on his arms prickled with the touch of his small hand on his arm.

"Oh, it's not too fancy! But for our movie night I always do something tasty and since it is the holidays I thought 'hey why not go all out?'…plus I wanted to impress you." The last admission took Jaspers breath away at the shy glance Edward gave him out from under his eye lashes. He felt the smirk creep up and listened as his companion hastened to tell him what he made.

"Let's see…we have roasted artichoke hearts with a balsamic glaze and crumbled bleu cheese, prosciutto wrapped melons, chicken cutlets with pesto dipping sauce and a nice baked brie with an Asian pear for spreading." The way Edward described the meal to Jasper sounded like music to his ears. It was exciting and sensual all at the same time.

"Oh and Seth is making desert." Said Edward, " He apparently was slaving over it all day so I'll bet it is fabulous!"

Jasper smiled a little and looked down at his shoes, "Your friend Bella said this Seth was…quite a character."

"Hmmmm well that's one way to put it…Seth marches to his own techno remix that's for sure."

Jasper thought for a moment. Was this really that good of an idea? He hated meeting new people… "Can ummm…can I be honest with ya?"

Edward stopped all activity and slow turned to face him. "Yes! Of course! You can always be honest with me." He hurried over to the other stool and sat, as if he sensed that Jasper wanted him closer. He couldn't deny that he didn't not want it that way either.

"I just…Are you sure they ain't gonna hate me?" he said softly.

Edward looked appalled. "Hate you? Why on earth would they?"

"Cause I don't do real good at this kinda stuff…people and things. It ain't that I don't want to have them like me cause I do an' I know they are important to ya so I want ta like them and have them …its more that I usually say the wrong shit and then it gets all fucked up." He sighed and scrubbed his hands over his eyes. "And I know how I look…I'm scruffy an' not to clean lookin'…don't usually make a good first…"

"Hey, stop." Edward silenced him, by putting his hands on his own and pulling them off his face. But instead of dropping them he held both of his palms in his own, rough calloused unkempt hands in soft smooth manicured ones. Jasper felt his breath taken away by the touch. It wasn't often that he usually got close enough to people or even Edward for that matter to have them touch him. Usually closeness meant pain or hurt was coming. But in its place this time there was a distinct obvious difference that made his heart pound and when Jasper looked into Edwards green eyes he felt swept away by the affection and concern there.

"Look," his red head whispered gently, "You don't have to stay here… I know you certainly aren't the social butterfly and that being around people is obviously something you don't do very often…but you have to know that I would never put you in a group of people who wouldn't absolutely love you right?"

Why did Edward say things like that? It made it so much harder for him to not want to kiss him.

"These are my very best friends, and you Jasper have become one of my very best friends now as well! I want you all to meet and get along which I am so sure you will! Just be yourself, be the guy who knows old movies and cars and all sorts of interesting views on life! They will like you I promise! Just as I do." At the last admission Edward blushed and turned away with a tiny smile and Jasper was sure when he did that his soul went with those eyes. And when he tried to pull his hands away, Jasper was the one this time to hold on tugging a little. This caused Edward to sweep his stare back to him and for a moment neither could even say anything…It was a private instant that more than mere words were exchanged. Edward silence was filled with care and obvious adore and Jasper was certain that he could feel the fear and tentative longing that was in his own eyes.

Did he dare to even hope? To dream that this man, this good man would give so much of himself to him?

But the silent pleas were lost as the sharp knock on Edwards door brought them out of their inaudible communication. Edward smiled warmly and with a final squeeze he let their fingers drop and went through to the living room to answer the door.

Jasper stared listlessly at the floor, emotions swirling around him before he pushed them aside to beat himself up with later and walked tentatively into the other room.

Bella was standing there embracing Edward and his eyes fell on the tall lean man hovering at her back. The native looking man gazed affectionately at the two and he laughed along with them.

Such happy people.

"I love hugging your belly!" he heard Edward gush and Bella giggled watching as her best friend and who he assumed was her husband embrace.

"Eddie!" the man's deep friendly voice boomed, "Haven't see you in forever!"

Edward giggled and clasped his hands together, "Jacob Black I was by to see you yesterday but you were knee deep in grease and I was wearing Steve Madden's…I was NOT going out in that garage even if I missed your sexy hugs!"

To Jasper amazement this straight man just grabbed Edward again and swing him around in his arms.

"Yeah yeah yeah all about the shoes isn't it?"

Bella who had been watching the whole display looked over and saw him staring. She smiled sweetly and walked over to him, wisely sensing that he did not want to be touched in anything more than a friendly handshake.

"They are always like this, don't worry," she nodded at the chattering Jacob and Edward. "But how are you doing ?"

"I'm…alright I guess…"

"Don't be nervous! I can see that you are from a mile away, and trust me we might all be silly but we have so much fun together." Bella smiled at her husband as he approached them. Edward introduced them both and the men shook hands. For a brief second, Jasper and Jacob locked eyes and he felt the wind leave his lungs. This man's stare pierced his soul. They were old eyes, in the sense that there was a hard harshness about them. They were eyes that didn't take any bullshit, and that handshake suggested that those fingers were as fierce as the strong beautiful sharp edges around his cheeks, nose and chin. Jaspers honed instincts selected this man as a good man, but one that you did not tangle with, one who had the same street survival code that he had lived by all his life. Esteem was due and territory was to be respected.

Jasper was sure that Jacob knew these things about him as well…it was something that you learned at a young age…to read people. But this man would not harm him in this setting. No, because his brown eyes flickered from his own to Edwards smiling face and Jasper knew that simply because Edward trusted him that Jacob would as well. At least for now.

"Jasper," the native man said, "I have heard a lot about you. My wife thinks your accent is se…"

"Oh my God Jake!" Bella laughed and blushed punching his arm playfully. "Keep your yap shut!"

Jacob grinned, "I was just stating a fact Bells! You said his accent was…"

"I know what I said!" Edward was laughing but he just felt so confused by the whole thing. Bella seemingly desperate to change the subject turned to her friend and asked, "So is Sethie here yet?"

"Now you know that if Seth was here we would have known by now." Jacob laughed then pointed at Jasper, "You met him yet?"

Jasper shook his head a little frightened by the way Jacobs face broke into a slightly evil grin, "Oh…I want a front row seat for this!"

As if on cue a second knock at the door diverted their attention and when Edward opened the door this time, another huge dark skinned man stepped through.

"Sam!" Edward exclaimed and threw his arms around his neck, mindful of the cake box he was carrying. The deep gruff laugh that came from this man's chest was enough to put Jasper on an even higher alert. The voice that greeted Bella and Jacob was rough and deep. The hand that shook his was even larger and tighter than Jacobs had been and the eyes were even more calculating and rigid.

"Jasper," he said, "Nice to finally put a face to a name. I know Seth has been looking forward to meeting you too."

Jasper nodded and Edward took the cake box from Sam's arms, "And where is his royal highness?"

"In the truck still…he had to finish a phone call for work." Explained Sam still looking questionably at him.

"Let me guess," said Edward rolling his eyes, "Sarah and the window displays?"

"You got it…but he did tell me if I didn't put his cake in the fridge and have a glass of Chardonnay iced and ready for him there would be hell to pay."

"Well we wouldn't want him to cut your penis off now do we?" Bella laughed and they all walked into the kitchen, but Jasper lingered behind, standing in the middle of the room facing the open door.

He needed to calm down, or his nerves were going to make him go flying back to his apartment. No matter how uncomfortable he got, this was important to Edward. Jacob and Sam were two alpha males that was for sure and they obviously detected that he wasn't the ideal guy that should be around such a good friend of theirs. They would be protective, and ever watchful of any move he made. They were both hardened people like him who knew a threat when they saw one. If he wasn't careful then he could be in a world of pain. That much he knew.

How was he going to get through this evening?

"Well, well, well…" a smooth high silky voice made Jasper look up. There before him leaning against the open doorframe, hips cocked to the side, bag swung over a shoulder and sunglasses perched on top of his head was one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen.

"You…" he took off the glasses and pointed at him, "are everything I imagined and all that more baby."

Jasper felt himself flush as the man sashed towards him, opening his tan colored coat to reveal a deep crimson turtleneck and long lean legs encased in jeans. The eyes that watched him sweat were almost black and were shinning with amusement and good humor his pink lips quirked in a knowing smirk.

"You…ah must be Seth." He said and wasn't really sure if he should shake his hand or kiss it, but Seth giggled and offered his hand to Jasper in a delicate grasp.

"And you are definitely Jasper that's for certain…I have to say though Edward has talked about you so much I don't think his words really did you justice."

"I…ah…What are ya talkin' about?" he couldn't look this man in the eyes. This was another lovely soul he was in the presence of and it made him feel so small and dirty. What did this obviously fashionable man think of him and his filthy appearance? At least with Edward, he knew him, knew that he could be a gentleman and wasn't just some poor trash that had wandered into a jeweled world. He knew that he wasn't the case as of yet here. But surprise of all surprise's this little man just giggled and clasped his hands together in front of him. 

"Oh! You're so modest too! And Bella was right about your accent! Very sexy indeed!" Seth bounced on his heels and grabbed Jasper around the shoulders. Oddly enough the touch didn't make him feel uncomfortable but rather Jasper felt glowing warmth settle in his stomach. He had three allies here tonight and whether or not their men thought he was good, at least Edward, Bella and Seth seemed to be on his side. Seth's enthusiasm was contagious and he felt himself relax and actually smile softly at the little twinkie.

"Edward told me a lot bout' you too. Said you were his sassy gay friend."

His companion laughed throwing his head back, "Well my dear Jasper I am sassy and gay and Edward IS one of my best friends so all you know about me so far is true but barely scratches the surface."

"You got that right…" Suddenly Sam was there, bringing his arms around Seth from behind and kissing his neck. The glare sent over his shoulders could have obliterated him. It was a clear warning to back the fuck off. But when Sam looked down at Seth his face was as warm and loving as any would be. What a strange thing it was to see this huge man who would have been someone he would have fought in a second on the streets, wrap himself around this feminine little thing.

"Oh good you both met!" Edward was by his side smiling up at him. Seth might have calmed him down but every time Edward came back to his side Jasper could finally ease out of his tenseness.

"Oh yes we did Eddie and umm…." Seth looked around and motioned for Bella to follow him, "Can I borrow you both for a few minutes?" He grabbed Edwards hand and drug him to what Jasper assumed was the bedroom door. Edward looked over his shoulder at him as if to say sorry, but the Seth threw him and Bella in and firmly shut the door.

Now he was alone with Jacob and Sam standing side by side arms crossed, looking at him hard and long. He returned the stares, knowing that to show any weakness would be his undoing. He would have to face the judgment of these two protectors.

Jacob was the first to speak up.

"So you want to tell me what a guy who has a gang tattoo on his arm is doing with our boy Edward?"

**YAY! Reviews and my lack of school will make me overcome the cliffy! LOL Love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow! Thank you all so much for the love in the last chapter! I was blown away by the amount of people who reviewed, and I even drew out some new reviewers! Yahhoooo! Sorry this one took so long but I have figured out I have a bad habit of getting sucked into Youtube when trying to find good writing music and well…things get pushed aside! But I hope that this chapter makes it worth your wait! It's a little sappy I'm not going to lie but with all the drama of the last few chapters I think a little fluff is good for the soul don't you think? **

**So gay movie night which some of you expressed excitement for is actually a thing that me and my gays used to do every Sunday night. We'd cook, each making an appetizer main course and desert rotating each week, and then we'd watch a Gay themed movie. At one time my local movie rental place had a HUGE selection of these movies and the one that I mention in here Latter Days is probably one of the best movies gay or otherwise that I have ever seen. Look up the trailer on youtube! It's such a heartfelt and lovely film. I'll bet you will all fall for it and you can also watch it on Logotv . com (remove the spaces) Seriously check it out! **

**Much thanks to Misty for texting me through tears, and heartache and helping me finish this chapter with thoughts of pervyness. You are my girl! **

**Happy reading all! XOXO Maria/Philomina**

A needle.

Small and tiny, deceptively sharp and oh how it had glimmered in the yellow surgical lights overhead.

Ink, red and black the colors of fury and death, glistening wetly in little tin pots.

His arm, and tender pale skin of his 16 year old body primed and ready for this honor, this occasion that would mark him for his life as one who was not to be fooled with. Just by having this tattoo with the little TS above a jagged red toothed smile would make him a man to be feared and respected in Beeville, add an additional severity to his prison term, make him a target behind bars and now was something he frantically sought to cover up as much as he could. But in his nervousness he had pushed the sleeves of his shirt up exposing it to the critical eyes of the two men before him.

Jasper once had loved his Texas Suckers tattoo. The power and status it gave him. But now…now he felt it burning…as if once again the needle was sinking the ink in his skin again making it scratch with fire.

Jacob and Sam both gave him stony ice cold glares, daring him to lie and to just see what would have happened if he did. But Jasper did not run…nor did he ever lie about his past if someone asked him a direct question about it. Besides it would be fool hardy to see that these men meant business.

So he took a deep breath, looked them square in the eyes and faced the accusation.

"What could ya both even know 'bout it." He growled. To show any weakness would be his undoing. He had to know what they knew.

Sam barely budged as he spoke. "I know that, that mangled piece of shit on your arm is the stamp of a criminal. Jake and I both grew up on a Rez where more gangs ran around and fought. I know one when I see one and that right there is the mark of a street solider."  
"And besides," rasped Jacob, "I know your face and I know what you are all about there. We might have grown up on different parts of the USA but you and I and Sam all played the same games as kids. I can see it in your eyes and feel it in your hands that you grew up in some fucked up piece of trash town where only the strong and cunning survived. You were sizing me and him up the moment we walked in."

"So," said Sam taking a step closer, the muscles under his white shirt bunching. Jasper balanced on the balls of his toes, taking the defensive stance. It was all too natural for him. "I love Edward like a brother but he is as innocent as my Seth who has no idea about these things…he may not be able to see that you aren't what you appear to be but we know and before this little dinner goes further you had better tell me and Jake what the fuck you want with our Edward. And don't you dare lie."

Jasper knew he had to answer them and answer them quick. He wanted so badly to bolt and run back to his apartment but…to do that to Edward. It would break his heart. He had gone to so much trouble for him already and…maybe if he could explain to Sam and Jacob that he would never ever lay a hand on him…then perhaps these two could at least give him a small chance.

Taking a deep breath he answered them.

"Your right…'bout the tattoo." His voice was quiet and steady. He would not look away. " It is a gang tattoo…the Texas Suckers…they was my group a long time ago. I ain't had any gang things in a long while and well...as for Edward…can't a man try and make thing better for his self?"

Jacob shook his head, "Maybe in the world of the delusional but you and I both know that change is small and hard to come by."

"Look," Jasper took and aggressive step towards the men tired of them being just as every other person he had come across since he could remember. Judging him on his past rather than on what he was trying to do now with his life. " I ain't out to hurt Edward…I never would an' any fucker who comes near him with nothin' but good is gonna feel my fist in their gut so back off. I know I don't belong anywhere near him, an' trust me I tried to stay away but…" he looked at his feet. Maybe they were right…maybe this was a sing to tell him to stop fooling himself and just distance himself from Edward. " He has a way 'bout him ya know? I…I like bein' with him. Makes me forget that I'm a fuck up…"

When Jasper looked up at both of them their faces had changed someone. Jacob looked curious while Sam's gaze was slightly less severe. Taking a deep breath, he spread his arms tattoo and scars in the plain light of Edwards Christmas tree.

"Ya both are his friends…I respect that. But I ain't ready to leave him just yet…I want to…I want to see if I have anythin' good left in me. A couple a' weeks ago…I didn't think even in a way a' good. An' then," his smile was sudden and soft at a memory and he trembled slightly from the emotion and realization that for the first time in a long while…he was fighting for someone other than himself. " An' then Edward shows up with his smiles, an' cookies , and laughs an' I just…I can't help it…he…" his lips pursed and he floundered looking for the right way to say his heart. "He breaths somthin' in me."

And like that to himself Jasper suddenly felt like something in his life made sense. Like the out pouring and confusion of the past month had all come together into a shining reason for existing.

Edward.

The epiphany must have shown on his face because when he looked at Sam and Jacob it was as if they were seeing something that they had wanted to find all along. The iciness was gone and Jacob's face was kindly calm and Sam was smiling slightly.

"Now we see," whispered Jacob, "You had us worried there for second."

"Yeah man," Sam chuckled, "I thought I was going to have to throw out some thug for messing with my wife's best friend." He gave Jasper a crooked grin. "At least I know you are a reformed thug."

And just like that they motioned for him to sit on the couch and grabbed him a beer. Cautiously Jasper eased down into the plush couch, watching as the men settled with familiar effortlessness into the duel wing chairs across from him. They all took long gulps of the Killian's Red, trying to calm the testosterone that had been flying through the air. Jacob looked at him for a long moment.

"So…" he started slowly, " Me and Sam here are going to tell you a little story, let you know where we are coming from and then maybe you can be a little less threatened. Trust me Jasper you are in good company for those who haven't had the most sparkling past."

"We both," Sam motioned at himself and Jacob, " Know a little now as to why you are here…its probably the same reasons we are."

Jasper's brow bent and he looked over at the closed door where Edward and the others had disappeared, "Won't they be…?"

Sam waved his hand dismissively, "Don't worry Seth will keep them occupied for long enough…" he folded his massive hands and leaned towards him, "But for now…you're going to listen to us."

Jasper nodded stiffly, realizing that this was something he was going to have to endure for these men to trust him enough to be around their mates.

Jacob took another swig of his beer and smiled tightly, "Long time ago me and Sam here grew up on the Reservation…it was a rough place…"

"We didn't have much of anything…money or hope," Sam took over.

"But," said the other, "There were always ways to make money…not always the best of ways but we learned to scrap a living off what and who we could. I'm not going to go into details but it's enough to say that we fought for our food, and our homes and whatever dignity we had. We watched as the gangs sucked people in…almost got sucked in ourselves. In a way when I was 18 maybe it was a good thing that I got busted for stealing power tools…"

Jasper was shocked. "You?"

Jacob smirked, "Yeah I was young and stupid and tried to resist arrest…they found some meds on me that let's just say I didn't have a prescription for and well…I spent a good year in the county jail."

Now he was really surprised…he knew these men were hard but not like…him? At least in some way.

"Ya did time?" he asked.

"Yeah… I sure did…a whole yeah behind bars at county." That was where Jasper had seen those eyes before…after his first year in prison he remembered looking into a mirror to shave. The face that stared back was one that held such an empty sadness…that had only gotten hollower as time went on. Up until Thanksgiving when Edward had first appeared he had wondered if his eyes would always look as if he were haunted by all that was cruel. "And it…was bad. In fact it was…unimaginable."

Sam smirked a little, "It was hard making rent at the time…we had roomed together in the city and I was working as a bouncer at this bar. I was flat broke but…even if I wanted more than anything to go back and try and crack a car or something…I knew that I needed to do something good…or else we were going to BOTH be in the slammer. And then who would come and help? I had been in juvie when I was 13 for stealing already I knew how bad it would be now if I went back."

The men were silent for a moment each in their own memories and Jasper felt the words slip put before he lost his nerve, "I was…sent to State prison…for 7 years."

He had their attention.

"I…it was hard…I know what ya are talkin' about…the quiet and the aloneness." God he had never spoken about this…never once to any soul. "I weren't a good man before then. Hell, I was hardly a man at all. But now," he stared trying to convey that he was simply trying. " I need ta find me a job that don't care that I have no diploma or that I was in prison." He huffed and took a long drink, " Ya'll know how hard that is."

Jacob gave him a thoughtful glance but said nothing.

Maybe a second later Edward, Seth and Bella filed out of the room. Jasper watched as immediately Jacob went to his wife, arms wrapping around her large waist as if he were checking to see if she was ok. She laughed and kissed his cheek. He wondered what it was like to know such ease and comfort.

Seth bounced over to Sam who was still sitting in the chair and perched on his lap like a little doll, legs swinging playfully. It was easy to see the adoration in the tough man's face when his lover ran a hand through the long shaggy hair, the way his eyes melted into such gentleness. It made Jaspers fingers itch and his heart twinge with the longing of knowing what it felt to hold something so small and sweet in his arms.

The love between the two couples was so…painful. Sam and Seth's relationship in particular, made him hurt. To see such tenderness and love between two men, one so slight and kind and obviously protected and loved by this coarse male made him remember…things. Those two people back in the cell…the blood and the screams and the…

"Jasper?" Edwards little hand touched his arm. Surprisingly he was startled… he had a feeling Edward might have been the only one who could have put his hands on him without him striking out.

"Are you ok?" he whispered concerned.

Jasper just smiled and nodded. Edward breathed a sigh of relief pointing to the couples.

"Good! I was worried about you with the two of them…Sam and Jake can be very…intense when they want to be."

Hell of an understatement.

In a few minutes Edward ushered everyone into the kitchen and the feasting began. For a long while everyone was silent and the food that Edward had prepared spoke instead to all present. The tastes wrapped around Jaspers tongue and he was lost in a sea of sensation and flavor. Everything that Edward had made for him so far not only fed his stomach but more importantly seemed to feed his soul. His food was comforting and sensual often making him feel as if he were being seduced and not just by the taste of what he was consuming. There was always a sense that this was Edwards's way of communicating with those he loved in a way far far deeper than words could express. Words could be cheap but cheese and wine and pasta were symbolic of all things that seemed to matter to him. It made him happy to know that when he came over Edward, despite his quiet protests and no matter how late it was, would always make him something delicious or heat up a leftover dinner he had made earlier. It made him feel special and wanted.

When Jasper finally looked up from his plate he noticed Edward watching him. Deliberately he locked blue eyes with green and stared as Edward fed himself a snippet of bread dripping in olive oil. The fingers curved around the crust, his lips parted and were moist with hunger and left over oil from previous bites. All else faded around him as his red head slipped the bread into his mouth, fingers slightly catching his lips on the way back. The eyes closed as if in ecstasy as if such a simple thing could be so fulfilling. When Edward caught his stair again it was with such an innocent sensuality and red flush that he knew that he would be franticly jacking off as soon as he got home to the image of something else going past Edwards's moistened lips.

"If you two are done eye fucking each other I'd really like to cut my fabulous cake and watch the movie." Seth exclaimed while flicking his wrist in the air. Jasper's cheeks burned as he came back and noticed that everyone was staring at them both, eyes amused and lips quirked in a grin.

"Seth" huffed Edward, "As if you and Sam don't blow one another when you look at…"

"Oh please, he's my husband! Its fine if he wants to rape me every 4 seconds!" Seth waltzed over to the fridge and took out his cake, "Jasper has to make an honest man out of your first!"

Edward looked about ready to die and he frantically stared at him as if he'd become offended and run but instead…Jasper wasn't sure what it was but Seth was just too funny. The laughter bubbled out of him and he shook his head thoroughly amused. This earned him kind looks from everyone who for the first time saw that even if he was quiet he had a good sense of humor about him.

As Seth served up his Icebox Cake, as he called it, the Edward noticed the large bandage wrapped around Jacobs hand. When asked he said that a particular car had been giving him trouble all day today.

"Damn engine was just too hot! I couldn't get the cap off the oil tank and my hands slipped and fell right on the engine. Hurt like a mother fucker." Bella pawed at her husband's wound tenderly as he told the story.

Now at any other time in his life about any other work subject he would have kept silent out of simple intimidation. Especially in this crowd of honest workers, but…Edward was next to him and well…maybe if he spoke and helped…

"What kinda car?" he asked before he lost his nerve.

"Cadillac de Ville." Everyone stopped and looked at Jasper as Jacob answered, all surprised that he had spoken. It was unnerving to have all the eyes on him again but Edward put a warm calming hand on his back.

That made a huge difference.

"I'm gonna guess it's a '92?" he said to which Jacob nodded, "Yeah them are some hard fuckers to take care of…lotsa old parts tha' don't really work well anymore. Try an' see if ya use a number 2 wrench. Tha' should work."

"You know cars?" Jacob asked, respect and interest peeking in his voice.

"Yeah…well I know old cars…American classic an' all. Caddy's, Impala's all the good ole' Detroit steel cars. Anythin' before '95 really. I used ta have an old '91 de Ville tha' I fixed up real good."

Jacob looked thoughtful then said, "At one tomorrow come by the shop. I could use a guy like you who worked on these old ladies. That's one area I have never been good in and sadly I have had to turn a lot of business away because I don't know enough. If you want I'd be more than happy to give you a job."

Ten years ago Jasper would have scoffed at the idea of being given anything that he didn't earn. He didn't want to be a charity case given a job that he couldn't have gotten on his own. But pride had taken on a new meaning and now the thought of being able to stand on his own two feet with an honest day of work, finally being a good citizen with a job…He was overcome with gratitude.

"Thank you." He stared at Jacob in the eyes letting him know man to man that this was something that he would always remember in thankfulness.

Edwards face was pure happiness and bliss and he couldn't help but match his grin. He could feel the happiness rolling off him. It made his heart so full.

Seth who watched the whole exchange perched on Seth's knee cake plate in hand murmured, "Hmmm…Jasper in a mechanics uniform…covered in grease…Someone's going to be needing a cold shower."

Later everyone settled down in the living room for the movie. Seth explained that this might be some of the best gay cinema he had ever seen. Jasper having not even known that there was such a movie genre was curious and nervous to see what would appear in screen. In his mind he imagined gay movies to be all porn and was terrified of getting a boner while surrounded by not just people he didn't know but by Edward who would be who he was imagining in the movie instead of the actor. Plus how would Bella and Jacob feel about such a movie? He was sure Bella wouldn't mind but Jacob? Wouldn't he as a straight guy find this sort of thing uncomfortable?

But to Jasper surprise the movie was anything but porn. The film titled Latter Days was riveting. Beautiful and simple it told the story of a young party boy whose new neighbor was a Mormon Missionary with a secret, that while it threatens to destroy him, also leads to the meaning of true love. Jasper found himself captivated by the tale having never seen anything like it before in his life. Half way through he glanced around the darkened room, at the 2 couples. Seth and Sam were cuddled together on the one chair, Sam's hand cupping the Seth's plush bottom stroking the cheeks suggesting what he wanted to do later. Bella sat in the opposite chair Jacob on the floor between her legs, her fingers playfully braiding his long hair.

And Edward…

Edward was so close. A mere 4 or 5 inches separated them. He could feel the heat coming off his body, and could smell the cologne he wore along with the sweet scent of the food he had made. Every once in a while he would glance over at Edward, watching as the emotions the movie inspired played over his face. When the bedroom scene happened, his breath caught in his throat as he imagined what was going on through his mind. What was Edward thinking when the main boys Christian and Aaron laid on the bed, sweaty and kissing and withering beautiful muscled bodies stretched and strained to the pleasures of the flesh? Jasper knew what he was imagining in his own head. What he wished that he could do. God, he was going to be hard for the next 5 days after this. He knew that no amount of jerking off was going to be able to erase the idea of Edward…kissing his stomach like Aaron did to Christian…of Christian on his lovers lap obviously riding his cock to screaming pleasure.

He shivered unconsciously trying to will down his dick into submission. Edward noticed and looked over at him questioningly but he smiled and waved it off.

When the movie was over (an excellent surprise ending that made Jasper's heart ache in joy) everyone grabbed their coats and said their good nights. Jacob made sure that Jasper would be stopping by the shop tomorrow and he assured him that he would. When Sam left cradling a half asleep Seth in his arms, Edward shut the door and turned to give him a grin.

"See that wasn't so bad was it? Oh Jasper I am so excited! You have a job!"

"Your friends are good people…I like them a lot."

Edward walked slowly to stand in front of him his green eyes sparkling. Jasper felt so soft inside.

"Well, it's only 9…you don't have to go just yet…I'm sort of in the mood to watch another movie. Not anything like we just saw…an old favorite actually."

Now Jasper was 2 things tonight. Horney and lonely. A lethal combination that made him want to run as far as he could from Edward….and also made him want to throw him down on that little perfect white couch and…well needless to say the horniness overcame the caution of his better senses.

"Yeah…" he whispered, "I'd like ta stay. If ya want."

A few moments later they were in the same position on the couch as before and the movie title Chocolat rolled on the television. Once again Jasper became engrossed into the movie but not for the reasons before. This time the sweeping music and the charming tale of a woman enchanting a conservative French town with her seductive chocolate creations, warmed his heart and made him smile at the loveliness the movie portrayed.

"Do you like it?" Edward whispered quietly about an hour into the film just as Vienne the main character befriended the wandering gypsy played by Johnny Depp.

He looked down to see Edward's hopeful face looking up at him.

"It's very…cute…I like the way it seems like a fairy tale…or somethin' like tha'."

Edward chuckled and unconsciously scooted a little closer.

"That's what I thought too…when I first watched it. I felt like I had been plunged into a beautiful story of music and food…chocolat too of course." He sighed dreamily, "I always wanted to be her you know?"

"Who? Vienne?"

"Yeah…even before I went to culinary school…I watched this and more than anything I found out that my ideal life…my fantasy was to open up a little restaurant, cook and show people how food isn't just some simple fuel they use to run their bodies. That life isn't like that tired little town. So many people today believe that the secret to life is to be skinny, to eat I Can't Believe It's not Butter and think that this…this is living. So often we go through our lives eating wheat thins and Lean Cuisine and wanting to be perfect and for what? So that when you die you can say that you certainly never had an ounce of fat in your diet? No!" His face was so passionate and beautiful that Jasper could hardly look away. "I want people to know the joys of butter toast with eggs and herbs, of Pasta Cabonara with cheese and bacon and cream, and be able to eat REAL puff pastry made from scratch. I want to have them enjoy life and learn to let go of what holds them back. Live and eat and love and…"

Edward blushed and Jasper chuckled lightly urging him to keep going.

"Sorry…I get a little passionate sometimes. But anyways yeah…I want to do what she did…have the passion and the business…and marry Johnny Depp of course." He grinned smartly at Jasper who laughed and inched even closer to him. They were touching shoulders now.

"Ya' really would marry tha' guy huh?" he asked.

"Well…I'd have to be dead not to want to but…I don't know he really isn't my sort of guy."

"An' who is then?" Jasper heart pounded as he asked.

Edward shrugged and sighed. "Oh, sometimes I don't even know if I even KNOW what I want any more in a man. I've been searching for such a long time and have changed my ideas about what my soul mate would be like so many times that it's hard to remember what I really wanted to have in the first place."

Edward was silent for a long time forcing Jasper goad on.

"Go on," he whispered gently, "Ya' don't have ta be embarrassed." To which his red head laughed and whispered back to him.

"It seems almost silly what I'm about to say but…"

"I'd never laugh..ya know tha'."

He sighed, "I know … Ok so my perfect man…I guess he'd have to be um…more soft then me…like I know I can be loud and silly…I almost want someone who is the opposite. An observer or a quiet soul. Someone who appreciates my cooking, and loves my wacky family. Someone who can sit with me in the morning when I have my coffee and not be scared of my morning breath. A man who would…just know when to hold me and be there even when he isn't with my psychically. And he would bring…" here Jasper could see his pink cheeks turn even darker. "Oh this is so silly but…he would bring me chocolates when he wanted to say something special to me."

"Chocolates?" Jasper's eye brow rose in amusement.

"Yeah see…no one has ever bought be chocolate. Not even for Valentine's Day. I think…it says something about them because…well they should know that I adore good dark chocolate and that if they wanted to butter me up or just…show they cared…It's always been a fantasy of mine to receive a beautifully wrapped box of the finest quality dark truffle chocolates. I know! Such a silly thing but…it would mean so much to me. The thought is what would count."

If it was anymore possible for Jasper to fall for Edward than he already had…the last few admissions made him fall even further.

" I don't think it's stupid Edward." He whispered making Edwards smile grow even wider. "I think its…kinda adorable."

"Really? Not selfish or childish?"

"I don't think ya could ever be selfish or childish Edward. If ya want it that way then…well ya deserve a man who can bring it ta ya."

He stared at Jasper for a long moment then wrapped his arms around his shoulders and whispered into his neck, "Thank you…that means a lot to me."

Jasper sat frozen as his little red head curled around him, snuggling into his arms as if he'd belonged there all along. At first he didn't move then slowly, he relaxed into the touch. The movie played on for a few more minutes and all was quiet until Edward asked him softly what he looked for in a man as well.

He thought for a while how to answer such an innocent question. Then just as softly he whispered in Edward's ear, "If ya want someone like Johnny Depp in this movie, than I rekon' a guy like Vienne would be the perfect one for me."

That comment made Edward just hold his arm tighter.

_Much later…_

Hours later Jasper slowly felt his eyes open and he realized a few things. He wasn't in his home, it was dark where he was at and…someone was holding him.

Looking down Jasper saw Edward snuggled against his side, soundly asleep. Comprehending that they had obviously fallen asleep, he felt a little sting of panic at the unfamiliar nighttime surroundings. The DVD had long since stopped playing and the light the TV would have afforded was long gone, being replaced by a large winter moon peeking through the windows blinds.

Edward sighed and hugged his arm closer, and Jasper knew that his Edward would be very sore and stiff if he just up and left him in this position on the couch sleeping. Slowly so as not to wake him, he gingerly lifted the slumbering man into his arms, an easy feet since he was so much smaller than him.

Walking back to the room he knew that Edward stepped in, Jasper couldn't help but take in the calmly beautiful décor of the room. The bed was a soft blue and white with a huge down comforter and soft fluffy pillows. The walls were lined with pictures of places and faces he didn't know and big wooden shelves housed what seemed to be hundreds of books of all types. It seemed like a beautiful place to rest and dream.

Slowly he lowered Edwards still sleeping form onto the mattress, noticing how his soft hands curled around the pillows and he moaned delicately in obvious pleasure at the softness on which he was placed.

Jasper watched him, slumbering unconscious of the eyes of the predator that dared to look upon his beauty.

The moonlight, so bright and blue bathed the sleeping man in its splendor, highlighting his dark eye lashes, his smooth skin, and…his lips. The two supple pillows parted in a sigh of sleep, beckoned him. For the first time ever since he had met him, Jasper noticed truly noticed the small details about Edward. The freckle on his eyebrow, the way his hair slightly curled at the end of his bangs, tiny delicate ears, and long slender fingers…all were captivating. Consuming in their formation, sensual in their siren song. Never could Jasper have believed that Edward would be more alluring when sleeping than awake. But here he was…hovering over him, breathing in his sent, and feeling as if he were gazing upon an angel in a painting: untouchable, and yet so close to touching.

What happened next Jasper knew he would regret later, but his heart was so full with emotions and feelings that he couldn't do anything but lean down…and forward…and brush his own lips against Edwards.

A kiss.

Soft and sweet…barely a feathers meeting of flesh.

He…Jasper Whitlock ex con which more crime on his hands than most saw in a lifetime, had stolen from a red haired angel, a kiss. His core filled with such an ache and a longing that he let out a barely audible sob, the significance of his actions, and the sensation of…love being too much to bear.

He had taken a kiss.

He had dared to…and had done.

Then Jasper was pulling away guilt tugging at his soul for being so audacious as to take from Edward what was not his. His had always stolen in his life…but how could he think that he could steal a kiss?

So consumed in his guilt and love and hate that he never saw the flutter of movement under him.

As he closed the bedroom door behind him…he never saw Edward's eyes open.

XxXxXx

Edward had been kissed many times before. A kiss was significant to him, and from the boyfriends of the past he had always reveled in that first moment when their bodies connected on a level of pure emotion rather than sex. They were all good kisses to be certain, deep and strong and powerful, each burning their way into his heart as flashes supreme instances of deepening self-discovery.

But…tonight.

He had thought he was sleeping…that much he was certain. But Edward never expected Jasper to completely steal the very breath from his lungs by a simple ghost of a kiss. All other kisses, no matter how grand were wiped away like an ocean tide by the purity and…love in this shy man's kiss.

As Edward lay in his bed, face a mask of indescribable happiness, he couldn't concentrate on the later consequences of this action, or why Jasper had run off, because for the first time in a long time he was consumed by a candid wonder and joy, a girlish awe at what he had just experienced.

Suddenly he felt too much energy, just rushing forth through his fingers and toes, screaming to stand and whirl around in glee at finding what it had always been looking for. Spurned by this desire, Edward sprung up out of bed.

His heart pounded.

His lips tingled.

His eyes sparkled.

And in the light of the moon barefoot on the cool wooden floor on his bedroom, Edward giggled incessantly in utter enchantment at the expression of his hopes and dreams since he was a child coming into reality.

In the glow of the nights sun Edward danced for a realization.

He without a doubt was in absolute love with Jasper Whitlock.

**Reviews are Love! **

**Thank you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I know I know…I am the most horrible author ever. I just had such a hard time writing this chapter. It took me allllllll this time to get it down and I had to beat myself to keep going. Just one of those times I guess LOL But here it is in all its glory! A few words first. **

**Ok so I know that Jasper's speech is a little…different but I want convey how deep his lack of education is and this seems to me to be the only way. I am sorry it gets a little rough to read! If it gets too much I will stop. But this is how it is MENT to be written.**

**The amazing and wonderful ****mw138 wrote me the most kind and wonderful rec on her page and I am completely humbled at the beauty in which she described my story. She also made an absolutely beautiful banner that is so perfect I can not describe it how touched I am. Seriously check it out if you want: (you know the drill just remove the spaces and the 'dots') LOL**

**h t t p : / jaspersdarlins(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2011/06/save-horse-ride-cowboy-neighbor-from(dot)html**

**Once again I am overwhelmed at the love and support I am getting for this story. I am blown away with happiness at the thought of you all enjoying it. Your reviews are my reward! Thank you thank you thank you!**

**This chapter is brought to you by Skittles, Teavana Tea, Mozart, Beethoven, and MistyHaze most of all. She just finished her life changing story Lessons Learned so if you have never read GO NOW AND READ! But you are my girl and my main Hoor… we shall talk soon!**

**ANYWAYS! Onward and enjoy!**

Jasper was having a good day.

He had woken up fed and sober, shaved, pulled his hair into a pony tail and made his way through the cold December air to Jacob's garage.

For the first time since he had been 17 Jasper felt like he was being productive. The concept of getting his hands dirty in honest oil and grease in place of bullets and drugs was… he couldn't describe the sensation of the slightest bit of pride building in him. He was being good and doing a good thing for an equally good man.

As soon as Jacob saw that he knew what he was doing Jasper was assigned even more tasks, and the mechanic eagerly sought his knowledge and know how in all things related to the old cars littering the inside of the shop.

It was good to feel needed and smart. Edward made him feel special that was for sure but it was different on a professional level. Jacob was helping him get off government assistance and letting him stand on his own two feet. He could feel like a man again in a way that had been taken from him long ago.

Jasper would be forever grateful to the boy whose lips he had taken a kiss from.

It had been 2 days since the incident and…though he had seen Edward since then the feelings that kiss brought on always were at the forefront of his mind. He felt guilty and sick for taking advantage of his sleeping red head and it twisted his gut into acidic knots.

It was wrong…but he couldn't bring himself to regret it.

So he would act as if it never happened and would go on and just be a friend to Edward.

Jasper smiled at the idea of his little neighbor turning up on his door step early this morning before he had left for work, a homemade cinnamon muffin, a thermos of coffee , and a lunch of cold cuts and chips all wrapped in a mini cooler.

At 8 in the morning only Edward could be that chipper. But it had made his first day on the job very special and he also had the promise of an evening with his…friend? Was friend the right word?

Contemplating this word and its meanings what it covered and didn't cover about their relationship Jasper stood idly by at a cross walk waiting for the safe to walk light to appear. He was standing in a close crowd of public workers and professionals all racing to return to their homes out of the cold and into the Christmas warmth. Jasper smirked a little as a young girl pointed at a Salvation Army Santa Clause ringing his bell across the road. He looked up at the streetlights above his head all decorated with holly branches and crimson ribbons flowing in the snowy breeze.

Jasper had never been one to celebrate the holidays…in Beeville, with its hot arid climate and everything better suited to dust and dirt…the winter wonderland of the carols seemed like a myth. In all honesty this was the first time in his present memories that Jasper could ever recall acknowledging the beauty of this season.

But as he had learned long ago taking a moment and forgetting yourself in things and feelings that brought you away from reality made you pay a horrid price.

The hand on his shoulder startled Jasper. It was cool and strong and gripped tightly. Flinging himself around he collided blue eyes with pale brown orbs angry sinister and bleak.

Jasper knew this face.

It had been almost 8 years and so many features had stayed the same.

The tight lips, the short blonde hair, the pale complexion, and the imposing figure…all comprised the figure that had made him and broke him.

James hadn't changed one bit.

He felt the breath leave his lungs and his heart thudded as adrenaline poured into his veins. James smiled thinly and motioned with his head to follow him.

Powerless like a dog on a leash he trailed after him.

They stopped in an ally a short distance away and Jasper watched as his leader stood and stared at him…appraising, judging and calculating. It sickened him to think of how the emotions of submission crept back how he wanted to stand at attention like a good solider while James inspected him to make sure he was in peek psychical condition and code of conduct. He had to fight the urge to straighten up, blank out his face and allow such scrutiny. Instead Jasper crossed his arms indignantly; his eyes menacing and cruel and he spoke to James for the first time since his arrest.

"Ya' fucking want sumthin'?" He hissed in a voice that had been hardened behind bars. James didn't know who he was messing with now. He had lived through a concrete hell for 7 tortuous years, using pure intimidation and fear to claw his way out of prison alive. He had beaten and fought and become an animal just to survive that abyss of cruelty. Jasper had come out to freedom and he had no intention of giving it up to the man who had taken it away in the first place.

Or at least that's what he told himself.

His leader smirked slightly and continued to pace back and forth in front of him.

"Guess you grew some balls in there Jasper…you always did like balls didn't you, fag?" His cruel drawl was smooth and spoke of an educated southern accent that always contrasted powerfully with the ignorant enunciations of those he ruled. "And yeah I want something."

Jasper gave a slight shrug, "What the fuck could ya' ever want from me? I have been done with tha' life now."

James chuckled and leaned against the brick wall. "Done? You will never be done Jasper. It is something you were born to do."

"I mean it." Growled Jasper, " I spent 7 years in a cage, watchin' as men became nothin' but animals…I ain't risking it again. Ya, left me ta' rot in the slammer ya asshole, an' I'm legit now. I got a real job an' a li…"

"Shut the hell up you uneducated idiot. I know what happened. I know I left you in there but you really think I was going to threaten everything we had built over the years? I thought I had taught you better than that Whitlock…"

"Fucking asshole! Ya' brain washed a bunch of 15 year old kids inta' thinkin' that ya' were the god damn second comin' a Christ an' that ya' would build us up an' make us money! Ya lied!" He took an aggressive step towards the man in front of him. His eyes blazed and his fist clenched. Years of pent up hate and bitterness poured through his blood and made him feel for the first time ever that James wasn't his leader. Prison had changed him. He was his own person now…Edward had changed him.

James rolled his eyes at Jaspers display, his cool demeanor only serving to make Jasper angrier.

"Listen, if I hadn't come along you would have been still eating out of that McDonalds dumpster, no shoes and no hope just like I found you. I gave you potential, and helped you realize your talent. And you are talented Jasper, you were able to entreat the entire organization to do the routes you wanted and to mix just the right stuff. You got the best weapons for me and the others. You were the best and that's why I am here now…"

Jasper's blood ran cold and he balked slightly, his confidence waning under James steady gaze. Praise from his 'leader' wasn't handed out lightly.

"How did ya' even find me? It's been seven years…" He whispered eyes down cast…just as he had been trained to…always show respect to those who ruled you…better than you. It was why he often had such a difficult time looking into Edwards's eyes.

James chuckled and slapped an arm around Jaspers shoulders making him flinch but he didn't pull back, "Jasper, Jasper, Jasper…you should know by now…that corruption doesn't just exist on the streets…I have eyes everywhere. The guards, the inmates…some of them are good customers of mine and were more than willing to give me information on my favorite solider." Jasper felt his stomach twist in knots, "You think I wouldn't keep a watch on you? I know everything Jasper. I know how many fights you got in, how the rival gangs would beat you and humiliate you… Like the time when they tied you up in Chicago…and rubbed shit all over your face…you remember that? I also know that you taught them a lesson like nothing you had ever done on the streets…poor bastards didn't know what hit them when you used that plastic bag around their leaders neck huh? You were also so good at surprises Jasper…or what about how the guards thought it would be funny to make you stand out in the rain all night just to see if you would last? I'll bet you were so cold after…but my good solider can last huh?" James laughed gleefully at the pain that crossed his eyes…memories… "But you know what my favorite story was? The one that made me laugh cause you were always such a dirty little faggot? I heard all about the incident with that little pussy boy and his sugar daddy… they were your friends weren't they? I'll heard they were….heard you and them would sit together…Did that Felix let you taste his little bitch Riley? I know you would have wanted to. Isn't it a shame how it ended…how the Aryan Nation tied them and you up cause they hate faggots and made you and that Felix watch as they fucked up that little queer. Did he scream like a girl? That's all he was really…stupid little bitch. Was it fun Jasper? Probably not but you got them back didn't you? I heard all about the blood and the laughs…Everyone left you alone after that…"

Jasper hadn't felt that sick since his twisted dreams of Edward's death.

James smiled serenely and whispered. "So getting out I know was nice Jasper…Probably nice to see the sun and not smell like piss and puke. I asked a nice officer there to tell me where you went… and he was so kind enough to give me your address and phone number…imagine that?"

The memories hurt so much and turned his stomach so badly…he felt like he was going to throw up…all he wanted was to run home…back to Edward. But…a solider doesn't leave his master. Raising his head slightly Jasper whispered, "What do ya' want James? What can I even do for ya now?"

"Oh, Jasper…what do you think I want? I want nothing more than my right hand man back…in my folds with the others…they came with me did you know that? All of my army is here to bring the best fighter back…You knew everything Jasper, better than anyone and I want the best for me. So what do you say?"

"Never!" Spat Jasper, "I will never go back to tha' life! I am a good man now!"

"Good!" James laughed richly and plucked at the mechanics uniform he was wearing. "Good? Jasper, the only 'good' you are capable of is the kind that would make good horror movies…you can't give peals to swine, they will always be disgusting animals… you may dress yourself up in 'good' but you of all people can never wear it for long. Give into the calling…I know you want to. Life like this will give you nothing and no one will ever welcome you into their home after knowing the shit you did. You will be left alone and penniless and will come crawling back to the only thing you ever knew that would give you any kind of existence at all. So cut the bullshit Jasper…Come back to the Texas Suckers…"

James held out his arms wide looking very much like a preacher on the pulpit. Jasper felt the pull the draw…he was once again 15 years old…sitting behind a pile of trash, eating half consumed rotting food, barefoot and shitless, scruffy, bruised and hurting from the outside in…wanting something anything to make his pain go away. And there was James…a city slicker dressed to the nines and telling him that there was a place for him under his wings…that he could have food and shoes and shelter. He could belong.

But…

What about Edward?

No matter how comfortable he had been in the realm of his gang…nothing no money or power had ever made him feel more cherished than when Edward simply smiled at him.

If he went with James then Edward wouldn't smile at him anymore.

Before he could even give into temptation Jasper turned heal and ran, not bothering to listen as James angrily called out his name. He ran through the throngs of people, ran away from his past and from the looming fate of the future. He ran and ran and ran back to him home…back to his present…back to his Edward.

X x X x X x

"Edward do you have any more tape Caro?"

Edward looked up from peeling a price tag off a Barbie box at the sound of his mother's accented voice.

"You used all of it?" he asked astonished that they had run out so quickly, though judging from the mountain of presents littering the floor of his apartment he shouldn't have been too surprised. He and his mother Esme had been on a present wrapping quest since lunch time. It was a tradition between him and his mom that every year 4 days before Christmas they would assemble the loot of gifts and go on a marathon of creative present wrapping. To them presents, particularly Christmas ones were meant to be wrapped with the most beautiful wrapping paper the most ornate bows and the cutest trinkets and tassels hanging from the tops of the gifts. While his brother Emmett and his father Carlisle tried with all the love and devotion two straight men could muster to partake in the gift wrapping they were just too clumsy and careless to master the art, so it was just usually the two of them sitting together. They would cook together Edward basking in the joys of having the very woman who inspired his culinary passions floating around the kitchen, each of them lightly conversing and laughing in Esme's native Italian, talking about food and holiday matters. It was by and far one of Edwards's favorite moments of the Christmas season.

"Sorry Caro, but this hedge clipper set for your brother just was such a complicated shape! I think I used the entire roll on trying to keep it covered." Esme laughed and held up the unfortunate gift which as much as she had tried just would not submit to the golden paper.

Edward smiled, "I wish that all presents came with a nice square box that fit the shape perfectly…It would make us obsessives so much happier."

"Well, my Caro you seem quite happy with something and it doesn't seem to be just about the wrapping paper…what has happened?"

Edward blushed and giggled shaping a snow white velvet ribbon for the top of his sister in laws gift. "Madre…I might have…met someone."

His mother's face lit up with delight and she clasped her hands in glee, "Edward! You have! Who is he?"

Edward crawled across colorful sea of discarded paper and ribbons to kneel next to Esme, "Oh mama…he is so wonderful…and sweet and kind and shy. He is handsome and looks just like Padre with long golden hair and big blue eyes…he is like this large gentle lion."

"How long have you met him?"

"Just a few weeks ago…right after Thanksgiving. He is my neighbor down the hall."

Esme shook her head a little perplexed, "Caro, if he is such as you say…then why is this the first I have heard of him? You sound like you…"

"Love him?" Edward quirked a grin.

"Oh, child yes! Your voice is filled with amore, and you glow with it. That is why I am confused…You of all people Edward have never hidden your true feelings from people. Does he not love you back? Is that it?"

"No…" he replied slowly, "No…I KNOW he feels something for me. It's…it's not that." He sighed and slide back to rest against the side of the couch, his mother looking at him in curiosity. He stared outside at the fading light of the day, the snow swirling down, and whispered to his oldest confidant.

"Madre…do you ever feel like you can feel someone's sadness? Like it's something so real and touchable that you could put your hand out and it would bite you?"

She nodded and he continued. "The man's name is Jasper…he is so wonderful like I said before…but there is something there, something troubled about him." He turned at looked at her, "Sometimes when he doesn't think I am watching, I look at him trying to understand why he looks like he has never had a smile in his life, or a laugh. When I first met him he could barely look at me and now he comes over here all the time and he looks so…relieved when he walks in. Not that I blame him because his apartment is well…let's just say Emmett's college dorm made this one feel homey. I don't think he has ever felt anything like comfort or…love before Mama. When he laughs it changed his whole face but there is just this air of hurt around him…I feel like he didn't have a good life. I know that he feels something for me I am sure of it but Madre I don't know how to make him stop hurting. I don't want to dredge up bad memories but I feel like he is keeping something vital about himself from me…something that would make me understand the pain. I just… I don't know I am at a loss."

Edward sighed dramatically and his mother smiled in the warm way that she always did, while brushing a hand through his hair.

"Edward…when I met your Padre…long ago when he was in Florence studying that he was such a serious young man who had grown up in such a strict home that he didn't know how to do happy things…My Papa said that while he was a good man he couldn't understand the draw I had to such a reserved human. It was almost as if he was afraid to break out of his skin for some unknown fear." She laughed a little and Edward admired his mother's beautiful Italian features. In so many ways he wished he would have taken after her in looks like his brother did.

"But," she continued, "I was determined to make him loosen up a little…enjoy life! Many people thought that I was wasting my time with someone who needed so much care and such attention but your Padre was so willing to learn how to live and eat and love! I WANTED to bring him the happiness of the world! I think at times people like you and I are meant to help those who don't know how to be happy…we have to show them the way no?"

"So you think I shouldn't give up? I want to stay and fight for him but I don't want you to think I'm being a hopeless twink."

Before Esme could answer him a sharp knock at the door broke them out of their conversation. Frowning Edward stood walked to the door. He opened it to reveal Jasper, shivering, out of breath, covered in mechanics grease and eyes alight with…fear?" Instantly Edward knew that something had frightened this normally stoic man. He was gaping at Edward scared and confused looking arms trembling.

"Jasper?" he whispered taking a step towards him. "Are you ok?"

Jasper's eyes looked huge and wet and without warning he lunged forward and engulfed Edward's small frame in his arms, burying his face in his neck. Instantly Edward wrapped his arms around the trembling man, willing himself to NOT get turned on right now (he would have to contemplate later how exquisite it felt to have Jaspers entire rock solid body pressed against his). No right now all he could concentrate on was this display of emotion from this normally stoic man. It broke his heart.

"Edward…" he drawled out in a rough voice.

"I'm right here Jasper." He whispered softly. "What's wrong? You're ok here you can talk to me."

He pulled away and the grief on his face was so plain to see, and he kept his hands clutching Edward's delicate shoulders.

"I…I am alrigh' I just…needed ta see ya."

Edward didn't believe him for one moment but he knew better than to force the issue right now. He smiled and did a little hip shake.

"Well, I am right here as always. Why don't you come in? There is someone I want you to meet." He swept the door open further and pulled Jasper in to see his mother who had sat patiently on the sofa while the whole ordeal had gone on. Instantly her eyes lit up at the sight of Jasper and a knowing smirk lit on her lips. Jasper ever the polite gentleman was soft and shy around her , shaking her hand and genuinely seemed to like the way she clucked at him in Italian. Edward watched as his mother easily slipped into a conversation with him asking him all sorts of silly questions. He watched as Jasper melted a little with her charm and soon was answering in his timeless twang which gave his mother so much delight. He knew that she was as smitten as he was.

In a little time Esme announced that she was going to leave. After making Jasper promise to come to Christmas dinner (he couldn't wait!) and kissing him on his scruffy cheeks, she turned to Edward and embraced him.

"E valsa la pena di, Caro." She whispered and Edward felt his eyes water a little at her words.

"Te Amo Madre." He replied in her ear, "I will fight for him."

**YAY! I hope you all love Edwards Italian Esme Madre! Just so fun creative tweaking with the character. I hope you all have fun! Let me know what you think!**

**The Italian words:**

**Madre = Mother**

**Padre = Father**

**Caro = darling**

**E valsa la pena di = he is worth fighting for.**

**Te Amo = I love you**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this took so long everyone! But I had a lot of ground to cover and didn't have much time as I am leaving for vacation tomorrow (FINALLY LOL) so I had to churn this bad boy out. It took a while but I think you all will agree it was worth the wait. As always your reviews are love! I could not do without them!**

**Much love and thanks to my girl Misty with whom I share many pervy conversations with LOL.**

**ENJOY!**

**XOXO Maria**

It was dark.

And warm.

And still.

Edward was lying on some sort of bed…or was it a cot? Why were the blankets so itchy? Why did the air smell stale? Where was the pillow, the glow of the outside streetlights? Why did he feel caged and well…he wasn't frightened…he was…

Aware.

Yes he could feel everything, hear and smell the slightest hints that he was not in his home. He knew that he was caged and couldn't get out…he knew that he was going to be here for a very very long time.

Edward also began to feel something else growing within him. It was hot and slightly confusing and oh so real. His skin was flushed and his limbs quivered with unsung emotion. When he shifted slightly in the blankets the sensation of the fabric made his skin crawl in pleasure and he moaned rubbing himself against the cloth desperate to feel the sensation again and again…

But with his heightened senses Edward suddenly knew he wasn't alone.

No in the corner in the darkness there was another…a predator…someone stronger faster more powerful, that watched and wanted him.

And he wanted him too.

So he stretched and strained until his ass was in the air presenting himself to whomever was observing his lust and heat. Moaning he wiggled and whined pleading without words for the dominant to take him…

He didn't have to wait long.

The hands were large that gripped his ass, calloused and coarse and strong. They had seen fights and a harsh world. The smell that washed over Edward was manly and gave his mouth a salty edge as it wafted through his nose. The man's breath was harsh and ragged but he hadn't spoken yet.

Edward didn't dare utter a word.

All he could do was lay there in helpless lust as his watcher rutted his long thick cock against his ass crack the pre cum making his hole and checks sticky and wet.

How glorious…his own dick was about to explode.

But before Edward could reach ecstasy the man suddenly flipped him over onto his back and he gaped in awe at the sight of Jasper reaching orgasm all over his…

Edward woke up.

And had apparently cum all over his 800 thread count sheets or had wet the bed in the first time since he was 9.

Groggily he lifted his hand and pulled back the blue cloth to reveal a white sticky mess all over his stomach.

Oh my Lord.

He had a wet dream. About Jasper fucking him in what was most likely a jail cell. What the hell? Where did the nice dreams go? The kind where there was a meadow and flowers and gentle sex on a cashmere throw? Didn't he want nibbles and naked loving? A moonlight sky and all of the things that made him swoon every time he read a romance novel?

Not that he believed that life was like a romance novel but…a ay boy can dream right? Wasn't his sex dreams supposed to be more like a Cassie Edwards novel instead of a slightly darker Sherylin Kenyon book? Did he have a fetish now? A jail/dirty sex fetish about his sexy and oh so sweet neighbor? He never thought he had any fetishes! The worst it got was the occasional spanking during porn time!

Edward was frantic to figure it out and knew that there was only one person in his life who was the queen of kink and all things obscene.

Still sticky Edward reached over to his bedside table grabbed his phone and dialed Seth's number.

Drawing his legs up into a nervous sitting position Edward listened intently as the callback blared and then as soon as he heard the crackle to a person picking up he burst.

"Seth! I just as a wet dream about Jasper dry humping me in jail!" he was out of breath he was so worked up.

There was a long pause.

And a voice that was clearly not Seth's high pitched tone laughed heartily.

"Um…thanks for sharing Edward."

Edward's eyes bulged and he flamed red.

"Sam! What are you doing with Seth's phone?"

"Relax, he was in the shower and I knew we were picking you guys up this morning so I didn't want to miss the call if it was important….so a wet dream huh?"

He scowled and hopped out of bed crab walking to the bathroom to avoid any more stickiness. "This isn't funny Sam Ulley. I just had this incredibly dark embarrassing sexual moment with the object of my affections…it's no laughing matter!"

Sam was roaring over the speaker. "Had a naughty little dream about Jasper huh Eddie?"

"This isn't that amusing Sam…Yes I had a…very vivid sexual dream about a person who I care very much about and you…Sam! I said stop laughing!" He wet a wash cloth and dabbed at the white mess on his stomach and groin, glancing at the clock mounted on the wall above the mirror. Almost 10 he had to hurry. Jasper would be here in 20 minuetes.

"Sorry Eddie," Sam finally composed himself, "I'm not trying to make fun of you its just…why are you freaking out? It's no big deal! So you had a dirty dream big deal."

"You weren't there! It was like in some prison cell and there was darkness and it was so…I don't know Sam it was just so not me!"

"Do you think it was more…Jasper then?" his friend asked. "That he might have caused you to think this way?"

"I…I don't know. Maybe? I mean it is so obvious that he isn't a well…he isn't a romance novel is he?"

Sam chuckled a little. "I don't think that Edward I think that maybe…he's more of a…Jasper is more like the movie Rocky…kind of rough and dirty but…you know he loves Adrian."

Edward laughed a little and walked out of the bathroom already feeling better. It wasn't often that he and Sam got to talk and it was nice to get a different perspective on this whole ordeal.

"Come on…I think that's taking it a little far," Edward sighed, " I don't think he loves me yet. Like yes…for sure but…"

"No." Sam's voice was soft and warm, "I think you guys are just like Rocky and Adrian."

Edward was about to button his jeans when he suddenly heard Seth in the background ask who was on the phone.

"Edward," replied his husband, "He had a wet dream."

"Sam!" he yelled in mortification. "Don't say it like that!"

There was some fumbling and Seth chimed in over the speaker.

"Hello Darling? What do we owe this charming little phone call at such an early hour? I haven't even gotten my moisturizer on yet! Jasper didn't cancel did he?"

"No Babe," Sam answered before he could, "Eddie just had a weird sex dream and wanted to tell you about it."

Edward slapped a hand to his cheek in horror, "Sam! Don't say it like that!"

Sam just chuckled and he could hear Seth clucking his tongue. "Was it the dream where you got raped by eggplants again? It was wasn't it! Edward you know better than to watch X-Tube right before going to bed!"

"Oh for Madonna's sake!" Sam was roaring in the back ground in laughter, "It was not THAT dream…I had a dream about Jasper."

"Ohhhh! Juciy! Was it good?"

He sighed and toed on his shoes, " Well it was the first wet dream I've had since that one about since that one I had about Marc Franklin in the 9th grade….and you remember my obsessive love for Mark and the thoughts of getting some alone time with him behind the dugout at the baseball field." He sighed, thoughts briefly drifting over the idea of Jasper in Marks white and red pinstripe uniform showing him just what kind of batter he was and how he could use his baseball bat…

Fantastic he was getting hard again. Agh… he didn't have time for jerking off! Jasper was going to be here any second.

All of a sudden he realized that Seth had stopped talking and that there was an odd sucking noise over the phone…and moaning?

"Seth?" he whispered tentatively.

There was a yelp, and a groan and Sam suddenly fumbled over the line, "Edward sorry the talk about your weirdo sex dream and Seth being in a towel made me horny…give us an extra 20 minutes."

Before he could answer Seth moaned something slurped and then the line went dead.

Edward stared at his phone for a second or two and then shook his head willing his boner to deflate so when he answered the door, Jasper wouldn't think he was a complete pervert.

Or maybe he should…maybe Jasper would get turned on and then sweep him up into his sexy tattooed arms and then make him get on his knees and shove his big thick…

The knock on his door started Edward out of his fantasy and he realized that he was now alert in every way possible and that his dick looked like an antenna trying to reach the signal coming from beyond the door.

Oh Cher what was he going to do? Jasper was waiting for him and he was certainly ready for him! Grabbing his comforter off his bed and wrapping his fully clothed self in it, he sprinted over to the door and flung it open.

Jasper stood there in a ratty green hunters coat his hair slightly less messy than normal and a slight smirk on his soft lips as he took in his flushed appearance. Edward could smell the light touch of shaving cream and soap coming off of him, and that with just the sight of the man who in his deepest thoughts had fucked him within an inch of breath was standing before him…suddenly his down comforter wasn't such a silly cover up after all. In fact he would probably have to wear it around all day to help hide what Jasper was now capable to doing to him.

"Mornin' Edward," he drawled with a slight nod, "Did I come too early?"

"No! I um…overslept! Give me a second and I'll be right there!" He shuffled back into the bedroom threw off his bed clothes and waited for a second to pretend he was actually getting dressed.

Now Edward had never been an eve's dropper but he couldn't help but tip toe over to his door which was cracked just a bit and look out into his living room at Jasper.

His neighbor was pacing slowly along the floor looking at his pictures along the garland adorned fire place. Several of the pictures were of him and his family and friends however there was one large 8x10 of his senior portrait among the frames. Curiously he watched as Jasper ran a finger along the side of the picture…it made him feel all warm inside even if those hands were touching a mere imprint of his face.

Feeling that enough time had passed, Edward glided out to where Jasper stood and laughed as he jumped slightly at the suddenness of his presence.

"It's a pretty weird picture huh?" he pointed to the photo of his 17 year old smiling face.

Jasper just blushed and laughed a little, "Naw…ya look real cute."

"Psh…I'm glad you think so…at that time I made them take another picture just to get all my good angles…Seth made them retake his four times!"

Jasper smirked, "He's kinda weird like tha' huh? I'm real grateful though tha' you and him are gonna do this for me today…ya know ya didn't have to."

"Jasper trust me! I am more than happy to do this! And Seth about peed himself when I asked if he would help with this! But…I don't want you to think that you have to…Honestly Jasper you can come to Christmas dinner however you want to…no one would even care!"

Shaking his head Jasper replied, "Edward I ain't goin' ta your family's house lookin' like the slum I am…" the bitterness in his voice made Edward cringe, "Yer mama and you both asked me nicely ta' come an' I want more than anythin' ta make ya'…proud ta be standin' next ta me."

As usual when the wall of the unexplained shame would fall over Jasper's face he would look to the ground. Usually in these situations Edward would call his name or speak to get him to look up…but things were different then they had once been.

Gently Edward took Jaspers hands, marveling at the strength and calloused warmth they possessed. A gasping sigh escaped the blonde mans parted lips and his gaze shot up to Edwards own smiling one.

"Jasper…I could never be ashamed of you." He gave him a reassuring smile enjoying the look of unexplained hope that filled the beautiful stormy eyes. A rough fingertip ghosted over his enclosed knuckles.

Edward was positive this was going to be a good day.

XxXxXxXx

The wind was bitterly cold as they stood outside on the sidewalk, watching as a huge cobalt blue Dodge Ram chugged down the road towards them. Edward smiled secretly at the thought of Seth in the large manly man car that he adored and loved almost as much as he loved Sam. Throughout their lives Seth had always loved big things: big sunglasses, big cell phones, and big men. Cars were no different. Sam also preferred the gas guzzling trucks though his use in the pipeline business was more practical. Seth simply preferred them because they were "big and fun like a porn stars dick".

The latest Lady Gaga reached their ears, and Edward giggled at the surprised look that crossed Jaspers face when the truck reached them and Seth rolled down his driver side window.

"Good morning boys! Ready to hack our way through the retail jungle?" His neighbor paled and Edward just smiled and urged him into the backseat of the truck. Sam was sitting in the passenger seat, clothed in his construction clothing and hard hat.

"I don't think that question was directed at you Edward," Sam looked over his shoulder at the obviously bewildered Jasper. "The question is Jasper ready to face you both in full blown shopping mode?"

Before the man could answer, Edward held a finger to his lips and pointed with a grin to the obviously ruffled Seth. Sam knew just how to push Seth's usually unusable buttons and it was always the highlight of their get togethers.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Seth shot back.

"Babe, you know what I'm talking about…remember when you took me shopping last time?"

"Sam! That happened one time and we are not discussing the incident!" he stuck out his lip but Sam was on a role. He turned around and looked at Jasper who was staring at them wide eyed.

"Jasper, this little hellion decided that we were going to visit every men's clothing store in the entire mall complex and it resulted in 2 girls being fired a sexual harassment claim against a security guard and us being banned from that mall for the next 2 years."

Now Seth's eyes had dangerously narrowed and he hissed out, "Oh please you liked that I ran around that Macys ordering around everyone…it turned you on." Now it was his turn to arch back and say to Jasper: "I have never had my ass plowed like I did that night up until then… after him watching me try on those Burberry underwear it was all over for my poor little bum!"

"Yeah and you enjoyed every second of it!" There was obvious ease and comfort that they had as they bantered back and forth. It was a simplicity one born of familiarity and love that Edward longed to have one day for himself. Though Seth would always be close to him as a brother of sorts he and Sam were completely enraptured with one another, getting closer as the years went on.

Feeling that Jasper had been frightened enough by Sam's Tales From Beyond the Dressing Room, Edward steered the conversation to their plans for Christmas and New Year. Since neither of them had any family in the area any longer Seth and Sam had recently been joining his own clan on holidays. This year would be the same, and Edward was more grateful than ever that Jasper would have some people he knew there when he first encountered the Cullen Family Italian/English Christmas Extravaganza. Not that his family wouldn't embrace Jasper with open arms, it was just that his quiet gruff neighbor was so painfully shy around new people. Since Seth's big mouth was the ultimate ice breaker he was confident that all would be well.

New Years for them was never really a family thing however and Edward and Seth and Bella would frequent the gay bars of their youth enjoying the alcohol and dancing to the break of a new beginning. Over the years boyfriends and now husbands had joined in on their fun, making the drunken fest even more fun.

Now Edward wondered if Jasper, by some whisp of Christmas magic would feel comfortable in a gay bar…only time would tell. But meanwhile he would extend the invitation to him and hope that he would accept to spend the night with them.

And Edward couldn't help but hope that perhaps when the ball dropped that Jasper would be the one to give him a kiss for the New Year.

"Edward," asked Seth breaking him out of his thoughts, "I'm getting coffee do you want anything?" In the distance the Starbucks that they frequented appeared and Edward coffee addiction sprang into action.

"Oh! Yes! I'll go in with you…God I have been craving a Peppermint Mocha all yesterday…I need it!" He looked over at Jasper. "What would you like?"

Jasper looked scared, "I um…I don't know…I've never had Starbucks before."

Seth slammed on the breaks.

All was silent in the car and then slowly Seth's head turned around, and he fixed Jasper with a horrified expression, that made Edward and Sam laugh and the blonde man shrink into the backseat.

"You…have never had Starbucks?" Jasper shook his head. "Never? Not even the brewed coffee?"

"Ah…no?" And suddenly they all flew to the left as Seth made a sharp turn into the parking lot.

"This is completely unacceptable! I am appalled! Edward get out right now…we are going to fix him!" Edward gave Jasper's hand a squeeze and opened the door, hopping down and followed the furious Seth inside.

XxXxXxXx

"You alright man?" Sam asked Jasper as soon as Edward and Seth disappeared inside the store.

"Yeah…I guess so." He laughed a little at the whole insane situation. Here he was going clothing shopping with the object of his affections and a mini hurricane called Seth. He was nervous about being in a crowded mall but…well he'd been nervous about a lot of things lately. He was still on obvious alert for James to appear and he was still dealing with the feelings of worthlessness and yearning for familiarity in his life. Although the job Jacob had given him was more than helpful and gave him a sense of purpose and drive…there were moments when he still felt the pull of the streets tugging at him. Even now as he sat ready to do something he had never done before, shop with the 100 dollars burning a hole in his pocket he still couldn't help but think that if he sold a little more…black mailed someone he could have a little more money. Ideas like these were almost constant. Almost threatened to consume him and kill him…or turn him back into what he was.

Almost.

Almost because there was a force…a presence that would keep the pain and loneliness at bay and make him bask in the light…maybe see that he was worth something more. And it had just gone into a freaking coffee shop.

Sam rustling to turn around in the front seat broke his thoughts and he looked up at the rough man.

"How have you been? Doing ok?" he asked.

"I've been..alrigh' I guess. Been workin' with Jacob an' I like it a lot. Nice ta have a little money comin' my way." Jasper answered though he knew what Sam was asking him and it didn't have anything to do with his job situation.

"Well that's good and all but I meant…how have things been with well…you know your past and all…still dealing ok?"

Jasper thought about telling him about James…he really did. Sam and then Jacob because of all people those two would know the most how to deal with the dilemma he was facing. They were street smart and knew how dangerous people like James could be.

But he just couldn't.

Not for pride or ego but fear. Because of selfish fear that if he told them they would tell him to stay away from the one person who was keeping him sane and on the right path. Because he knew that they would be right in keeping him away.

But Jasper just could not tell him.

Luckily he was saved by the return of Edward and Seth and the subject was dropped.

XxXxXxXx

Four hours later, after dropping Sam off at the construction site where the pipes would be put in for some building, Jasper found himself standing in a dressing room in a store called the Gap with a mountain of unfolded clothing at his feet. Wearing dark jeans and a brand new V neck sweater that Edward had called 'the perfect robin's egg blue', he actually was surprised that he wasn't in as much pain as he had initially thought shopping would bring him. As a matter of fact he could comfortably say that he was enjoying this. For the most of his life he had either not had any clothing that fit, wore second hand shit from the Good Will or in recent years been forced to don the day glow orange jumpsuit that marked him as a prisoner. It was refreshing to be able to wear brand new shirts and pants and be able to look in a nice mirror at himself for a change.

And the enthusiasm of his two conspiring shoppers was also a bonus.

Seth and Edward were waiting patiently outside the door to his dressing room chatting and giggling away about how nice he looked and which color or store should they try next. Though on the surface Jasper had initially thought that clothing shopping was just as simple as going in picking out a couple of things in your size and that was it.

Apparently he was wrong.

Edward and Seth both explained that fashion whether it be for a woman or a man was an art, a skilled game of choice and taste that was played each day when you got dressed.

"You see my dear Jasper," Seth had told him earlier as they entered the mall, "People like to think that clothing means nothing that colors are colors and that appearance doesn't matter. But it does…to yourself!"

Edward chimed in on his other side, " A lot of them time others think that those of us who can appreciate a brand or making certain we look perfect before we go to the store, are just consumed with outward appearances! But they couldn't be more wrong!"

Seth finished, "Perhaps that it true for a few shallow souls but let me tell you something…when I am wearing my best tightest pair of D&G Dark Wash jeans and Sam is drooling it isn't because I hide behind the jeans or that they are why I feel sexy…I feel sexy because I know I can rock anything well-made and well selected and that allows me to strut my stuff like Giselle Bundchen."

"You wear the jeans but the jeans shall never wear you!" finished Edward.

Jasper didn't really understand until they began. And surprisingly enough they were right. He did feel better about himself when he had on the stuff they had picked out for him.

Coming back to the present he took one final look in the mirror and unlatched the door to see Edward and Seth perched on big fluffy chairs their eyes going wide as he emerged.

"Dear baby Jesus…" Seth whispered holding a hand to his chest. Edwards grin went straight to his groin and his red head stood up and circled him.

"Jasper…you look stunning!"

"Really?" he held his arms out a little and smirked, "Ya' really think so?" They both turned and faced the mirror and for the first time Jasper looked at the both of them together, as Edwards soft hand rested on his forearm. Being next to him in these clothes he looked like he should actually be able to stand near Edward and not look out of place.

His companion's eyes were soft and warm and his pretty lips smiled gently at their reflections, seeming to be as aware of how they looked as he was.

"I think you look like a million bucks…although you always looked good to me." He didn't even hide his blush this time and those green eyes were steady and beautiful looking into his own.

"Yeah…well I coulda' looked better ya know?" he laughed a little but Edward shook his head.

"Remember what I said? It isn't the clothes but how you wear what you have…and I think," he circled around to clasp his hands gently, "That you look best when you are wearing that smile you have right now."

And just like that Jaspers heart melted even more, and his stomach fluttered and he wanted so badly to lean down and kiss his smile onto Edwards own.

But Seth cleared his throat and the spell broke. They both looked back almost surprised to see the little man sitting there with his arms folded and a slightly naughty grin to his face.

"Edward," he said, "I think that we should try one more color on Jasper…that nice cranberry one in the front of the store? Can you go get it?"

Reluctantly Edward left their sides and then it was just Jasper and Seth.

Seth walked up to him and turned him to face the mirror smiling at their reflections.

"You looked good together you know." He smiled up at him. "Actually good is a pathetic word…you looked stunning standing next to each other, as if you were made to complement both of you."  
"Thanks Sethie," Jasper said with genuine affection, "That's a real nice thing ta' say."

"I say it because it's the truth…you both are being silly wasting your time with all of this flirting…life is far too short to waste all this on flirting and glances. I have known Edward for years honey and trust me, he is WAITING for you to just swoop in and make him yours."

Jasper looked down and whispered, "How can ya' be so sure?"

Seth rolled his eyes but his smile was kind and almost dreamy, "Because he looks at you the way I look at Sam and you look at Edward the way Sam stairs at me. I may be younger than most but I know that look of entrapment that love and lust bring to your eyes. If I hadn't then years ago when I was dancing on a table in my underwear in that dark crowded bar I never would have noticed a certain long haired bouncer named Sam looking at me."

Jasper watched him as his eyes smiled in a faraway look as if he was reliving the past and he couldn't help but laugh though at the idea of Seth dancing in his underwear.

"Naked dancin' huh?" he chuckled and Seth blushed slightly.

"That my dear is a tale for another day!"

It was decided when Edward returned that the blue would be best for the occasion and they wrapped up their purchases and headed back out into the mall walking towards the exit.

No one was paying attention when all of a sudden a booming voice called out behind them making Jasper jump in fear.

"Yo! Edward! Seth!" they all turned and a large man with black curly hair carrying a load of bags and a beautiful blonde woman trotting beside him were coming their way.

Though Seth and Edward both smiled and appeared at ease…Jasper felt himself take a step back as soon as he spotted what the two people were dressed in.

They were cops.

Fuck it.

He willed himself to keep calm that they weren't there to hurt him or take him away but his heart still raced and his palms became sweaty. He was sure he face looked grim though he was trying to not appear menacing.

"Emmett! Rosey!" Edward laughed and went up hugging the man and woman, Seth following suit.

"How is my baby brother? I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Oh you know how this time of year is for me , Em…I am so busy with all the food orders!"

The woman named Rose chimed in, "I know but we miss you! Your nieces have been asking where you have been."

Edward looked sheepish. "Yeah well things have been busy…but I can't wait to see them!"

Emmett grinned and he patted Edward on the back, "So what bring you here?"

"We were shopping for Jasper," Seth explained and they all turned to look at him. Jaspers throat went dry.

"Oh how rude of me!" Edward exclaimed and he brought the pair over to where he was standing. He could feel the panic creeping into his pores making sweat form along his upper lip…but for Edward he wouldn't freak out. These might be cops but there was no way they knew about him and they wouldn't do anything …they were related to Edward they wouldn't hurt him….

"Emmett this is my…neighbor and very good friend Jasper Whitlock, Jasper this is my bother Emmett and my sister in law Rosalie but everyone calls her Rosey," he smiled up at him obviously pleased that he was meeting another member of his family.

Trying to divert his nervous energy Jasper licked his lips and rolled up his sleeves fretfully and reached out a sticky hand for each to shake. And he was certain he smiled too because Emmett's wide grin that matched Esme's broke out over his face.

"Glad to meet you man! God mom has been going on about this friend Edward was bringing…I hope you are ready to eat she has been cooking for 5 days now!"

"I'm sure I can handle it," he actually felt himself relax a little. This man was a cop but he was a good one. Not the kind to chase him down or humiliate him for his food or the right to use the bathroom…

However when he shook Rosalie's hand he couldn't help but notice as she eyed him with an almost cold hard stair and an emotionless 'hello'. It gave him the chills and he was glad when she pulled her hand away. Something just didn't sit right with her about him, and it was very obvious.

In that moment he wished he would have worn those clothes he bought out of the store…maybe it would have given him the courage to look her in the eye.

XxXxXxXx

Edward was in a fantastic mood by the time they returned to the apartment. They had had such a good day that he could feel the energy and the bubble of Christmas spirit just waiting to explode inside of him. And now he was coming back to his and Jaspers home and they were going to have a nice evening and then the day after tomorrow it was Christmas Eve! He was just so happy and excited!

"So did you have fun today?" He asked Jasper as they made their way up the elevator to the 3rd floor. "I hope we didn't bore you!"

Jasper smiled at him, "Naw…it was fun. I ain't ever done anythin' like tha' before."

"I'm glad! You looked amazing in your outfit and you will be the life of my mother's Christmas dinner I'm telling you!"

"Well I certainly hope so…" Jasper replied with that same warm smile had had been wearing since they left the Gap. The doors to the elevator opened and they were about to walk out but Jasper suddenly swore and stopped him.

"Damn it forgot my mail…" he fished a key out of his pocket and handed it to Edward, "Jest go on in an' leave the bags on the floor…I'll be back in a second."

Edward nodded happily and stepped out hearing the folded doors close behind him as he made his way down the hall to Jaspers apartment. It really was going to be an amazing holiday this year and already it looked like his Christmas wish this year would come true…a kiss from Jasper! While both of them knew the kissing was going on!

Laughing to himself Edward dropped his bags at the foot of the apartment door and fumbled with the key a little in the lock as it was slightly more stuck then his own handle.

"Excuse me." A soft southern voice behind him made him yelp in surprise and he whirled around. A man with blonde hair and a simple black coat stood there in the soft light of the hallway. Edward relaxed a little at the smile on his face and held a hand to his pounding heart.

"I'm sorry did I startle you?" the man asked.

Edward chuckled nervously, "Just a little I'm sorry I was in my own little world…Can I help you with anything?" The man didn't seem to be a menace, and besides he had a thing now with boys who had southern accents. Maybe he was looking for someone who lived on this floor.

"Actually you can…but first I would like to introduce myself." He held out his hand, " My name is James."

**Don't you all just love me right now? I'm taking my laptop with me on vacation though so I will have plenty of time to answer your reviews and start on the next part! Much love you all! (off to pack for the trip!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Life has a funny way of cock blocking me from writing…FINALLY baring work and family crap I have completed the chapter that I have been waiting to write since I started this story. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**I also would like ask you all to check out a lovely author named Samurai Smee…her stories are full and rich and wonderful! Please give them the attention they deserve!**

**This chapter could not have been written without my Misty who is my like minded pervy hoor (yes spelled that way) and who lets me take her two boys out for walkies….LOL**

**Anyways I shall not keep you waiting! Enjoy!**

**XOXO Maria/Philomina**

"Oh! Nice to meet you James," Edward held his palm out and lightly shook the man's outstretched hand. "I'm Edward."

Edward thought the smile that stretched across his face was very handsome indeed. He had nice straight white teeth and just enough perfectly manicured scruff to make him someone who he would stop at and stare in appreciation on the street.

Yet… the smile that touched his mouth did not reach his eyes. In fact something lingered in the icy blue color that gave Edward a pause and made him…aware.

Painfully aware.

He was alone in a quiet hallway with a man who he did not know.

Where was Jasper?

Managing to push the alarm buzzing in his head aside he gave James a warm grin back and asked again what he could help him with.

"Oh I am actually looking for…someone. He lives on this floor and I am not sure about the apartment number I was given." The voice dripped with southern charm and sweetness, as it was obvious that he was trying to appeal to Edward. He took a step closer to him shuffling about in his pockets for what seemed to be a small piece of paper. Edward learned back feeling the wood of the door pressed against his coat. James examined his paper closely.

"What…um," Edward's voice sounded small and silly in his ears. "What is his name…we have a few single men who live on this floor." But he knew… something maybe it was voice patterns or the growing feral look that was taking over James's face…or the cold realization that this man had come for the mystery figure that he had come to love.

"His name? Jasper Whitlock…although a name may not be good enough…perhaps you remember a tall blonde man with dirty blonde hair?"

Edward shook his head, but James just crowded in a little closer and the smile wasn't sweet anymore and the accent had soured and his eyes burst into menace. His heart pounded in his chest and he had never been more afraid in his life but…he couldn't let James be near his Jasper.

"Oh! Wait!" James exclaimed looking at his paper, "I figured out the writing! It says 4B…" And he looked above Edwards head at the crisp number and letter gleaming in the light of the hall. Edward's stomach dropped but he put his mouth in a hard line as the man stared almost jokingly at him…as if daring him to deny it now.

In a voice and courage that he didn't know he possessed Edward stood up straight and gave his best bitch look to James. "I think you should leave…obviously whoever you got that from is wrong…there is no Jasper Whitlock here."

He laughed and Edward found that his blood turned to ice. Suddenly James wasn't handsome anymore in fact his good looks made the sneering smile all that more frightening. Hands far more strong than his arms looped on his biceps squeezing painfully and James leaned down to his level and whispered with disgusting minty breath washing over him.

"Oh..really?" he hissed gently. "He doesn't huh? I don't believe that for a second." The nails dug into his arms and Edward cried out in pain and fear knowing there was no way out. "I know that he's here…and I know that because he's a dirty faggot just like you. You fucks always stick together…nesting like a bunch of vipers in your filthy sex and your wickedness. I let it slip all those years ago and I hoped that maybe he had seen the light but no…apparently he found a little faggy friend in you and I'm willing to bet you're the reason he won't come back to his way of life… you and your little queer ass are keeping him from us…and that just sickens me…So you better tell me where he is little Edward or I'll take that fag dick and cut it off and make you eat it… force it down your dirty throat…I'll bet you'd like that wouldn't you? You fags love choking on dicks…"

He had never felt such burning mind numbing fear and the tears streamed down his cheeks and he squeaked and felt the sob stuck in his throat along with a scream…He wanted to scream and scream and scream.

And then James was gone.

Before he could blink before the scream could happen James was ripped out of his line of vision and he stared in awe as Jasper savagely threw James against the wall across from him and held a Rambo style knife against his throat.

"Give me one damn good reason tha' I shouldn't slice yer hands off after ya' touched mah boy with em'." The voice that issued out of Jaspers mouth was deep and vicious and cold. Edward couldn't see his face but for a brief moment James looked afraid.

Briefly.

His smile was equally as sinister as before but he coughed as the knife dug into his Adam's apple. "Now, now Jasper! This is the boy I know!" He seemed sickeningly gleeful.

"What the fuck are ya' doin' here?" Jasper snarled in a way that made Edward spin shiver in fear.

"Why Jasper, I was just coming to visit my little solider! I was asking your nice little faggot for help finding my lost one…I wouldn't want you to be lost Jasper…though I think," his eyes flickered down to the blade at his throat, "That maybe after so long I finally found you…and in even better shape than 7 years ago! Look at you…all ready to slice my gullet all for just threatening the queer?" He looked over at Edward and how he could still be smiling in this moment was beyond him. "My, my Jasper…what would happen if I had drawn his faggy blood?"

Jasper grabbed a fistful of James hair and yanked his head back till it cracked against the wall, "Ya fuckin' leave him out of this! He ain't part of anythin' an' I told ya tha' I don't want no more part of tha' life!" His voice became softer and even more menacing as he ran the knife-edge across James's neck lightly. Edward could have sworn he saw something red appear. "I am a good man now…"

James laughed and it raised the hair on Edward's arms.

"A good man? Who the hell told you that you dumb fuck? What were you pretending? With the little fag? Did sweet Edward tell you that you were a good man? That might be the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard in my life…you are about as decent of a human being as I am…actually right now I think I might be more human than you…after all I am hardly the one with the Ka-bar knife huh? You are an animal Jasper Whitlock and the fact that you let this queer tell you any differently is just proof of how stupid you are…I should have killed him when I had the chance…"

Abruptly James made a surprised noise that sounded like a gasping gurgle and Edward watched as Jasper's arm tensed up. He felt tears leek from his eyes and he reached a hand out to Jasper pleadingly, "No! Stop! Jasper you can't kill him!"

The sound of preluding death ceased and Jasper hung his head down enough that Edward could see James's eyes shocked and frightened and a line of red blood decorating his smooth neck. The ragged breathing seeped from Jaspers mouth and he rasped out. "I'm gonna put ya' down an' ya' are gonna leave an' never come back here…Cause I won't stop next time James…I won't. I'll gut yer' ass like a fish an' make it look like a horror movie…"

James thudded to the floor and took off running around the corner holding his neck in pain.

And then just as suddenly as James had come they were alone again.

Edward dared not breathe nor move for the longest second. His heart throbbed in his chest and ears and hands the blood and adrenaline making him sizzle with energy. He was terrified and angry and confused and hurt all at once but all he could do was stare at the eerily calm figure of Jasper his back still turned to him. His neighbor reached back with the knife and almost as an afterthought wiped the blade clean on his jean clade thigh, the faintest line of red staining the light indigo wash of the fabric.

Who was this man that had saved him? It wasn't the Jasper he had come to know the one he had just taken shopping, the one who had carried him to bed and laid the softest of kisses on his lips. This wasn't the man who looked with wonder at the beauty around him, or the Jasper who had sat on his kitchen stool and watched as he made him dinner. Who had shyly laughed and had been revealing bit by bit small parts of his soul to him. This man who had almost killed bore no resemblance to cautious neighbor who in this very door frame Edward had given a plate of Christmas cookies to.

Was this the Jasper he had come to love?

The man who stood before him now was one who could oh so calmly wipe a bloody knife of his pants without so much as a flinch.

Could Jasper be gone?

The despair at such a horrifying thought over powered the fear bottling up inside of his soul and Edward had to see the eyes, those blue crystal eyes of the man who had stolen his heart.

It was that simple memory that made him able to push away from the wall and reach out a tentative hand to brush against the corded muscle in Jaspers arm.

Edward didn't see the knife swing, nor at first did he feel the pain of the slice. All he could focus on was the animal like snarl that issued from the lips that had kissed him and the feral hate that glowed from the eyes that almost always spoke only tenderness to him.

Jasper for a moment did not recognize him…and that fact hurt more than the knife that slide across his forearm.

Being a cook Edward was accustomed wounds that a blade could produce. The clean cuts always bled heavily giving the appearance of a deeper slice than usually it was. But when Jaspers gaze returned with disturbed recognition at who had had just hurt and the red gushing from his arm Edward was sure he didn't know that.

"Jasper?" Edward's voice was pained but he tried to keep it gentle and soothing, because he the color drained from his face and he let out a gargled exclamation of shock. Suddenly he was scooped up in Jaspers strong arms being carried into the dank hole that served as his neighbor's home.

Without a word Jasper strode inside and carefully deposited him on his ratty old arm chair threw the now bloodied knife on the ground next to him and ran to the kitchen. All the while Edward sat trying to muster a calm facade and breathe so he wouldn't let the panic overtake him. His natural instincts were to run away from the person who had obviously hurt and frightened him. But…then Jasper was standing before him a soaked towel and a box of band aids in his hands and the expression on his face was of a man who had just lost his soul.

"Edward, let me see yer arm…I ain't gonna…" his voice cracked and the rest was a hushed whisper, "I ain't gonna hurt ya'… I promise…please let me help…" he knelt before Edwards feet eyes awash with unshed tears and pain and self-loathing. Swallowing his fear, Edward reminded himself that it had been an accident that Jasper hadn't meant to hurt him. No matter what this was still HIS Jasper and right now he was hurting as much as he was.

Slowly Edward extended his forearm to the kneeling man and with utter carefulness Jasper wiped away the blood revealing the cut. Just as Edward had expected it wasn't too deep, but being a knife wound it bleed so much it looked worse. He relaxed a little letting the strong calloused fingers assure themselves that he was alright.

Jasper didn't speak at all.

Once his cut was bandaged up, Edward felt his usual calm and courage rebuild. He looked up to smile and comfort his Jasper, let him know that it was ok and that he wasn't angry but when his gaze fell upon the bowed blonde head his heart broke.

"Jasper? It's ok…I'm…"

"Ya' have ta' leave me Edward…" he choked out in a harsh voice, "Tha' cut ain't bad…I am so sorry I hurt ya'…so so sorry. I do tha' sometimes…I hurt an' scare people. An' I never wanted ya' to know tha' side of me…but I told ya' I weren't a good man when we met." Finally Jasper lifted his head and Edward was devastated at the stark loneliness…the hopelessness that those eyes spoke. "So ya' have ta' go back home Edward…and don't worry about me. But for yerself ya' need ta leave me."

Edward shook his head vehemently and he spoke with kind firmness. "I certainly will not leave you Jasper…not after what just happened and not after you tell me what the hell was going on…because something IS going on. I have ignored it for all this time that we have known each other even though I knew that something was wrong…that you had suffered something terrible in your past. I didn't want to ask you because I knew you wouldn't tell me anything… I am demanding now Jasper to know."

Jasper fell backwards onto the floor and buried his face in his hands.

"Maybe," he whispered, " I should tell ya… at least then ya' might be scared enough ta leave."

"But I wouldn't leave you Jasper! I don't leave people that…" he paused and felt himself standing at the precipice of a long fall…this was the time…the moment to reveal what he had felt since the day he met his neighbor down the hall. Standing from the chair he leaned down and took Jaspers hands from his face, noticing how this man who could obviously almost kill another, trembled when their skin brushed.

Edward looked into his eyes and the words came so easily and felt so beautiful on his tongue.

"I don't leave people that I love, Jasper."

Never before had he thought words spoken could steal the very air from the room.

But suddenly Jaspers body trembled and he moaned as if in pain and crawled to his knees bending down before him…as if supplicating himself to Edward.

"No…" his voice was quaking with agony, "No…ya' can't Edward…don't tell me tha'…when I tell ya'… if ya' knew what I am an' what I've done…then knowin' ya feel somethin' for me…it'll hurt all the worse."

It seemed that now Edward knew what his Madre told him was right. Jasper would need fighting for…and Seth who so often spoke of how Sam needed love and reassurance that they wouldn't part because of his past. And he had come to the conclusion that beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would fight for Jasper's heart and soul…and he would win.

"Let me tell you something Jasper Whitlock," He took his hands and placed them on his checks, "I am not a good person sometimes. I get jealous and petty. I throw temper tantrums and I get impatient and I cry at silly things. I can give Seth a run for his money in the bitch department…but I hope that YOU can look past those things about myself and feel…something for me. And if you let me," his finger became damp as a single tear fell from Jaspers eyes, "I would love to be able to love you too in spite of whatever you did…whoever you were…because that's what people do when they love each other. We learn to love the ugly along with the beautiful and soon maybe we don't forget those unpleasant things…but they become a part of the person who makes us smile and laugh. So I want to know you Jasper. I want to know all that you can let me. Please…let me in?"

Both were silent after the confession. Edward knew he had made a breakthrough and prepared himself for the words that were to come. Jasper averted his gaze and exhaled raggedly his voice full of resignation and defeat.

"Edward, I'm a convict."

XxXxXxXx

He never had a problem saying his social status to the hundreds of potential employers.

Jasper knew what he was, the stigma that would always follow him and the words became easier and easier to say as time went on.

But never had they stung with such bitter hate as they did when he said them a mere 5 inches from his Edwards kind face.

His whole body braced for the disgust, and the fear that would surely fall into those beautiful green eyes. Time flashed through his mind and Jasper wondered if he could truly survive the rest of his life without his pretty red head bouncing around the kitchen, or hearing the gentle laughter in his ears.

Could his world ever move on without the smell of Edward as he walked past him?

He was so sure of the rejection that it never occurred to him that Edward would still be there…holding his hands, and looking into his eyes with a calm acceptance. The sweet little nod of his head, that signal to continue with the tale with the confession of his own made him weak and he knew now that this was the time to tell the story…the full tale of his past.

If anyone would listen it would be Edward, and if anyone would still be staying by the end of it, it would be him as well…though he doubted very much that Edward would still look at him the same way…in this way of love he thought he had for such a filthy, worthless soul.

So Jasper would tell his tale while holding onto those beautiful hands for one last time and breathing in the honeyed air that was Edward. So he could remember when he lost his mind to the solitude, that for one moment he held the love of someone as good as Edward Cullen.

Jasper plunged into the past.

"Ya' know I was from Texas…a little shit of a town called Beeville. I say shit cause' tha' was all tha' ever came outta it….including me an' the force tha' was James an' the Texas Suckers. I ain't gonna bore ya' with details of me growin' up. Enough ta say tha' momma an' daddy were tha' in name only an' one day when I was 8 an' came home from getting' into trouble or God knows what they was gone an' never came home again. I didn't miss them…it always hurt when they was home."

He noticed Edwards eyes swimming with tears.

"I lived off my own for awhile…I could read a little but I ain't never been ta school or nothin'…I was a street kid an' was dirty an' fucked up. I got inta all kinds a good scraps over the years…got good at taken care of myself…" He gave a humorless laugh, "An' the other street kids didn't like me much cause' I was ruthless…whats mine was mine… I had ta fight fer everythin'…maybe its different with homeless people in the city but out in tha' town…we was everyone fer themselves…That's how James found me…fightin' fer some food in a dumpster with another kid twice mah size…I was about 15 I think at the time…"

_Jasper scrambled into the puke green dumpster after another kid flung himself into the trash. He didn't have any shoes and the hard bits garbage cut his toes and the bottom of his feet. But he didn't care…he was hungry and he hadn't eaten anything in days. All he wanted was to find maybe a cheese burger that wasn't half eaten or rotten. The other kid was throwing shit everywhere, probably as starved as he was and desperate to find anything to stave off the pain of an empty stomach. The stench of putrid rubbish turned Jaspers gut but he was determined to at least have a morsel of something. _

_After a few moments he struck gold and came upon a carton of chicken nuggets hardly touched and it didn't smell too bad either. Looking over his shoulder to make sure the other one didn't see him stuff it into his shirt he crawled out of the dumpster. As soon as his feet touched the ground the body of the other kid slammed into his from above and clawed into his shirt trying to get the precious food for himself. _

_He snarled and hit the kid in the head, but his attacker kept on grabbing for him. Jasper flipped them both over onto the blacktop slamming his head into the pavement and squeezing his neck as the kid scratched his face and arms. _

_Jasper let him up when his face started to turn blue. He coughed and sputtered and slumped off in pain empty handed._

_Smiling a little Jasper opened his find and stuffed the chicken messily into his mouth, moaning at the taste of food._

"_Well, well well…someone looks a little hungry!" a voice honey sweet made him look up in shock and he recoiled at the unfamiliar well-dressed man standing before him. _

"_I like to see a boy fight for what's his." The man smirked, "You have a little potential there young man…how would you never like to have to fight for your food again?"_

"Tha' was how I met James...he found me more animal than man at the time an' put shoes on my feet an' clothes on my back…food in my stomach…all in exchange for a little…service. James came in our town all fancy from the city…with nice things tha' no one had ever seen before. An he rounded up us street kids ta be part of his new 'family'…the Texas Suckers…He told us we could have nice things too, as long as we came with him to the city…an' helped him run some business…" he paused and sighed, " I ain't gonna bore ya' with all those years Edward. I was good at what I did…I sold meth to anyone who was interested…made money for the gang an' climbed up ta' sit next ta' James in his drug thrown… I never touched the stuff myself…I saw what it did to people…but tha' didn't stop me from likin' my life…we stole cars too…chopped um' up an' made a killin' off em'. We had fear over other gangs' in the hood an' I was a his right hand man…I know stuff James an' the other don't. An' I liked it tha' way. We was on top of the world…an' then one night I made a mistake an' they caught me…"

He could still remember it all, " I was so sure tha' when James found out abou' be getting' in the slammer tha' he would bale me out. But tha' never happened. I was charged an' with drug possession an' sellin' an' I was 7 years in the hole."

Edward hands tightened on his own. He couldn't even look him in the face. This was the hard part.

"I can't tell ya' how it feels to be locked in a cage…they take away yer soul, Edward…it's not like on TV or nuthin' like tha'. Ya' are thrown in with men who are as evil an depraved as they come. I thought I was a badass on the street…an' I was but not in there…inside ya' are not a person…yer an animal. That's how the prisoners an' the guards look at ya'. "

_He had to use the toilet. _

_That's how it all started. Jasper got up from the table in mess hall and started to walk to the bathroom._

"_Hey boy!" Shouted a guard walking up to him a devious smile on his ugly face. Jasper said nothing. "Where the fuck do you think you are goin'?" _

"_I gotta' take a leak." He replied calmly and tried to make his way around the man. A hand stopped him gripping his arm behind his back painfully. _

"_New boys have to get down on the ground and ask nicely." He yelled for all to hear. Not one friendly face looked back on them._

"_Go on bitch get on the ground and ask me to take a shit! Ask me!"_

"I wouldn't ask…" Jasper whispered. "An' they drug me inta' the bathroom…and put my face in the shitthat didn't get cleaned up…I was sick for days afterward. It becomes real clear after awhile tha'…I had to be bigger an' badder than anyone their if I wanted ta make it out alive. I started ta' get into fights…made a name for myself as silent but deadly. I never started a fight…" he looked into Edwards face for the first time since he began his story. His little red head looked heartbroken. Swallowing his pain he kept on. " But I sure as hell finished them… Ya' never realize what its like ta have ta walk into a room an' look around ta size everyone up an make sure ya had somethin' sharp ta fight back with…till prison. I thought I knew before what desperation was…an' I learned real good what it meant behind steal."

"Didn't you have anyone you could trust? Any friends?" Edwards voice was so soft and sad.

He chuckled a little, "Friends…I guess ya could call them tha'…maybe the better term would be people who I knew weren't out ta' stick me in the back…Yeah…for a brief time when I was in Chicago for one of my trials tha' was ta be held outta state, I shared a cell with a crazy fucker named the Major…real handsome guy, with eyes as cold as ice…but he was a fair man…he never hurt me none an' we respected eachother…he helped me gain some respect while I was in the Chicago Penn. For those 3 monthes. Then back in Texas, I was with a guy named Brandon for awhile…he was a real gentle guy. Never would try ta hurt anyone an' stickin' close ta' him was like carryin' a bazooka. Kinda hope he is doin' alright now. An' then…" Jasper paused as the memories resurfaced. "Then I guess ya' can say I was more friends with two guys…Felix an' his um….boy I guess ya can say…his boy Riley. They were both gang bangers back in another part of Texas, but had kinda grown ta be fond of eachother…maybe more than fondness…they might of' been lovers or somethin'. Riley was kinda small an' the Aryan Brotherhood didn't take too well ta'…feminine things like him. Felix tried ta protect him…an' I did too. We sorta bonded on a lockdown one night an' I saw a lot of good in them. They was just tryin' to pass through without any problems. I think the fact tha' I knew about how I felt on boy's helped too. But one day it changed…"

"_Please!" screamed Riley as they ugly hick crunched on his fingers. "Let me go!" _

_Jasper and Felix were duck taped to the sink pipes in the bathroom, completely helpless. They had been over powered as soon as they had entered the dirty room, hearing Riley's cries of pain. The hadn't stood a chance against the racists fucks that swarmed around them._

"_Scream ya' faggot! I'll bet it turns yer daddy on!" the hick whose name was Bill laughed down at squirming boy. "Ya flaunt yer little queer ass around our place an' I expect ya' ta' live up ta' yer name boy!"_

_The sickening sound of flesh meeting a shoe, and the amused laughter of the gathered gang echoed in the bathroom. Felix lunged at them pulling on the tape as his lover, his friend was pummeled to a bloody pulp. He screamed and begged and threatened and sobbed. Jasper sat back in horror, watching as before his eyes, poor little Riley suffered. Little Riley who stitched up his arm when it got shanked, who brought him a cup of water when he was forced to stand out in the sun all day as a punishment. Little Riley who made his friend Felix so very happy. When the gang was done Riley wasn't moving nor was he crying anymore. However Felix's wrists were dripping red as he fought the duct tape and he screamed and screamed and screamed for Riley to move to speak…_

"He didn't die…but he was pretty bad when the guards finally found us. They took him ta the infirmary and we found out tha' he lived but was transferred to another prison…Felix was never the same after tha'…"

Edward's broken sob clenched his heart and Jasper sighed finishing the tale. " Tha' happened the last year I was there…I fought my way through the rest. And when' I left tha' place there weren't much of a man ta be had. I had seen too much of hurt ta' go back ta' James…an' sometime after Riley left…I didn't want hurt anymore. Just peace… An' I came here."

He stopped and realized for the first time that Edward was still holding his hands, that the look on his face wasn't of hate and disgust but of an even brighter emotion…of acceptance and compassion…and oh dare he even hope that it was true? Could Edward even after hearing that still want to do the task of loving him?

He had nothing left to lose but his heart…and Edward already held that.

"Then," he would dare to whisper dare to dream and hope, "Then I came here…an' I was so sad Edward…I was so sad an' lonely an' with Christmas around the corner…it hurt more than ever tha' I was alone in this life. I was nothin'. An then one night," he brought his fingers up to Edwards face, feeling the wet of tears and the softness of skin, enjoying the way Edward bent his head into his hands with such trust after they had caused such pain and devastation.

"One night I got a knock on my door…an' this beautiful man stood there with a plate of cookies…an' a smile and warmth that brought be out of my hurt an' made me feel…somethin' other than pain for the first time in my life." Edward laughed softly and placed his own hands on Jaspers face.

Bliss.

"Then' this man showed me…there were beautiful things in life. Like good food, an' pretty movies an' he showed me how ta laugh an' smile for real this time…an' he showed me tha' I was capable of…love."

Edwards breath caught and he waited and watched as Jasper spoke the words that would seal or break him.

"An' now…even though I am nothin' deserving of him…I really want ta' have a chance at showin' him tha' I can love him too…Tha' no man will ever love ya' Edward the way I do right now…"

"Then show me…" Edward pleaded in a whisper.

With that Jasper leaned his head forward and pressed his lips against Edwards.

**Reviews are the nectar of life. :D Love you all!**


	15. The Appetizer

**So this chapter got away from me…it started out as a simple glimpse into the life of Sam and Seth and turned into something more. Honestly I have never written a lemon before EVER so I sort of began this with the hopes of practicing and testing out my smut skills. While Edward and Jaspers love making will be the next chapter I NEEDED to give it a dry run with two people who like to have fun sex and have been together with each other for so long. No complex emotions other than love here. And I hope that as I titled this chapter the Appetizer it will wet your tongues for the main course next time. Much thanks to Misty for reading and encouraging the making of this lemon pie! She is a very good teacher!**

**Happy reading!**

**XOXO Maria/Philomina **

Sam counted the fact that Seth loved bubble bath as just one more of the limitless reasons he loved him. Particularly this lavender stuff that swirled and swam around his aching body, washing away not only the dirt and grime of a work day but cleansed his mind, and spirit making him feel fresh and ready for the Christmas activities that would take place in 2 days.

His large body engulfed by the massive footed bathtub was ready to find some peace and quiet for a week, ready to not lift anything heavier than a load of presents or his Seth's legs over his shoulders. He didn't want to smell the scent of dirty unwashed hicks milling around him with their gruff attitudes. All he wanted was the aroma of cinnamon and baked goods and the smell of Seth's hair as he slept against his chest.

He was so spoiled.

If Sam had been asked 7 years ago if he was ever going to yearn for a lavender bath salt soak over an easy chair and a 6 pack of Millers after work he would have punched them.

He picked up the red wash cloth and squirted some OldSpice bodywash onto it, lathering the white suds and running it along the sore pecks that peaked from the murky waters.

No, that person would have been labeled as a 'dangerous' thing…someone who might uncover the part of himself that he had beaten and buried into submission, throwing it into the well…closet never to see the light of day. For his whole life he had worked to kill the needs that rose in him whenever he had glimpsed a bit of male flesh in the lockers in high school, or when he saw an men's underwear add in a store. For years it had been a shameful part of his being, weather from the fact it existed or the fact that he didn't allow it to breath…didn't have the courage to show his true colors.

If Sam hadn't taken that job at that nightclub, unknowing just what kind of nightclub it was he would be bouncing for, he would have been sitting in a dingy dirty apartment, fighting to fuck girls so he could feel 'straight' and living in misery.

He never would have known Seth's presence in his life, his mind and heart.

Speaking of which he wondered if his husband was still engrossed in his show, leaning a foot out of the bath he knocked the door open with his toe and laughed at the sight of Seth, in his little white T shirt and lime green boxer briefs sitting on the edge of their bed, legs crossed and a jar of Nutella in one hand a spoon in the other, eyes fixed on the flickering TV screen.

He was told it was the season finale of Project Runway and that nothing was going to tear him away from this apparently crucial episode.

Sam understood. He felt the same way when "Epic Cage Battle 2011" was on this summer. Although when Sethie had waltzed in from visiting the neighbors pool, red speedo all wet and shit…yeah he had been very grateful for the TVs pause button…

"You stupid whore!" He smiled listening to Seth rant at whatever was going on in the box. "What on earth would make you think that green was festive you tasteless creation?" He stuck a spoonful of the chocolate and hazelnut spread in his mouth and waved the utensil in the air angrily.

To Sam there was nothing more adorable than watching Seth get worked up…whether it be about work or his loved ones…or in bed. His big brown eyes would get the size of saucers and he would bounce around like an angry rubber ball, flapping his arms and clicking his tongue. He had seen this more than once and it always served to put a smile on his face. Though he would always know that while Seth's bitch mode was epic…Seth's super bitch mode was terrifying… the boy knew how to throw a punch and a good one at that.

He chuckled at the memories and listened as another round of cursing started.

"Of course Nina Garcia doesn't like it!" he was really getting worked up now. "Honestly! I don't think a hobo would even wear your dress!"

Sam just smirked and dunked his head under the water washing away the suds and making Seth's voice muffled.

He was happy right now…happier than he ever would have dreamed he could be. He had come a long way from the tired frightened man who stood in the corner of that bar trying to look menacing but only having eyes for the gyrating hips of the dark haired boy dancing on the bar table. He hadn't been a man then…but he certainly was one now.

His breath running out Sam broke the surface of the water and let out an undignified yelp, water sloshing noisily around at the sight of Seth standing over him his eyes wide and his face a mask of wonder.

"What's wrong? Jeez! Don't do that too me!" he laughed weakly hoping to wipe the stunned look off his loves face. "I thought you were watching your show?"

"I was but…Sam…didn't you hear it?" the alarm in his voice made Sam sit upright and he frowned.

"No? What wrong? Did someone break in? I locked the doors before I…"

"Not that!" Seth waved his hands. " I had the bedroom window open…it was a little warm in the room and the winter air smells so good…but then I heard it!"

Sam sighed, "Was it those damn kids again? Were they calling their cats home? Honest to God, its 12 at night…"

"Sammy no!" he leaned over the tub and put his soft little hands on his wet shoulders. The touch made him shiver in pleasure, "I heard the wolves."

Now he was lost. "Wolves? In the city?"

"Yes! The wolves of our people! They were talking to me!" Ah…that was what this was about. Though Seth hadn't grown up on the Rez like he had, his grandmother still believed in the old ways. That they had descended from a pack of wolves and that the creatures had given some among the Quilute tribe powers of the psychic kind. Namely Seth's Grandma Redtree, who had passed the power of communication down to her favorite slightly effeminate he himself had never believed in the tales, Seth had always taken a particular liking to the stories of the guardians and their ability to tell their humans tidings of good or evil.

Because he loved him Sam went along with it.

"Oh I see…and what did they say?" Just because he went along with it didn't mean he didn't tease him. Seth rolled his eyes at his tone and hand on hip glared at him.

"They said that something good has happened tonight…something good that will help a soul to heal and to bring happiness to a broken heart."

"Hmmmm…"

"I think they are talking about Jasper."

"You do…?" Sam was still skeptical about the silent lethal man who had slipped into their lives, captivating Edward's heart. Though a small part of him wasn't too certain about the ex-convict, the larger half of him recognized much of the same pain and emptiness in Jasper that had filled his life for so many years. He was hoping for the man's sake that Edward would work the same magic on him that Seth still wove into their lives today.

"Well," he replied leaning across the bath at pulled on Seth's hand bringing him to kneel down besides the tub. "If anyone needs healing its him…I can tell you that much." Be brought the smooth palm to his lips and kissed it gently, "He is a hurt one that's for sure…I hope the wolves are right then…even if I think they are Mrs. Ablars German Shepard's."

Seth rolled his eyes again but smiled amused as Sam rubbed the hand on his water drenched face.

"Yes…I think he does need something sweet in his life." He whispered giggling as he licked a trace of the Nutella off his fingers.

"So is the show over?" he asked changing the subject.

"No but I know who is going to win…it's a stupid choice and I can't watch another moment of it…I wanted to come in here and be with you." The last part had died into a gentle tone that made Sam's heart clench. His Sethie was so sweet when he laid his head alongside the edge of the porcelain and gazed at him. His eyes flickered down to the murky water.

"I'm sad though…I can't see my friend when you are in the water like that…"

Sam chuckled. "You'll just have to coax him out of the water then…" Seth's smile turned wicked and he reached a hand to fish around in the water for his dick that was already springing to life.

But Sam had other ideas.

He caught the arm before it reached his flesh and pulled a serious face on.

"Not just yet Seth…I have another idea of how to fish…sometimes all it needs is the sound of its mate to make it come to the surface…"

Seth's eyes widened and he gulped at the look of raw lust that must have flooded his eyes. He growled and yanked him gently into a stand position…his mouth a directly at level with those green underwear…and the treasure they hid.

Once he realized what his husband was planning to do, a little moan left his lips and he sucked in his lip, making Sam want nothing more to make that little mouth open again…gasping in pleasure.

Without a word he snatched the waist band of the boxer briefs down and watched in pure carnal fascination as Seth's dick bounced upwards just straining so beautifully towards his lips.

"Sam…" Seth groaned and wrapped his fingers through his wet hair…he knew how he liked it. Sam loved to feel the pull on his hair the sensation of the slight pain mixed with the tingling one got when someone played with your hair…it was unbelievable…

He inhaled the sweet smell of his mate, allowing the pheromones to make him hard and get his mouth watering for what was to come….literally.

"You smell so fucking hot…" he rasped and without a word sunk his lips onto the warm flesh, sliding Seth's length past his tongue down his throat…he was good at taking it all in now.

The little cry of pure ecstasy that his husband let loose made his "friend" stand all the way to attention…that fast that hard.

The short hairs, perfectly trimmed around Seth's groin enriched the smell, and he hummed swirling his tongue around the hot flesh still held down his gullet. He waited for the barest of seconds and then grasped the plump naked ass that was within reach and started sucking and bobbing like his life depended on it. It felt so good to have his love in his mouth…in his body making him wild with lust. Seth was incoherent and thrust his hips pitifully trying to get more relief.

Sam wasn't having that just yet.

He stopped sucking and Seth cried out begging for him to continue for his mouth to keep going… Sam just chuckled darkly.

"No." he whispered and took Seth's dick into both his hands rubbing the lush pink head while the other one stroked up and down happy at the added precum that was giving a little lubrication.

Slick…sleek….wet…. Just how he liked his boy.

Taking one hand off he down stroked then brought the other right behind it then repeated the pattern making sure Seth's cock always had a hand on it. His lovers strangled scream and head rolling back were testament enough to the pleasure he was feeling. This was one of Sam's favorite ways to receive a handjob…it was like fucking an endless tunnel, the pleasure being almost too much to bear.

Seth collapsed forward arms bracing on his wet shoulders his face inches from Sam's own. He could smell the chocolate issuing from his lovers open gasping mouth…it was divine.

"Please…Sam! Please!" He was on the verge of falling into the water with him.

"You like that baby? Does it feel good when you fuck my hands?" He stopped his movements and reached down to fondle the heavy trimmed balls. Pretty little jewels.

"Yes!" He gasped out, "I love fucking your hands…they are so rough and strong…" He seemed to be able to collect himself and lifted his head to stare back with the fire and sass that made Sam's dick even harder than it was.

"Big too…like the cock I was able to coax out of the water…" they both looked down at Sam's plum shaded head peeking out of the sudsy water. "I'll bet he wants some action too? He wants to get inside me huh? I want that too..." Seth reached a hand down and smirked at the pure lust that must have flashed across his eyes. "I wanna taste it… Want to have it inside of me…letting me see what it's going to do to my ass when I let it out of my mouth…"

Sam wasn't known for being a patient man.

He stood suddenly in the tub water pouring off his muscles and grabbing Seth head he shoved him down onto his knees the perfect height to his crotch.

"Get it in your mouth…now." He commanded. Seth just smiled innocently up at him big brown eyes all wide and pretty. He dared to shake his head.

"If you want me to fuck you…which I know you do cause your ass hasn't had my dick in it for a week…and it's a hungry little hole…then you are gonna put my cock in that mouth and you are gonna suck me and smell me and taste me until I tell you to stop…"

The twinkle in his lover's eyes signaled to him that he wasn't going to give into it that easily. Seth had a thing for rough play sometimes and apparently he was in the mood for it tonight. It had been so long since they had fucked he shouldn't have been surprised.

Two always played at this game.

He grabbed Seth's chin between his fingers and the action caused his lips to fall open and Sam held him there grazing the his head across those wet lips watching as his precum glazed them.

"Lick it up baby…it's all for you…get a taste and you can slurp it all you want if you're good."

That sweet pink tongue darted out and Sam watched in fascination as his jizz was wiped away. Seth groaned and nodded his head stare pleading.

"I want more." Was all he said before he shot forward and sunk his penis to the back of his tight hot throat. Sam's big hands still covered with Seth's precum laced through the dark hair of his head thrusting wildly into his husband's hollowed cheeks.

"Such a good boy, baby. You suck it so nice for me…I'll bet…" he paused in a pant as Seth's hand fondled his ball sack, "I'll bet you were thinking about this all week while I was working all those late nights…I know I was. I would be out at the site and suddenly all I could think about surrounded by those ugly ass motherfuckers I work with was your tight little mouth wrapped around my cock. Did you think about us fucking at night? Were you in this bathtub fingering yourself open wishing those little fingers could even fill you up?"

Seth just sucked harder. More vigorously.

After a minute or two Sam couldn't take it anymore. He needed to cum in his husband's ass, needed to remark him let him feel his seed sloshing around in that tummy of his then seeping out of his pretty hole.

It was the work of moments and he was out of the tub bending Seth over the bathroom sink and was slicking up his cock with the lube that always was in the shower rack.

Seth was pleading with him to get in him but even in the heat of passion, no matter how rough he got, Sam always tried to make sure he fingered him open a bit. They had had unprepared sex before and the pleasure was very one sided.

Once Seth was ready, Sam paused and looked at their reflections in the lit mirror over the sink. Seth's face was perfection: eyes big and wanton, his lips all wet and open some spit and precum leaking out onto his chin. His hair was wild and his pert little ass was back towards him, greased up opening all flushed and fluttering just waiting for him to slide in.

"You ready babe?" he slapped his dick against his ass the obscene smacking noise making Seth shake and nod.

Without a word Sam slid himself into his hole inch by inch letting Seth get used to it though by the way he was bucking his hips he didn't need much time to adjust.

God, how did it always feel this good this right being inside of him? They fit together perfectly and all felt so unreal and wonderful and passionate when they were connected like this. They locked eyes and the world faded away and it was just them, doing together what lovers had done since the dawn of time, the dance of hips and flesh and sweat and semen all rolled into the act of bringing two beings whose hearts and minds were close to being even closer in the body. In all his life, Sam never felt this complete as he did when he was buried 8 inches into his husband bringing his love as much pleasure and promise as he was receiving.

It was about to boil over any second now…his hips were jack hammering into him and Seth was jacking himself off furiously. Suddenly he had the urge to see those tiny soft hands rubbing one out on that pretty dick.

"Hold on baby…" Sam leaned down and whispered, stealing his movements. He brought Seth back against his chest and with his body still buried deep took a hand and brought Seth's left leg to bend onto the counter top giving them both a full view of Sam's penis clenched in that tight ass.

"Look at that honey…your nice cock all red along your belly that I'm gonna pump full soon…and you can watch my dick do this…" he pulled out and was almost stunned into silence at the sight of that hard flesh leaving Seth's body and thrusting back in. "Isn't that a nice scene? It makes me so much more hard…"

"Sam…" Seth gasped out and wrapped one hand around his neck the other around his cock tugging at the crimson skin.

"That's it baby…play with it…let me see you cum."

It only took a few good plunges from his dick and a twist of the wrist before the sweetest jizz he had ever tasted flew from that opening and sprayed onto his tan stomach.

Smiling at the blissful look on his face, Sam held his Seth close and continued to fuck him…it didn't take long before he kept his promise and marked his mate with his seed. It gushed fourth and painted the walls of his ass the sound of their joining becoming sticky and sloppy.

Perfect.

There was only silence afterwards. Only the harshness of breath and the sound of smacking kisses as they curled around each other.

"That was so good Sammy…" Seth drawled and sighed, leaning back onto his husband. "So good…I missed this baby."

Sam cuddled his face into Seth's sweaty neck, placing kisses along his collar bone. He could never be as happy as he was in this moment he didn't think.

"Yeah babe…maybe those wolves were right…something good certainly did happen."

**I hope you all had fun with it and it lived up to pervy expectations! Love you all and let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yes I know I know…I've been a bad author… To be fair though school started and work was evil this last month and I was sick…though many of you won't take that excuse I'm sure LOL Well the important thing is that the weight is over! What I have been getting death threats about lately is finally hear and low and behold it seems to be good! At least I hope so…**

**I guess I will leave that up to you all :D Much thanks to Misty Haze who as always keeps me inspired with her love and support. God Jopie! **

**Oh! And two my best friend who has now joined my little world of Edward and Jasper! I am so happy you are part of it now!**

**Bon Appetite!**

**Xoxo Maria/Philomina**

Jasper asleep was a beautiful thing.

Jasper asleep in his arms in his bed was an even more sublime thing.

Edward never thought that the simple act of sharing a resting place with someone could feel so intimate so loving and sensual. He certainly didn't think it would happen after today incidents that much he knew.

How could a man who had held the life of another in his hand suddenly so gently kiss him with such tender sadness that Edward could feel it reach into his soul and sweep it away? Never before had the touch of a man made his skin shiver with pleasure or his heart heavy with love and compassion and …need.

Edward brushed his hands down Jaspers t shirt clade back feeling the power wrapped around him in the muscles that lay sleeping just waiting to be used again. The tension knots were obvious under his fingertips making him absently rub them in hopes of bringing some relief to his Jasper.

His story was so unbelievably heart breaking…Edward had grown up in a typical family with good friends. He had a happy childhood, and an even happier adult life. But Jasper…he knew that the man had nothing easy that his life had been hard and not filled with much light.

But never did he suspect that so much darkness had covered his soul for so long.

Jasper was so powerful in his criminal life, so certain of his potential for bad that Edward knew that he didn't think much of his goodness. It was as plain as day, as simple as a hand gesture of a phrase that passed his lips or a glance in his eyes. All of the puzzle pieces fit now about his past and his present. His hesitance and his pain.

All that was Jasper was now not only wrapped around Edward psychically but mentally as well. His heart beat steadily against his own chest reinstating how very much alive and wonderful and how much of a miracle that such a thing was possible considering the life he had led.

So much bad that had been overshadowing the good…and Edward wanted all of it.

The moment his lips touched Jasper, and the slow tentative hope crept into that kiss from him he knew without a doubt that this was where it was leading for them. He wanted to not just give Jasper all the beauty in the world but wipe away the grime and grit and let him discover for himself that this life was something special, that you didn't have to be scared. Although he was beginning to see that Jasper's fears came not just from the outside world and its people but from his own lack of faith in his own decency.

Because even if Jasper couldn't see his goodness Edward would have to be there to show him just what he knew was there from the start. He would be in this to kiss him and hold him and listen and love this broken man who he now knew beyond a doubt that he loved even more than before now.

And not because he had to or felt an obligation but for the simple fact of how easily their bodies fit together, the slow exquisiteness of their kisses…and the fact that he never felt more at home then now as Jasper lay sleeping in his bed.

"I won't leave you." Edward breathed in the barest of whispers into the blonde locks, "I want to hold you up and help you to fly."

Though he was sleeping Edward felt the arms squeeze around him tighter.

XxXxXxXx

When Jasper woke up he knew he was alone in a bed too soft to be his own. It smelled too nice, like cinnamon and apples and the air around him was clean and comfortable. His mind for the first time in his life was beautifully blank when he came out of sleep, and he basked in a few moments of not being hit with the stench of reality that usually came when sleep ended.

As with all things though as soon as he opened his bleary eyes, took in the cherry red hues of the dawn spiking their way across Edwards bedroom the thoughts and actions of yesterday flushed back to his conscious.

He waited for the acid to drip into his stomach, for the pounding headache of despair and loneliness to jolt him out of the last of his slumber and give a not so friendly outlook to the day. It was how Jasper had come to know his mornings since he had been incarcerated 7 years ago.

For the first time this day he didn't feel it.

Jasper observed in his mind the malicious events of the previous night with a sort of detached attitude. James had come…threated his Edward…he had nearly sliced his throat…all bad…all evil. If Edward hadn't stopped him Jasper knew he certainly wouldn't have been lying in this bed right now. But instead…

Instead a dream had occurred after his savagery.

When all had seemed lost…when his world lay shattered at his feet…like all those weeks ago when a knock on the door of his bleak world and the gift of friendship and a plate of cookies from his little red head…Edward had reached out and touched his heart and offered the gift of a kiss…of his own love.

For him. Jasper 'the Major'…the prisoner the monster. For now Edward seemed to want all of him. The good and the bad. All he could hope for was the chance to bask in the affection and love for as long as he could have it.

He didn't want to think about the day when Edward wouldn't want him anymore.

Speaking of where did Edward run off too? He had woken up around 6 in the morning and had acknowledged that he had been asleep wrapped deliciously around him trying very hard not to pop a boner. It was a natural thing after all Edward's soft supple ass pressed against his dick was a thing he thought would only happen in his visions that captivated him in the shower.

Speaking of which he could distinctly hear the water running in the adjacent bathroom and the sounds of Edward shuffling about in it, letting him know where he had gone.

Jasper stilled his stretching movements when a thought dawned upon him.

Edward was in the shower. That meant he was naked. And wet… and if he was like most men in the morning probably stiff and hard and…wanting.

Jaspers dick liked that idea a lot. It liked it so much in fact that it compelled him to rise off the pillow and stare at the light peeking out from the slightly cracked door.

It made him imagine his red head his innocent little Edward flushed under the heat of the water pouring down on him his pretty white skin now pink and firm just trying to deal with his morning wood.

It made him forget the events of last night of the things that still needed to be discussed and how this was fast and how it might hurt what was most precious to him in the end.

It allowed him the luxury of fantasy that so often he locked away when it came to Edward.

For now the power of lust and longing and love drove the self-loathing and questions from Jaspers mind and replaced all with the single goal of just this once allowing himself to do something happy, and to show his Edward that he was ready and he wanted so very badly to try and be with him.

Before he knew it he was naked and pushing open the door quietly to the bathroom.

His heart hammered in his chest as he stepped into the brightly lit tiny steam filled room. As with the rest of Edwards's house though small it was neat and tidy and beautifully decorated in soft colors. Later he would notice a lot more but not now…now all Jasper could see was the figure moving behind the warped glass of the shower door. Steam swirled around him, his skin becoming sticky though weather it was from perspiration or the flush of lust at seeing the one thing he had wished to see for so long he didn't know.

Edward stopped his actions suddenly and Jasper felt his heart slam into his already thundering chest, the blood pulsing in his ears. Had he seen him? Heard him approach? He didn't want to frighten him, but still he took a step forward being able to distinguish the fact that Edward was looking directly at him through the foggy glass.

Jasper didn't really know what to do next. He wanted to rush inside the little shower and let whatever happened happen…but this was a boundary… a barrier of more than a simple glass door. Or maybe it wasn't so simple? Maybe in some twisted way this is how they had always been.

"Jasper?" Edwards voice was soft but carried easily over the drone of running shower water. A delicate little hand was placed on the door and he swiped a hand across the glass clearing it of the condensation and giving him a clear view of wet red locks and green eyes that suddenly looked heady and beckoning.

"Come inside…" those eyes spoke without words.

Did he dare? Did he think he could cross the threshold into Edwards clean glass world, join him on the other side allowing himself to be cleaned of the past the dirt washed away?

Now he was knocking on Edward's door, asking him silently to be allowed to come inside and…be with him.

"Come inside with me." Edward's now whispered words were slow and warm and…sensual.

"Be with me Jasper."

And suddenly he was sure of himself, suddenly he knew that this moment though there would be no going back, and he would be plunging into the unknown Edward would help light the way through the cavern of emotions and thoughts that we so foreign to him. If he took these steps he was sure of what was to come…and he relished it and for the first time believed that he might even if it was for a moment in time, have someone who loved him.

So it was with sureness and strength that Jasper picked up his feet and walked to the shower. Grabbing the door handle he listened to the glorious sound of a gasping sigh that escaped Edwards's mouth as inch by inch he slid the foggy door aside and exposed what was now his to his eyes for the first time.

It stole the very air from his lungs.

Edward stood there haze twirling and twisting around limbs that were firm and blushing in the hot water that slicked and defined the creases of his body.

Jasper couldn't help but stair at the cock twitching forth from the bed of neatly trimmed curls at his thighs. It was beautiful, if a dick could be that is. Smooth and long and turning red the longer he stared…he rather liked that color…it matched the hair he loved so much.

But when Jasper drew his eyes to Edwards face, at the wild locks and parted pink lips, he was sucked into the pits of inkish green that were fixed on his body, his own cock and finally too his face.

Never had a simple look made him want to fuck more than Edwards did in that moment. Edward's eyes spoke of his hunger, of his want and his…love.

If there had been any doubt before that this was the right move it was washed away in that instant.

Extending his hand to him Edward said nothing but his eyes spoke more volumes than could ever be expressed in words.

Be with me…I want you…I want this…

If he crossed that threshold there would be no going back. Everything would change in a heartbeat and he would be faced with the knowledge that finally perhaps the old Jasper was a thing of the past.

Just barely a month ago such a thought or decision would have seemed like a far off dream in some other world. But now with everything he wanted before him and all he loathed behind it was an startlingly obvious choice.

And so Jasper reached out and took Edwards hand.

They had obviously touched before but this time the zing, the heightened awareness seemed to startle them both. None the less Jasper walked into the little shower stall letting the water wash over him…wash him away…

Edwards face was a mask of pure joy and need, as he clasped his hands on Jaspers face, staring into his own lusty gaze, speaking without words what needed to be spoken.

The moment passed and soon his bodies demand couldn't wait any longer. Pretenses, and old insecurities dying Jasper leaned forward and slowly pressed his lips against his Red Heads. A sharp contrast to the way his hips and dick roughly ground into Edwards own. They both let out a gasping sob between kisses, Edward slumping into his arms consuming his mouth with his tongue and teeth.

Jasper trailed his hands over his lean body, marveling at the toned skin the light hair around his nipples and his navel, dark in contrast to the pearly skin that seemed to rise up and meet his palm. He was perfect, every curve of muscle and sweep of plump ass just made him more frenzied, hungrier. Edwards smooth fingers danced over his own flesh too, those pretty digits rubbing his nipples, making him moan and grunt in a way that hardly sounded human anymore.

It was becoming too much, the touches and kisses along his neck…he needed, or wanted or fucking craved more than that. Running his hands down Edwards wet back Jasper grasped an ass cheek and feeling his dick swell even more when Edward's backside nuzzled into the palm. He took the globe squeezed it harshly then pulled it to the side, knowing when Edward's breath hitched that he had exposed that expectantly pretty asshole to the warm air of the shower. His other finger slowly rubbed the little smooth ridge of skin and he shuddered with the knowledge that it was going to be tight and hot and would embrace his dick perfectly. Edward must have gotten the image too because he pulled away from biting his neck to look into his eyes with a stair that was glazed over, mouth agape in a soundless groan.

"Jasper…please…" his mewling pleads inflamed him more and he rubbed a little harder on the nub of flesh, pressing his pointer finger harder.

"Tha' feel good?" His rasping accent sounded deeper even to him. "Ya' like it when I touch ya' here?" For good measure he slipped his wet fingertip barely in the hole. Edward cried out in answer and started to grind furiously against his own dick, sobbing helplessly as a sticky substance began to smear along his stomach. Jasper could feel every move of their cocks as they ground together and the thought and sight of them both weeping with anticipation set off some sort of…need in him.

Pulling his hand away, his Red Head begging for more Jasper placed both hands on his shoulders and looked him deep in the eye. In no uncertain terms he was letting him know that he was in charge here…that he would take care of Edward during this, but that he was the alpha. And his mate seemed to get the message because he nodded his head and if anything the green eyes became darker.

Backing Edward into a wall of the shower, he pushed him to his knees, and took his purple cock in his hands almost roaring with pleasure as Edwards gaze followed every movement of his hand as it swept along the hard skin.

Jasper too the time, staring at him building the need and the want, before he leaned forward and nudged the round head against those pink swollen lips, enjoying the string of precum that connected them and how Edward's tongue swept out to eat it up.

Doe eyes looked up at him, feigning innocence, but that mouth made a humming noise and smiled. It told him that he liked the taste of his cum with a simple smacking of his lips.

He felt like he was going to burst.

"Suck it…" Jasper growled and without another word Edwards's mouth encased him in warm wetness.

The blow job was a blur of him swearing and grunting and Edward moaning and slurping on his dick like it was the best thing he had ever tasted. Vaguely through the haze of pleasure Jasper registered pressing Edwards head against the wall with his hips and face fucking the hell out of that mouth, but he wasn't sure.

Just as he was about to cum, he felt the pressure leave his cock and he yelled out in frustration looking down to see Edward smirking up at him, lips all bruised and red, a little shinny spit and precum dribbling down his chin…and his dick resting heavily against the flushed cheek.

"Please," Jasper whispered, "Keep goin' I need it I need ta' cum Edward…" He wanted to shove himself back in so badly. But Edward smiled knowingly and placed a final kiss on the tip of his dick before standing up next to him once again.

He leaned over and husked in his ear.

"Wouldn't my ass feel better than my mouth?"

Jaspers mouth went dry.

Edward giggled and took his hand, taking the lead as quickly as he had given power over to him. He shut the water off and steered them out of the shower, still dripping wet into the bedroom.

The mood changed as soon as they entered the warm space, and Edward laid down on the rumpled bed. Jasper felt a bit of his bravado gained in the shower slip away, and he was suddenly faced with the breathtaking picture of Edward…naked, wet…and spread out for him like a feast. The realization of what they were about to do…a blow job was one thing but this…this was real full on sex. He suddenly felt a little shy…slightly intimidated by what was about to happen, and he stood alongside the bed, watching…waiting for a signal of what to do next.

Edward as intuitive as always seemed to sense his sudden onslaught of feeling. A bit of the lust was replaced by loving compassion and he held out his arms to him.

They cuddled on the bed for a short while. Hands in hair, kisses only on lips, words soothing and gentle, each settling into the mindset of what this first encounter was going to be. The time for dirty lust would come next…right now both of them…needed and wanted the sort of loving lust that a first time together could bring.

Sometime later Edward reached over in a side drawer, and retrieved a bottle of lube and a string of condoms, then eased Jasper back against the headboard, into a sitting position. It was a perfect view for him to watch as his Red Head stuffed the lube into his ass, moaning at the look of ecstasy that crossed his face as the practiced fingers stretched their own tight little hole. Jasper hissed as Edward slipped the condom on and grasped his dick with the slick lube. It felt so good, those soft fingers on him…

The moment had come.

Edward crawled onto his lap, his cock slapping against his stomach much to his delight, and his ass nestled snuggly on top of his wet dick. Those green eyes bore into him, conveying all the love and desire and want that he hoped his own reflected back.

Slowly Edward maneuvered himself so that the tip rested against his opening. With a breathy sigh the man in his arms began to lower himself over Jasper.

Bliss.

The moment his tip crowned inside that tight moist heat, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Tight so very tight…hot like a sun…and so fucking good… he wanted it forever…wanted the pleasure to stay with him always. He could barely register the brief look of pain on Edwards face, hardly even see anything other than the lights going off in his head…but he with stood the urge to thrust upwards…he knew Edward had to do this in his own time.

An eternity later, Edwards's tight ass cheeks were flush against his thighs, and his face was buried in his neck. Edwards's teeth gnawed on his shoulder and he made little helpless cries that didn't help the situation at all.

"Are ya' ok?" Jasper managed to bite out. Too much pleasure too much too much…

It seemed to take forever, though it might have only been a second but soon he felt the nod against his head and that was all he needed. Jasper's hips pumped upwards and their mouths fell open in a soundless scream.

It was hard and fast and desperate, each man hungry with kisses and licks and bites, words escaping them as their bodies did all the talking. There were hands and groans, thrusting and growling and all in this they locked eyes, seeking the truth in one another's face.

They found it when Jasper's dick hit Edwards's prostate, when the world exploded around them and they seemed to flow into each other, endless and profound in their knowledge that this time, this joining was something special and beautiful.

When his release came, moments after Edward spurted between them, Jasper felt the weight of the past ease away, and as if rebirthed he opened his eyes, now shining with years of pent of emotion and looked into Edwards euphoric face. He was whole…for the first time in his life he was made a new man…he had given his Red Head…his Edward the gift of pleasure and now he was dare he think it…a good man.

But now was not the time for such reflection…all Jasper wanted to do was curl around Edward, feel the cooling cum on his stomach, a testament to their shared joy, and fall asleep with them man who had changed him forever.


	17. The Main Course

**Well school has allowed me a little time to actually write so here we are! Chapter 17! And since SOME people felt like I didn't get all mushy and stuff in the last one I sort of laid it on a little thick here… honestly people was it that bad? I just didn't see their first time as all butterflies and rainbows (no pun intended)! There was a lot of buildup of sexual tension there that would exploding outwards and needed to be explored! I wanted the first time to be raw and fast because they sure as hell have been waiting a long time. So this is sort of my 'apology' to those who weren't happy with the last chapter. There is butterflies and rainbows out the wazzoo here…LOL**

**So I figured that since this is the happy chapter I wanted to share a little bit about the way I have seen my Edward and Jasper since day one. Jasper has always been Jackson Rathbone and he is everything I can see in my Prisonsper world…however Edward is NOT Robert Pattinson. Not that I don't love Rpatz but for the man who truly embodies Twinkward I have to say that the only man for the job is the one and only Gaspard Ulliel. Always has been always will. If you don't know who that is it is actually one of Stephanie Meyers original people she wanted to play Edward way back when. Google the man and you'll get to see into my head! LOL Songs for the boys? Jaspers life as of now is encapsulated in Daughtry's - It's Not Over (the music video is plot fodder LOL ) and for some reason when I would go to write him, at least once on Pandora Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata played (Yes I listen to classical music when I write…don't judge LOL). I think this is much more Jasper than any other theme. The soundtrack to Edward is none other than the beautiful instrumental work that Rachael Portman did for the movie Chocolat (also his favorite movie LOL), particularly the track The Three Women. This was my most powerful song reference I had for this story. If you go back to the first 2 chapters play this song on youtube… it adds a beautiful background noise to your inner thoughts. **

**Well after this very long authors note I just wanted to thank you all for your reviews! I read every single one and I try and comment on all! If I haven't gotten to you yet I am so sorry! I am trying! XD **

**In conclusion this chapter is a Birthday Gift to my MistyHaze… She is a constant friend and source of inspiration to me! Happy birthday! **

**Enjoy everyone!**

**XOXO Maria/Philomina**

Edward's world was a sea of inspiration when he woke up.

Usually he was very chipper in the morning, cutting past sleepiness with the thoughts of a tasty breakfast and a nice big cup of coffee. He loved lazy Sundays when he rolled out of bed, in nothing but his underwear and would lounge around watching weekend morning TV, eat and doze and just think about his day.

But this early afternoon he awoke to the feeling of a solid body naked and warm spooned around his back, moist breath hitting the nap of his neck. He felt sublimely sore and thoroughly used in the best of ways, and he stretched his arms out a little enjoying the way his fingertips tingled. Edward felt lighter than he had in weeks, happier than he ever thought he could feel…and he was starving! In more ways than one!

Craning his neck to look back up at Jasper's refreshingly peaceful sleeping face, he couldn't decide what he wanted to nibble on more: Jasper's pink lips or some brunch. Seeing as his stomach was growling and he knew that the poor man didn't get that much sleep, he decided to slip into the kitchen and take care of some food. Jasper could wake up to the smells of tasty things. From growing up in a house where Sunday after breakfast was a must, Edward knew the delights of waking up when the scents of bacon and pancakes and biscuits and scones all reached one's nose and slowly shook you out of slumber.

After carefully wiggling free of Jasper, Edward slipped only a pair of fresh undies on, feeling the need to be as free as possible today. He had always wanted to cook in a natural state and this day seemed like as good as any other to try! There was such a feeling of boundless energy and optimism in his every step and he literally bounced out of his bedroom into the yellow light of his living room. He hurried about plugging the Christmas tree in, turning the fireplace on so it would be nice and warm and cozy when his Jasper woke up (and if he was cooking half naked he didn't want to freeze to death). He quickly lit a couple of scented candles, the aromas of cinnamon and spice bread wafting around his nose. Glancing around, Edward admired the sunlight catching the glints of the freshly fallen snow outside, untouched and glossy, sparkling along the tree branches and off on the distant roofs.

What a perfectly lovely morning…or well afternoon, he should say, as he caught a glimpse of the 1:00 time on the DVD player. So it was going to be a late lazy breakfast/lunch…he couldn't care less.

There were a lot of important things that needed to be discussed and digested today. Many things with them now that they needed to establish and work through. Absently, Edward ran his fingertips over the bandage on his forearm, memories of the earlier part of last night flooding his mind.

As happy as he was now…as sure as he was of his love for Jasper, they needed to talk. They needed to think about the what and why of James, of how he was going to move beyond his turbulent past and come to a place of peace.

Absently, Edward wandered into his kitchen.

Setting about, he began chopping scallions and dicing pancetta, mind flowing around the possibilities of this new frontier he was facing.

Could he do this?

Edward was such a…for lack of better term, innocent. He didn't know the first thing about this kind of life, about how Jasper lived it, and could barely wrap his mind around the idea of being incarcerated. In his world, growing up, the only hardships you had were grades, money, making friendships last and the simple day to day struggles that everyone faced. The nitty gritty picture Jasper had confessed to him had only existed in movies and TV for him but last night…when James had been standing a hairs breath away from him, pure violence shining in his eyes…when Jasper had nearly killed a man with his bare hands…when he had sobbed out his story of pain and corruption and barbarity to him … it all rushed into reality.

And now in the light of day after all they had shared Edward questioned whether or not this was something he was ready for?

He had always been an 'all or nothing' sort of person and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loved Jasper fiercely and wanted to do everything he could to make him happy. But was it enough? Could he manage to be strong enough to hold this man up when all forces seemed to conspire to want to make him topple?

For the first time in his life, standing in his world, Edward felt completely naive and almost silly. Here he was in his pink bubble, everything beautiful and sparkly and what did he know about the real lives of others? Of this realm, he knew nothing about and was about to plunge head dead into, to save someone he loved? What could a person standing in a pink bubble do?

Stopping his cooking, Edward paused and sighed closing his eyes, seeking something of an answer. Some way to make himself believe in himself that he could do this.

When all else failed to give him confidence he often drew strength from the wisdom of others in his life. He was certain that Seth was one of the smartest people he knew and his mother, of course, was a vast well of insight. But more often than not it was Bella, well read and versed in all things witty and discerning that lent him a hand. What would she say here? Usually Bella would answer in some proverb like way…something like, "Often what we think is the problem is actually the solution."

So what was his problem here? His pink bubble? His lack of street smarts? So if Edward saw it Bella's way, should he say that the very things that made him opposite of the situation would actually be his greatest value? That the pink glittery bubble was something good and strong in its own way?

And just like that it dawned on him.

Maybe being the way he was, his lack of tainted life and all would be the very thing that kept Jasper from falling! Maybe he could not hide Jasper away from the nastiness of his past but build him up with everything he knew. Of beauty and goodness and let him see what the world could be like through pink glittery glasses! And maybe just maybe one day Jasper would be able to stand on his own against the stains of his memories.

Edward felt a new hope rise within him, felt a strength and power he had never known before course through his veins. He may not be able to fight like Jasper or growl his way through a situation but…he was Edward Cullen. He was smart and resourceful and he could cook and loved life and movies and music and his family! And he loved…loved loved loved…Jasper Whitlock. And that alone was more like a weapon than any knife or gun would ever be.

And so what if he lived in a pink bubble? Glenda the Good Witch lived in one and she was pretty amazing herself…if it worked for Glenda then it would work for him too!

Faith restored even better than before, Edward let the magic that his kitchen could work spill over him, as he chopped and whisked his way into a frittata, a mess of scones, and his specially made sticky sweet baked bacon. Cooking always put him in the right frame of mind…some people did yoga to center themselves, others ran or meditated but Edward made homemade pasta and chocolate mousse cake when he needed to work through something.

Right as the bacon was coming out of the oven, its smoky scent wafting around his nose, he heard a soft grunt behind him. Turning, baking tray in hand, Edward smiled warmly at the sight that greeted his eyes.

Jasper stood at the door to the kitchen in nothing (he was positive) but his washed out faded blue jeans, feet and chest bare, hair all soft and fluffy curls from the shower earlier, and his eyes still sleepy but almost…shy?

"Good morning!" Edward said sweetly, setting the sizzling bacon tray down and stepping closer to him.

Jasper ducked his head, but grinned all the same, "Mornin' Edward."

Edward couldn't help but notice how adorably bashful he seemed, not afraid but certainly tip toeing around something. He watched as the tall man played with his fingers, the splay of scars bunching and moving with the chiseled muscle underneath. It was amazing to him to think that this man who had been a gang leader, and an ex con was standing in his kitchen self-conscious and vulnerable over the initial awkwardness of a 'morning after'. Briefly Edward wondered how often when Jasper would have sex, was he put in this situation.

He waited patiently and moments later, Jasper stumbled out, "I would…really like ta' kiss ya' good mornin'…is tha' ok?"

Heart near bursting with joy, Edward slid forward, and pressed himself against his lovers warm body, noting how his whole form seemed to relax as soon as their skin touched. Oven mitts still on, he took both of Jaspers cheeks in his hands and whispered, "You can kiss me anytime you want, love." And pressed his lips into his, smiling at the groan that left his southern boy's mouth.

In a little time, they were curled up on the oversized wing chair, Edward cradled in Jasper's lap as he fed them fork fulls of a pancetta and goat cheese Frittata, warm basil and sundried tomato scones and sticky and salty and sweet smoked bacon, washing it down with swishes of strong black coffee. Their skin was warm and smooth against each other and Jasper's whispers and tickling kisses, and Edward's soft giggles left a glow around the two. They were wrapped up in the indulgent afterglow of discovering affection and it cocooned them in a gentle haze.

Jasper ran his hands along Edward's thigh, and he sighed at the feeling of those rough fingers along the light hair. It felt…incredible to be cuddled like this, and even better were the soft kisses he would place on his neck or the way his eyes turned lazy and adoring as Edward fed him.

"Is it good?" he asked after another bite of scone.

Jasper chewed and smiled down at him, "It's always good… I don't ever remember it not bein'…you're the best cook I know."

"Oh and you have known many other cooks?" he teased him while taking a nibble of bacon.

He blushed and looked down through bang covered eyes. "Naw…I may know a lot of people but I ain't never met anyone like ya' before." His gaze was slightly reflective and he reached a hand down and cupped his cheek, stroking his thumb over the skin.

Thinking about the people he seemed to know and how he certainly was not like them at all, Edward sighed a little and whispered, "No, I imagine I am very different."

Jasper said nothing so he continued, "Not right now…but we need to talk about a lot of things Jasper. What happened last night…even if it brought us finally together…I need to know more. I have to know what I am dealing with when it comes to your past."

He felt Jasper stiffen and the voice that came from him was strained and sad, "I understand if…lookin' back now…ya' wanna send me on mah way. I have a lot of shit ta' tangle with an' I want ya' ta' be sure…tha' ya want me." He paused and Edward sensed that he needed to get this out, "I was layin' in your bed this mornin' and how…I am pretty sure James won't be back, but how there is…a whole shit more wrong with me, Edward…I ain't a good man, I told ya' tha'. I am dancin' on the edge of somethin' ugly an' you might be the only thing that's keepin' me back. An' it might be enough I think…I wanna be good for ya'. I wanna do this right here every mornin' an' kiss ya' an' hold ya' like this…." He ran his hands down Edward's bare chest making him shiver at the deep tone that elapsed his voice, "An' I wanna touch ya' everywhere…an' make ya cry out mah name when I'm fuckin' ya'…I wanna be it all for ya, Edward…but I don't know if I can be tha'…" his voice trailed off and he looked down despondently.

Edward cocked his head to the side and brought his fingers up into the long curls turning his face to look at him. Those blue eyes were shiny with the rawness of his emotions and he was willing to bet that this Jasper he was seeing had never breathed life before until this moment.

"Now you listen to me Jasper Whitlock," he said firmly, "And you listen good and remember what I am about to say here. I may be able to get it all the time why something hurts you or makes you sad…I don't know what it is like to know the world the way you have…I couldn't imagine it. But I want to do this Jasper…I want it all. You give me all you have and don't you ever hide from me. I might not always understand your past or the things you had to do or why you had to do them…But one thing I do understand is that I love you…isn't that worth giving us a try? I want to hold you too!" he smiled up at him, "And cook for you and make you happy and kiss you and do all sorts of naughty things to your dick." That caused them both to laugh and Jasper's cheeks to tinge pink. He was still so shy about these things.

The mood lightened and Edward smiled at his Jasper, "We will figure it out hon…don't worry. Now finish your bacon…I am feeling the need to seduce you afterwards."

Jasper chuckled and picked up the last piece of the crispy meat. "I never woulda thought if ya' were tryin' ta make me horny with food ya' would use somethin' like this salty bacon. I mean it's good an' all but… ain't ya supposed ta be all about the whip cream and chocolate an' stuff?"

Edward watched as he stuffed the piece of bacon in his mouth, then grasped the retreating fingers in his own. He brought Jasper's hand to his lips and whispered mischievously, "Oh…I have always thought that sex was a savory pursuit." He stuck his tongue out and licked the tip of Jasper's pointer finger letting the taste of his bad boy and the salty bacon linger. Jasper's breath caught in a gasp.

"Sweet things are nice…but sex to me is better suited for the salty taste bud… after all…what about us is really actually sweet?" He sat up and straddled Jasper's waist grabbing his own last bacon piece and quickly eating it. Jasper smirked.

"An' here I thought ya loved chocolate?" he drawled enjoying the sexy way Edward eyed him.

"I do, of course…but chocolate is romantic…sex is…salty…savory…" he felt himself stir in his boxer briefs as the thoughts turned from playful to something more.

"After all skin," he leaned down and kissed his shoulder, "Is salty…Sweat is very salty…" there was a light sheen on his chest and Edward drew a line up along it. Jasper's breathing deepened and he ran his hands through Edward's hair. "And cum…" Edward reached down a hand and ran it over his southern boy's growing erection. "Cum is very, very salty…and tasty…"

Jasper groaned and couldn't help thrusting upwards towards the hand rubbing him through his jeans.

"Ya' keep doin' tha' then I suggest ya' put tha' nice plate down… Don't wanna break it." Without breaking eye contact, Edward moved the empty dish to the side table and sat staring at Jasper, his gaze heavy and filling with lust. He was overwhelmed at the feel and taste of his man, swirling with the joy of a full stomach and the salty remains of breakfast. Jasper placed both his hands on Edward's hips guiding them to begin grinding as his lips took his own, in a kiss that seemed to make him burn hotter than before.

"I love touchin' ya' Edward." Jasper breathed against his mouth. "I love the way ya' taste…like something good always…an' I love the way ya' feel in my hands…your skin…an' your hair…an' your cock." He groaned at his words and at the way he began to stroke along his back and paint his face with kisses with licks.

"Jasper!" Edward gasped out as his rough mechanic fingers found the globes of his ass, kneading the flesh and spreading the checks to dip a finger along his crack.

"I want it again…I need it again. I need ta' have ya' around me Edward…" He growled in his ear before scooping him up in his arms and striding to the bedroom.

The sheets felt cool against his heated skin when Jasper all but tossed him on the mattress. Even better was when Jasper spooned himself behind him and buried his head in his shoulder, long body lean and hard against his back.

Craning his head back for a kiss, Edward moaned at the feeling of Jasper rolling his hips against his ass, dick slick with precum and sliding along his body…marking him. It felt so good…so very, very good.

"Please…get inside me, please," he heard himself begging as he reached for the condoms and lube. Jasper slicked himself up and in a matter of moments, he had Edward on his side, still spooned against him, pulling his leg up against his stomach and his torso drawn up over him. His eyes never wavered….

They were so full… of so many things he had said and so many things he couldn't yet say…at least out loud.

"I don't wanna hurt ya…are ya…?"

Edward reached an arm up and back and brought their lips together before he could finish.

"I am still so full from you…" he whispered into the kiss, and his eyes spoke volumes in how much he wanted this. Now.

Jasper growled and moved his hips forward, and Edward felt the burn and initial pain of being taken…but he was too overwhelmed to care. In this moment, at the look of pure bliss on Jasper's face, in the way he stirred his body along his, the movements strong and possessive, but also speaking of the love and tenderness he knew was there. This was more than just a morning romp…this was Jasper's way of telling him that he wanted this and wanted to try...to try them.

That thought that maybe, just maybe, he had gotten through to him was enough to send Edward spiraling over the edge into the abyss of pleasure, Jasper not far behind him.

XxXxXxXxXx

It was Christmas Eve today.

Jasper could remember growing up and barely registering that the holiday even went by. It had been nothing but a change in atmosphere for him. A different kind of commercial on TV, another reason to be annoyed with mainstream America. In prison…when life truly caught up with him, that's when it hurt something awful. It was when the rest of the world…even behind bars seemed to move on past the men that society had written off. Of course some of the other inmates got visits from their families but for the majority of them, those on the outside did not want to remember those who had fallen into the pit of hell. To make matters worse, when the guards and staff were fucking jolly and merry and shit and the damn carols floating through the cracks in his cell… it just made bitter men all the more cynical. Kind words were rarely exchanged but in the December months it was even more hostile.

One of the hardest things about being in a prison was the knowledge that the world was happy and at peace…while you fought for the right to simply walk past a section of the exercise yard without getting shanked or raped. So many times, during the sleepless nights of reflection, of watching the violence that surround him and doing to others before they did to him made him want the days of his life to end…of being afraid of what would happen when they did end…of just fear and hurt and pain. But as much as his mind wished it, Jasper made it through Christmas after Christmas… seven of them behind bars becoming an animal. He had lived when he hadn't wanted to.

But maybe that had been his Christmas present then? Not getting killed in some horrible way when he had been locked up.

Because if he had been killed….he never would have been sitting in his shitty apartment watching of all things a Christmas movie about an angel coming down and showing a man that he meant something to the world he lived in. He never would have had his own angel come and do the very same thing for him.

Jasper knew that if he would have succumb to the all the evil around him he wouldn't be standing at that cross walk, in his new clothes, that his lover had helped him pick out. He wouldn't be aching from their love making, from the joy of being inside the man who had dragged him from the gutter and shoved him into the light of day. He wouldn't be thinking about going to have a family Christmas Eve dinner tonight…he wouldn't be going to buy a gift for Edward.

But somehow he was…Jasper Whitlock, the son of a drunk and a meth head, the ex-member of a gang of ruthless drug dealers, the man who fought his way through the Texas Prison system, was about to start a new life.  
He was going to be a good man.

Jasper smiled as he crossed the busy street, thinking back to yesterday to the love and the food and the laughter he had finally been part of. He wanted to race home and cuddle his Red Head close and never let him go. They had talked about so much…shared so much yesterday.

He knew now that for as long as Edward wanted him in his life he would be there…James and all of his past shit would be dealt with if the time came…but now all he wanted to do was buy Edward a Christmas present that would begin to say to him what the man longed to hear…an 'I love you' gift.

Whether it be by fate or not, Jasper's time to deal came sooner than he expected. As he rounded the corner he caught sight of the dark figure up head between two buildings…waiting…watching through bloodshot eyes. His throat, raw and exposed, gleamed to Jasper like a light and he felt a primitive swelling of pride at the thought that he had done this to the man who not only had stolen his freedom but had attempted to harm his mate.

Bringing himself to full height Jasper followed the direction down the alley where James nodded his head towards.

He had to finish this once and for all.

The two men stood facing one another bodies' tense ready to pounce should the need arise. He could see the wary way James eyed him now, some of his fire and cockiness replaced by the feeling of that knife he had held at his neck yesterday. Jasper kept his gaze cool and simply waited for what was to come.

After what seemed like forever, James spoke, "You aren't the same Jasper I put in prison all those years ago are you?" his voice held staunch resolve, "You are a stronger more violent man than I ever thought you could be. It was…" he chuckled absently running a hand over his scabbing wound. "Exciting to say the least to watch you become what you were meant to be…a man who would so easily kill again."

James' eyes were alight with madness. "We could be great Jasper! We could build an empire together and do…"  
Jasper held up his hand silencing him, "I told ya' once James an' I'll say it this last time…I am done. I want nothin' ta' do with tha' life an' ya'. I am strong enough ta' walk away…look at your self…ya' are nothing but a nut with ambition…where are the others James? Where is Peter an' Laurent? Where is Marcus an' Benjamin? Where did they all go James? Ya' are nothin' now…they all saw ya' fer what ya' were an' left...don't lie ta' me, I know tha' ya' are alone." James face was a mask of embarrassment and rage. "An' ya need me…the Major ta' get em' back for ya'…so ya' can be big shit again…" He spat on the ground at his feet. Steely resolve finally curled around Jaspers body and he knew now more than ever he was ready to say goodbye to this part of himself.

"I shoulda killed ya' yesterday for what ya' did…but I think tha' the cruelest thing I can do is let ya' live….and waste away ta' the nothing that ya' are."

"It's that fucking faggot that put you up to this wasn't it? He is the reason you are so blind to what you are right now! What you could be!" James was shaking with fury but Jasper just shook his head and turned to leave.

"We are done here James…I don't ever wanna see ya' again…Ya' may not be so lucky the next time ya' try anything on me or my boy."

And without another word Jasper about faced and walked out of that alley, leaving James in cold December snow.

Jasper didn't have time to wonder about his old leader. He had a new life to lead, a new vision of his future…and he was on a mission to get Edward the best present he could.

He never saw James's frantic eyes, the way he pulled at his hair in agony or the way he muttered a single phrase out of his mouth, over and over again…

"Faggot Edward…fag fag fag…"

**I would love some feedback on this chapter! Thank you all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ummmm hi? LOL**

**So I have been absolutely horrible lately. This work which has been so dear to me fell by the wayside due to school and work over the holidays and I just wasn't able to get it right. I think I re wrote so much of this first page it was beginning to drive me crazy and more than that discourage me from even attempting it because of my lack of inspiration. **

**But time and my heart soon allowed me to do this chapter. We are winding down to the happy ending and soon this story will be done but we still have some ways to go yet. I am hoping you are all still willing to read! And best of all I think I have my groove back! I these next few chapters should go smooth now. LOL I hope haha**

**Even if I don't get to respond to all the reviews, those that I have received lately have been a constant source of inspiration and help more than words can say. You guys are amazing readers and I appreciate you all with your generosity and support. **

**Also if you all hadn't seen I started Sam and Seth's story Pulse…check it out if you haven't!**

**Misty Haze you are the reason this chapter is finished right now. You are a true friend and I don't think my day would be right without our twisted texting! If people ever read them they would have us committed! I love you friend!**

**SO onto the chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Happy reading!**

**XoXo Maria 3**

Jasper had done a lot of things in his life that should have made what he was about to do seem like a walk in the park.

Prison should have made this Christmas dinner PALE in comparison.

Life on the street was ten times worse than meeting the rest of Edwards's family.

Or at least it should have been.

But as Jasper sat in the passenger seat of Edward's Prius, he felt the claws of nervousness scratch at his belly. Edward was blissfully unaware, singing along with some cheery carol on the radio, bouncing around without a care in the world.

He couldn't tell him he was scared. And he worried as to whether or not such an admission would make him seem ungrateful or weak. After all these people who barely knew him were about to give him something he had never had all his life: a real holiday with all the trimmings. And Edward was so excited to bring him to meet the rest of his clan. He assured him that there would be enough food for certain and that his mother had sung in delight when he informed her of Jasper's participation.

"She'll give you the good seat and you'll get to have first picks of everything." He had told him laughing as they piled into the car.

"Ya' sure there is enough food Edward?" he asked softly to which Edward just smirked and shook his head.

"Honey, we are Italian. It would be a sign of the end times should anyone ever come to our house and there not be enough to eat."

Jasper had never been to anyplace in his life where an added mouth to feed had been a joyful thing.

For the first time in his life, Jasper was worried about someone's impression of him.

It was around 7 o' clock when he and Edward pulled into the side alley next to the festively decorated Cullen household. The little parking strip between two tall beautiful old houses was dark and murky but Jasper could see that the house porch around the corner gave off a soft hazy glow from the lit mini Christmas trees sitting in pots on either side of the red door. Getting out of the car, Jasper felt himself breathing deeply to keep calm for the hundredth time that day. This was a big step. Not only had he had but a few Christmas's to even go off of but this was a dinner, a holiday dinner with the family of his Edward. He met Esme, thought her to be such a wonderful bright and lovely woman but what of the others? He was particularly worried about the occupation of Edwards's brother and sister in law. Although the brother seemed clueless the blonde police officer had given him that dirty cold feeling when her perfectly made up eyes fell on him. Cops always made him jumpy and that was the last thing Jasper wanted to appear this evening. He wanted to be calm and cool and give a good impression to people he hoped would want him around their Edward. And he wanted Edward to be proud to introduce him to these people.

He was nothing special… Being around Edward or his friends was one thing. But this was a special moment. Jasper desperately wanted to fit in, to have them like him. Edward had been reassuring him all day that his family would adore him and he was being silly. But he knew better. Jasper could be so quiet and lack so many simple social skills. He didn't know the finer ways of communication with people… in a world behind bars one didn't usually express themselves with words nor was it the place for forming life long bonds.

If it hadn't been for his little Red Head's patience and persistence then he never would have been able to come out of that apartment.

Speaking of which, Edward reached over and grabbed his hands, as they stood before the snow scraped steps.

"You ready?" he asked Jasper.

"As much as I can be." He answered, "I'm a little…scared." The admission earned him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"You don't have to be scared you know?" he whispered to him. "They will love you…my mother already does and honestly in this house that's all that matters." He rubbed his hands along his scruffy chin and Jasper smiled at the feeling of those soft hands. He couldn't get enough of the touches that he was given.

"I know…I just wanna make ya' not embarrassed of me… Ya' know I ain't used ta' this."

"I promise you, my family will love you! I am more worried we will scare you away! We Cullen's have a tendency to freak people out because we are so loud and we kiss and hug everyone. It kind of makes people uncomfortable."

Jasper just shook his head and felt a smile return to his lips. "I sorta am used ta' ya' being a bit over the top." Edward smirked and grabbed his neck bringing him down for a kiss.

"I thought you liked me on top…" They both smiled as their lips met and for the thousandth time since he met him, Jasper prayed to whoever was listening that this…his Edward, would always want to kiss him.

"They will love you," he whispered. "Just be the guy I know and you'll be fine."

He could do that…because the guy that Edward made was a good one.

Smiling Jasper stopped them in front of the steps and pulled him into yet another kiss. He needed the reassurance before they walked into this unfamiliar place. The kiss warmed him immediately and Edwards's soft little moan made him grasp him just a little longer.

The front door swinging open and a booming voice broke them apart.

"Hey! Quit making out with my brother!" The dark haired cop stepped onto the porch, arms crossed and a stern look on his face. Instinctively, Jasper stood back a little but Edward just rolled his eyes.

"Still out for defending my honor, Em?" he softly ran his hands down Jasper's back and he relaxed a little as a friendly smile took over the frown. That smile held the same brilliance as Edward's and instantly Jasper felt at ease.

Emmett was only joking.

"Eh, I never had a sister…I got to protect something from the wiles of men, huh?" He laughed as they climbed the steps and walked through the threshold.

If Jasper thought Edward's apartment smelled amazing then this place was heavenly.

The house was old. Dark hardwood floors covered the walkways and a big intricately carved staircase pooled at the entrance way in a circle. The banister was covered in fresh garland and there were pictures lined up the wall going towards the second story. To his right was the living room, a Christmas tree standing tall in golds and whites surrounded by expensive looking antique furniture that was a smooth beige color. The walls were covered in mirrors and works of renaissance art, as well as a huge china cabinet that held not only pristine stemware but graceful figurines of women and Greek goddesses. It looked like the room never got walked in as the lines from the vacuum were heavily present on the white carpet.

In all his life Jasper had never seen a room speak such volumes or look like it was a work of art.

"That's my mothers 'special occasion' room." Edward sidled up next to him smirking in amusement.

"Special Occasion Room?" he echoed.

Emmett chimed in on the other side of him. "Ma has this thing that there is one room of the house that she keeps absolutely flawless. It's the first thing people see and she engrained it into Edward and me that should there ever be a speck of dust or a foot print in HER room she would chase us with the 'scoupina'!" he laughed but Jasper was confused. Why did it need to be a room no one used? And what was a scoupina?

Edward laughed and smiled guiding him away from the room down a narrow hallway lined with pictures. "Mom has a way of mixing English and Italian…it means spoon…you know how a spoon scoups? It's a scoupina to her."

That made surprising sense to him.

As they neared what he found was the kitchen, Jasper was assaulted with smells more unfamiliar and tantalizing than he had ever dreamed. Esme's kitchen was like a sprawling land of mountains of pots and pans simmering with oceans of sauces and steaming with flavors yet untouched. Breads and pastas bountiful in shape and color covered the grand marble countertop flanked by fishes cut and ready for cooking. A behemoth cast iron stove stood tall and proud as a center piece, it's flames creating magic in the caldrons of food that boiled and burped cheerfully as if happy to be created. And there in the center of it all was Esme standing like a sorceress amongst her magic creations, the spoon as her wand and handful of spices she had bundled in her hand like a potion ready to be cast. Her hair was barely restrained by a clip and her cheeks were flushed, red and smiling broadly eyes alight with the power and joy creativity can only bring to a person.

"Jasper!" her voice beautiful and warm the essence of her accent making him melt. She rushed to him and threw her arms around him in a bone crushing hug, kissing his face and exclaiming things in Italian he had no idea the meaning of. But with the way Edward was beaming at them over his mother's shoulder told him that they were good things.

"We are so happy you come to eat at my feast!" Jasper adored that accent, how it played like a song to his ears…everything about her…was musical. She spoke as if she were singing to him.

"I make you wonderful food to eat! And Edward is so happy you come to us!"

Jasper took her hand in his own and smiled in a way he had just discovered he could only do for Edward.

"Ya'll are very nice ta' let me come to yer family thing. I hope it ain't no trouble."

"No such thing!" she laughed and whirled around to run to a pot that was bubbling a little too much. "We love others coming to us! You in for a special treats, yes? I hope Edward explain these to you?"

"I did Madre…many times." Edwards eyes were alight with mirth and he took Jasper's hand leaning into him. "Many times in fact."

"Yeah, you had to mentally prepare him for us." Emmett snickered good naturedly behind them.  
Edward shot him a glare but said nothing as they walked into an adjoining room.

The dinning area was as beautiful and splendid as the rest of the house and at this particular place an older man with graying blonde hair was seating with two equally blonde and beautiful little girls. The children saw Edward enter and squealing in delight wiggling out of the mans embrace and over to Edward who hugged and kissed and cooed at them.

Jasper felt the awkwardness flow back into him. He didn't belong to this…didn't know them. Jasper didn't know what to do with little girls.

They were tiny delicate little things, golden ringlets that they no doubt inherited from their parents. One of which he was relieved to see absent. She might not like him standing so near to these little fingers and little hearts. Tiny children didn't belong next to men who could snap a neck.

"Uncle Eddie! Who is this?" The taller of the two pointed to him as he stood stiff and still. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the older man who he guessed was Edwards's father was smirking at them as enjoying the discomfort on his face.

Edward just smiled at the little girl and took her hand as well as her sisters and looked up at him. He ignored the fear that must have been on his face and just gave him that grin.

"Vanessa and Marleah this is my boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock." It knocked him over that he would introduce him that way to such young minds but the girls just looked up at him with wide blue eyes that seemed to penetrate to his core. Their little smiles were powerful and Jasper was captivated.

"Hi…" they whispered and giggled. The older one, Vanessa even curtsied in a very ladylike manner.

"What do we say when we meet people, ladies?" Emmett asked behind him.

Instantly the little girls stood straight and regal, obviously taking pride in their introductions.

"My name is Vanessa and I am 5 years old. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Her sweet little voice was extremely serious and Jasper felt his mouth twitch when she held out her hand which he took in his big one shaking gently.

"My pleasure ma'am. I am Jasper Whitlock." Edward's warm hand on his back let him know he was doing the right thing.

Marleah's little hand tugged on his sleeve and he leaned close to her.

"I…I…" she seemed to search for the right words and then exclaimed in a little chirping bird voice, "Me Leah! An' I dis' many." She held up 3 fingers then decided that it wasn't right and held up 2 instead. She stuck her hand out and Jasper shook it as well…he was enchanted by them.

His Red Head seemed to be by him as well. Edward's eyes were warm and dazed as he looked at the scene before him and Jasper in turn was relieved. Even when Doctor Cullen came and introduced himself he was fine. Edward's father was a quiet man with smile lines and a soft handsome face. He looked like someone who had seen much and was content beyond belief with his life now.

He had good reason to be.

"Hey Em, where's Rose?" asked Edward to which Emmett replied to his relief that the frightening blonde woman was on call tonight and would be joining them for Christmas morning dinner once her patrols were over.

Jasper was beyond relieved.

Once they sat down Jasper was bombarded by his two newest fans. The little girls instantly climbed into his lap and started talking animatedly with him about all manner of things he had absolutely no idea about. But he was so eager for Vanessa to talk about her kindergarten graduation and for Marleah to pet his hair and say that she played with her Bratz dolls all day. It was like holding all the innocence and sweetness in the world everything that he had never even seen before Edward. Usually he gave off a gruff vibe and these little ones didn't have a single fear of him. It was…precious in a way nothing had been before.

Edward was absolutely beaming, radiating warmth and happiness his smile a mile wide.

Leaning over he kissed Jasper's cheek and the little girls giggled in his lap.

"You are doing beautiful, honey." He whispered into his ear.

A little while later, Emmett and Edward gathered the girls and whisked them off to the kitchen to help their Grandmother.

Which left Jasper alone in the presence of the quiet patriarch of the family.

He really wasn't sure what to do or say to the man and he watched Edward's retreating smile and wink with a pleading look that he didn't want to think about how much of a wuss it made him appear.

Honestly, this man and he were on completely different levels of society…further than he and Edward ever were. This man was, from what he knew, a Doctor who had built a practice for years and was about to retire a well respected and beloved part of the Seattle community. What could he possibly have in common with someone like him? A man who obviously wasn't refined and was, at a glance, banging his son? Did the whole protective father thing come into play when it came to slightly feminine sons? Was he going to get his scalpel and show him how he was going to creatively remove his balls should he dare to touch Edward with them again?

Jasper must have looked uncomfortable because the warm soft laughter that issued from his smiling mouth gave way to his fear feeling less oppressive.

Dr. Cullen's blue eyes sparkled and his grin was infectious.

"Don't worry, my boy. I hardly have the urge to keep my sons virginity intact as it was discovered when he was 16 that such a mission was to prove useless." His words were crisp and gentle with notes of refined British in their pronunciation. The tone in which he spoke was soothing and Jasper could imagine him using it to calm an unruly patient.

"Yer' not from around here are ya?" he asked relaxing into the armed chair.

"No, and I suspect you are not either…Texas, Edward told me, yes?"

"That's right…I feel a bit outta place here sometimes… No one talks like me an' I have a hard time makin' myself known."

Carlisle folded his arms across his chest and nodded.

"Ah yes, I remember that awkward moment as well… you see I wasn't born in England but here and my parents brought me up into a duel citizenship. I moved back and fourth so much but this accent stuck…I figured it would be best to just pick one and go with it."

Jasper smiled then asked. "Wait, if yer' from England an' Esme's Italian then how did ya'll…?

Carlisle laughed again and stood motioning for him to follow him into another room of the house where a much more lived in feel surrounded the furniture and portraits of the family dotted the walls. The framed photo of a younger Edward smiling at them made Jasper's heart swell.

Carlisle noticed his gaze and his face warmed up even more but he said nothing.

"I'm surprised Edward never told you. You see, I was a young man whose parents being the strict Methodist ministers they were told me that the only lifelong pursuit worthy of their time and money that didn't involve making money for the church and persecuting those not worthy of being in God's house according to their rules, was the medical field. I was young and having been repressed in a starch white household where to speak above a whisper was looked upon as the gravest sin and god help you if you loved anything that was considered sumptuous…to put it simply I was eating dreadful saltine biscuits and sugarless tea everyday since I could remember. Bland and tasteless. Because that was the proper way of things according to my parents." He turned and smiled at Jasper who was fascinated by the tale. "I was a pale ugly thing then...wandering around the world like a ghost…no sunlight or warmth. And then the chance to go to Italy to be enrolled in the Medical school of Florence came to me and I immediately threw myself at the train to Europe. It was within the first few days of being idle in a land I knew nothing of and would never seem to understand that…I stopped for much one day at a Café'. I was starving…and exhausted in both life and spirit. And looking at a menu I knew nothing about…these foods confused me! I had only known about spaghetti and meatballs in England as the Italian food of choice. So when I ordered the food from this lovely waitress with a smile and beauty I had only seen in renaissance paintings I was so taken aback when she began to laugh in exasperation." They both glanced at the waitress who was pictured in the wall surrounded by her children. Jasper didn't know what the renaissance paintings were but they must have been something beautiful if they took after Edward's mother.

Carlisle continued, "Esme was so amused and appalled at the fact that I ate my spaghetti with meat in the sauce. And why were they balls of meat? She told me no real Italian would ever order food in such a callous regard to tradition….we spent the entire afternoon with her instructing me how to order in the city and what to eat…I had never met anyone who held such a passion before for anything…never had met someone who could find such love and warmth in something as simple as a glass of wine. She spoke to me as if she had known me all my life and I was…enchanted. In the 8 years I lived in Florence I visited Esme at her families Café almost weekly and let her pour biscotti and coffee, fish and spaghetti into my soul until my life before seemed as ugly and ordinary as I had thought it to be. We were in love with each other and her family welcomed me with open arms. Suffice to say though when my parents came to visit my graduating year and I told them I was marrying a non English who was not the rail thin blonde haired blue eyed stick they envisioned and who was Catholic to boot…well lets just say it was many, many years before both Edward and Emmett received a Christmas card."

Jasper was in awe of the story. What else could he say? Such an amazing and beautiful story…no wonder his Edward was so…perfect.

The laughter of those in the kitchen made the two men smile.

"Do you hear that, Jasper? That sound of laughter and joy…loud and boisterous? That was a sound that I had gone without my whole existence…and from the way you peer at my Edward is the way I looked at Esme and her family. Someone who grew up with the wrong kind of noise around them and now…they cant get enough of the voices of those they have fallen for."

Jasper felt ease wash over him. This man would not judge him when the time came…they in a way were cut from the same cloth. Though his was the sterile walls of a life of propriety and his the coolness of iron bars and vicious reality he knew that Carlisle Cullen did not see him as a threat…more of a strange kindred spirit.

He took a breath and let the softness of his feelings for Edward come out. "When I met yer son…I felt a lot like ya' say ya' did. Before him my life was like a moonless night. It was so dark, but there was stars…some lights on an' something to see a little around by. But then Edward knocked on my door an' it was like one of them meteor's across my sky. Suddenly everythin' was on fire; there was beauty an' things I ain't ever felt…even saw afore'. My eyes were blinded by light. An' everything before made no sense…an' everythin' I did from then on was to see him smile again…ta' see the meteor come near me."

The gasp behind them was soft and joyful. The men turned and there stood Edward with his green eyes wet and his smile wide…

The meteor was flashing.

And without a word Jasper opened his arms and Edward bounced into them burying his face in his neck and smiling and kissing completely oblivious to Carlisle's smiles or the two little girls giggling in the doorway.

Jasper had never felt so happy before.

In no time they were ushered back into the dining room and told to sit in the high cushioned chairs. Vanessa and Marleah insisted on sitting on either side of Jasper and he was very gentlemanly and pulled on their booster seats for them.

Edward sat across from him. Fingers curled under the table and shoes rubbing his leg his eyes full and loving.

Emmett sat next to Carlisle his booming voice singing along with the Christmas carols issuing from the stereo.

They all waited in a seemingly endless anticipation for something…and when Esme brought in the first of the dishes, Edward knew what they had all been longing for. Bowl's and tureens carrying steaming food were each placed with loving regard on the table as the family cooed and ooed at each new addition. Jasper wondered why the table was bare in respect to the rest of the house which was so richly decorated. But soon he saw that the food itself here was the decoration.

Edward seeing his confusion at the strange shapes of the food smiled and explained.

"In Italian families, Christmas is usually celebrated by the feast of the seven fishes. We can't get all of them here in the U.S. But we have the Calamari and the bacalla which is codfish and the mussels and clams. It's all made with sauces and baked and stewed with love!" He laughed heartily and spooned a heap onto Jasper's plate assuring him that he would love all of it.

And he did. More than that the tastes and the smells and the whole ordeal was quickly one of his most fond memories. Never before in his life had he had such a bounty of goodness. There was wine of every grape (although he still preferred a beer) and cuts of different cured meats and cheeses as well. Bread in crusty round loaves were torn and used as mopping spoons for the sauces as much as for their own tastefulness. Edward was moaning softly in delight across from him, his beautiful face scrunched in a look that Jasper could only say mirrored sex. To be honest at first he was slightly leery about the way some things looked but one taste of stuffed calamari he was hooked. Every smell and bite left him groaning in pleasure.

Esme was positively glowing with pride and joy and she fussed over her smiling husband and at cooed at her grand children. And Jasper…the man who but a year ago was languishing in a cell in Texas…was eating the best food of his life listening to the sounds of a real family and holding the hand of the man he loved. Who knows? Tomorrow when he met Rose maybe he wouldn't be so afraid.

XxXxXxXx

With full bellies and fuller hearts they rolled to the foyer to say their goodbyes and merry Christmas's, promising even more good times the next day. The little ones hugged Jasper's knees and he wrapped them up in his arms feeling that at this point it might not be too off for him to hug this innocence.

He was…glowing. Inside he felt new.

This family…this man bidding goodbye to his parents were changing everything for Jasper. As he stood on the porch watching the snowfall and the cars pass on the street, the slush squishing under their tires, the man who once lived in a world of nothing suddenly felt like his whole universe had not only expanded but exploded.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked walking up to his side and clutching his hand in his own.

"Yeah…I think we better… snow's kinda gettin' bad."

"Hmmm…"Edward brought his hand to his lips kissing his knuckles and smiling up at him. "I think it's rather beautiful."

As they descended the steps, Jasper took a breath and spoke to his little read head.

"You done a lot for me these past weeks Edward…But I think tonight is…" he stopped and felt a ball of emotion clog his throat. They were in front of the alley on the side of the house's the snow falling around them. He took Edwards face in cold palms and kissed him soundly…again and again conveying everything in that touch of lips.

"Ya' brought me a lot more than cookies when ya' came ta' me."

Edward's eyes were shining and he giggled and pulled away from him walking further into the dark alley way where their car was parked.

"Ginger Bread cookies are magical I guess!" he did a little unmanly twirl and twist in the snow his red coat silhouetted against the darkness of the tight passageway. Jasper watched as Edward danced a ways ahead of him in the snow.

Even though the alley was dark he could see the light from the adjoining street flickering against the buildings, piled up lawn furniture and a few trash cans. It illuminated him as he stood next to the snow covered car.

Suddenly in the happiness and the beauty of the moment….in the smile of Edwards face and the laughter of his dance…Jasper felt the smallest tingle of…recognition.

He had been here before…someplace in someway he had stood in an alley, dark and still save for the distant pull of something calling him. Duty? A job? Where had he seen this setting?

He had walked down into this place…and Edward had been there…and it had been frightening…something wasn't right…

Something was about to go horribly wrong.

How could it though? All was well wasn't it? It had to be Jasper's imagination or his natural guard going up.

Right?

Edward's giggles sounded eerie and far off as a shadow moved behind the tarp covered lawn furniture.

Jasper blinked.

In the distance Silent Night played as he caught the glint of metal shining with the snowfall.

The piercing shot that rang out didn't go with the holy melody.

His scream was out of place with the tune as was Edward's gasp of pure pain.

He held his arm and stumbled down to his knees blood barely catching any glint of crimson in the white on the ground. His eyes were wide and frightened as they looked at him pleading with him to make the hurt go away.

Jasper's roar turned Silent Night no more.

It was far too dark…but as the ex convict fell to catch his Red Head he didn't miss the demonic smile that crossed James's lips before he turned and ran away his feet matching perfectly with the beat of the Christmas Carol.

**To be continued… **

**Remember I believe in happy endings! Fear not!**


End file.
